


Incandescent

by Geneveon



Series: Heart, Ablaze [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Community: avengerkink, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Edgeplay, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Heat Orgy, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moresomes, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Knotting, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Rimming, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony-centric, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 84,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Avengerkink:<br/>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53526805#t53526805</p><p>Tony is the only omega on a team of alphas, and his heat drives everybody NUTS. </p><p>Basically because the scent of an omega in heat makes them pop a boner right there in the middle of the room and pant after Tony while their lust is basically through the roof. BUT they have self-control enough to be respectful of Tony so despite the general discomfort of constant hardons they're all perfect gentlemen and ladies who do everything in their power (a bit TOO enthusiastically) to make Tony's heat comfortable. </p><p>And Tony LOVES IT. Loves having the alphas basically following after him like puppies, trying their best to please him. Loves the smell of their lust and how everybody wants him so bad, but also care about him enough not to just pounce on him. </p><p>It can be cute and only slightly mature, or it can go full on porntastic with Tony "rewarding" their good behavior by letting them have at his dripping hole. Because being in a facility full of alphas does wonders for one's libido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write FrostIron and stumbled on this and I loveee Tony and especially omega Tony so this prompt really called to me and I gave in. My problem is that I tend to write really long graphic scenes and apparently this is what I wanted to write. I'm not sure how many parts this will have, but atm, it's hitting another 4.5k words of pure porn that doesn't ixclude this chapter. My first attempt at something in Avengers, I think I'm satisfied so far? @.@ I may or may not have completely canon facts in here, so sorry if something doesn't add up :x
> 
> Please mind the tags, there will be so many kinks and they are definitely all gonna be in here and possibly some others I haven't decided yet.

Tony Stark was always an ambitious person, his brilliant mind would not allow him to be anything else. At the young age of twelve, he presented as an omega which shocked pretty much everyone. It had made headlines for weeks and even before the pre-heat fever was flushed from his body, Howard and Maria Stark had already gotten offers for his future heats. Some offers were subtle, some were obscenely blatant.

It was because of these discussions that Tony knew that being an omega was both a curse and a gift. His mother was an omega and during her teen years and adulthood, she had been pursued quite adamantly by several alphas. His father, of course, had been the victor in winning her affections, and while Maria had the potential to be one of _those_ omegas, she had never wanted anyone else besides Howard.

Even at a young age, Tony became determined to use his omega status the way he used everything else -- to his advantage. By the time he was ready to lose his virginity, Tony had already become a master at interpreting body language and the looks that alphas and betas, and even sometimes other omegas, threw his way.

For a while, he had thought that his preference for intimacy was like his mother’s. Sure, Tony slept around (but never during heat week, those were reserved for the rare few he trusted not to knot and bite him), but he had only had one serious relationship in his life and that had been with the lovely beta, Pepper Potts.

That had been a mini-disaster at times. Tony had been the figurehead of Pro-Omega/Beta relationships while he was in a relationship with Pepper. He had never agreed to be that, but being as well-known as he was as Tony Stark, and then even more so as Iron Man… his privacy regarding who or if he was even dating was pretty much public knowledge.

Many people had thought he had been wasted on Pepper although he vehemently disagreed. He understood why many people thought this. As an omega, he was instinctively a provider. He wanted to take care of his loved ones, make sure that they had what they needed to be happy, whether it was expensive knickknacks that he could buy without batting an eye or just holding them close… He needed to be the one to care for them. On top of all that, he was _Tony Stark_ … a billionaire genius. It made him the perfect omega and there were so many that would love to have him as their own.

Even though Pepper didn’t get his need to take care of her, she allowed him to do as much as she was able to tolerate. They both had strong personalities but Tony’s omegan instincts that reared its head now and then were always appeased by his beta lover. Pepper knew how strong those instincts ran and while she was fiercely independent, she allowed Tony to pay for all their expenses as well as moving in with him when they got serious enough.

And it was good for Tony, everything had been wonderful… except for his heats. During those occasions where Tony gave into his heat, Pepper would exhaust herself trying to satisfy him.

Nothing satisfied him.

Orgasm after orgasm, Pepper’s fingers and the knotting dildos, did absolutely nothing to blunt the razor sharp edge of Tony’s heat. He was _empty_ , he _needed_ a knot, needed to be held down and fucked. He needed to feel blunt teeth against his skin, against his neck... or the tight grip of a hand digging into the nap of his neck.

He needed an _alpha_ , whether it was female or male… It didn’t matter. During his heats, Tony’s body burned hot, insides all soft and wet in preparation for a knot. His cock, while not as big as an alpha’s or beta’s, would leak just as profusely as his hole, wanting to be locked inside the tight swell of a female alpha’s body. He was a mess of desires, incoherent at the height of his heat, and he didn’t give a damn while he was going through it.

When he was with Pepper, the lack of alpha-ness in his life drove him insane during his heats. He always felt so bad afterward though, because he knew it wasn’t her fault but she still felt inadequate.

When Iron Man came into the picture… Well. It caused an even bigger rift between them but they were determined to work it out. And then, the most outrageous thing happened.

The Avengers.

Their coming together was something Tony would never have expected, but suddenly, in the wake of the disaster that befell New York, he had a team.

They had been brought together in the direst circumstances and Tony, without even realizing it, started to give his all to this team of misfits called together for a common purpose.

It had seemed only natural to offer each member a place in his home. Tony was rich, he could more than afford it. In fact, he could furnish each of their rooms to their liking. His new teammates had a place to stay and Tony would be pleased to provide it for them. It would also eliminate the whole this person is over there, that person is over there… How would they be able to assemble if they were scattered all over the place? It would be much easier if they all just stayed with him.

It was logical and if there was anything Tony was, the word would be genius.

So eventually the members of the Avengers moved in, one by one, showing up at the Tower every couple of days until finally, they gave up the ruse of ever leaving.

It was also after everyone was settled in that Tony realized he was housing a pack of alphas and he was the only omega. The media has seen it long before Tony had even thought of it. He had been so occupied with Pepper who was taking his new lifestyle too hard. And that was it for the Tony/Pepper. Iron Man and then the Avengers was the straw that broke the camel's back even though there were plenty of things that chipped away at their relationship. They were no longer TonyPepper, it was Tony Stark and his assistant Pepper Potts. Even though there was heartbreak aplenty, Tony filled the hole left by Pepper’s absence with the Avengers.

And once the media saw that Pepper and Tony had broken it off, there was another explosion over the Avengers. Many articles praised over the successful creation of an alpha pack with Tony as their omega. And even though it wasn’t like that, none of the alpha members of the Avengers protested or commented on the gossips.

The media said it was only a matter of time.

For once they were right, as much as Tony hated to admit it.

Surrounded constantly by attractive alphas started doing things to Tony.

For once, he was more relaxed and he was actually happier than he had been in years. He still snarked and gave his usual sass, but surrounded by his alphas… Tony felt… Tony felt cared for.

There were mornings when he would walk into the common kitchen, groggy and bleary-eyed, only to be greeted with a warm plate of food. Steve claimed he rather cook breakfast than wake up to a burnt down tower if Tony was to cook. Tony would snipe back that even if the Tower did burn down, he could build two more. He still took the plate of food, chewing on the fluffy eggs while thoughtfully gazing at his teammate’s back while Steve continued to work his magic on the stove. It was a nice back, toned, leading down to a tapered waist and a pretty firm backside. Tony was not ashamed at all when Steve caught him looking once and instead did a slight salute with his forkful of eggs.

And the other Avengers would pile in like clockwork. Bruce would wander in a daze, sometimes well rested, other times sleep deprived and red-eyed from staying up with Tony while he was on a science kick. During those times, Bruce would last until maybe 2AM before stumbling to bed while Tony went on strong until he crashed three hours later on his desk, surrounded by the mechanics of his latest creations.

Tony always woke up in bed though he never knew which of the alphas retrieved him from his lab. He couldn’t tell through smell either because each of their scents lingered in his rooms long after Pepper’s eventually faded out. He found that he didn’t mind that.

He trained and sparred with Natasha and Clint in the renovated rooms that was essentially a gym along with some training/sparring areas. The first few sessions left him sore and bruised, often being stared down by Natasha’s piercing eyes. Clint was rather smug about it whenever he got the best of Tony, but Tony took it all in stride. He liked that they never went easy on him just because he was an omega. It was even better when Steve or Thor joined in, adding different things to the lessons that Tony was gradually learning. Tony often left the training rooms with many bruises and an even more bruised up ego, but eventually, all those black and blues paid off. He fought better with and without his suit, so, overall, progress!

The movie nights were his favorite though, especially when Thor and Steve became either perplexed or highly entertained. It was cozy and comfortable, sitting in the dark surrounded by the now familiar scent of his alphas and home.

And then, after months of living together, things got _interesting_.

Interesting as in, being constantly surrounded by his alpha teammates was not only improving his mental health but it was affecting his body.

Logically speaking, this should have been expected. As with pretty much everything, Tony soaked in as much information as he could when he presented as an omega. He knew that omegas and alphas were able to affect each other in small and drastic measures, depending on the exposure the person had. It was all in the olfactory sense, the pheromones that omegas and alphas specifically gave up in order to entice the other designation. He should have known but it had never happened to Tony before because he had never been in constant contact with even a single alpha, let alone four or five, really, when Thor wasn’t away at Asgard.

But happen it did and at first, Tony felt slightly embarrassed at his body’s reaction to the constant barrage of alpha musk. He hadn’t noticed the gradual softening of his body. He had only started to notice when Clint had slung an arm around his shoulder after a round of sparring that left them both sweaty and sore. The archer’s hand had unintentionally brushed against a nipple that before then, Tony hadn’t realized was tender at all. It had sent an electrifying shock through his entire body and mortified, he realized he had gotten aroused at the touch.

The scent had attracted Clint’s attention and his blue eyes had gone wide, the pupils expanding as he breathed in Tony’s unique omega scent. Being pressed so close together, Tony could also smell the slightly foreign scent of Clint’s arousal, a unique scent that was made of metal and wood. He had felt his teammate press closer, Clint’s eyes blinking slowly as though in a trance. The subtle, but not so subtle, inhale of Tony’s neck had the omega scrambling away even as it sent his heart racing as though he was flying miles and miles above the city. It was the brush of the alpha’s curling fingers against his chest that jolted him back to awareness. Tony had rudely high tailed out of there, using the excuse of showering in the monstrosity that was his bathroom in his own rooms.

He had stood naked in front of a full length mirror of his spacious bathroom and examined his body thoroughly. It was not his imagination. There was a softness to his chest that had been nicely toned a year prior. His nipples were standing at attention even though the room was not chilly in the slightest. And when he gave them an experimental flick with his thumb, he found they were extremely sensitive and once he started touching them, he quickly grew addicted to the feeling that shot through his entire body. He pinched them, lightly at first. They felt so sensitive that he was afraid that being too harsh would send him crashing to his knees. And yet, even the sharp bite of that mild touch had him gasping and leaning against the wall when he did it again.

Doing it harder felt even better.

Tony felt his body heating up, a dampness there between his thighs as he played with his nipples. His omega cock was hardening and he stroked his flushed sex while stimulating the tight peak of a nipple. Soon he was gasping on his knees, cushioned by the thick plush softness of a rug, as he plunged his fingers into the wet heat of his leaking hole.

He arched his back, muffling his moans against his arm as he fucked himself with his fingers. His slick was leaking freely now, the sound of wet squelching as he plunged his fingers into his hungry hole sounded so obscene and loud. His thighs were wet with slick and his skin felt warm. It felt good… so damn good for the first few plunges but after a minute or so, the pleasure gradually tapered off so he was left wanting.

He turned onto his back even though all his instincts were telling him to remain on his knees, to present himself to whatever alpha would have him. God, he just wanted to be mounted, to be fucked full… With a tight grip on his cock and the constant brush of his fingers over the sensitive walls of his ass, Tony was able to push himself to release with a groan of satisfaction.

He laid panting on his bathroom floor, slick coating the insides of his thighs and cum beading his stomach. He gazed at the ceiling with dark hazy eyes and realized he was just barely satisfied. Instead of being boneless from release, he felt... antsy, jittery. It felt like those moments when he was on the verge of creating something revolutionary except his mind was distressingly distracted. There was a low simmer in his blood, a sensation just barely there but he knew it would develop into a full blow out... heat.

His heat was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading @.@ Any suggestions/comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated. So nervous about writing for a new fandom x.x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does things his way and continues to be emotionally constipated but in the end, he manage to have an actual talk with his alphas regarding the "H" word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this. I felt like my writing went weird in some places so I might decide to go back and do some editing. Sorry if the verb tenses start getting mixed up x.x Still trying to get a handle on the characterizations so hopefully no one is too OCC.  
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment/kudos. It was really encouraging :)  
> Also, more tags added... yeaaah.

Tony wasn't proud to admit it but when faced with non-threatening problems he usually resorted to ignoring it.

After a shower where he brought himself off again, he was relieved to find himself distracted by upgrades he wanted to make on his latest suit. He wasn’t in heat yet, he was just experiencing some of the subtle heat symptoms that he knew better to ignore.

He ignored it.

It wouldn't be here tomorrow or even a few days. He estimated that it would take a week or longer. It should concern him that his heat week was off schedule by… He mentally checked the calendar in his head and his mind boggled that it was off by roughly a _month_ , give or take a few days.

Okay… okay, that seemed pretty serious. He rubbed his face and thought about his options.

His heat was not supposed to be due for a month and yet, his body was acting strangely, becoming sensitized in the way that could only prelude to heat.

Was it his diet?

Eh, nothing had changed much besides maybe eating healthier due to Steve’s cooking. There was less takeout, less grease and over processed junk food, more home cooked meals, and a decrease in alcohol indulging by maybe about 50%… Alcohol intake of hard liquor decreased about 75%. Okay, maybe it was a change in diet, but eating healthier couldn’t be the sole cause.

What were his options?

His mind cringed at the thought of calling Pepper. Nope, not happening.

Call an omega heat service? He was horrified to have even had that thought cross his mind though he knew there were reputable services and even some really highly recommended ones right there in New York.

He needed to consider all options, but Tony was a paranoid asshole. He wouldn’t even trust people he paid to hand him things, there was no way he would allow an unknown alpha to touch him during heat week, let alone put his dick inside him.

There was so much hype over an omega’s heat week, he didn’t want to think of it _at all_.

Tony saw his heat as a rather big inconvenience. He hated being a mindless slave to his body and he had only ever shared it with Pepper. And for all the years Pepper spent as his assistant, she knew the signs just as he did when his heat week was approaching. In his schedules, there would be solid blocks of black unavailability and sometimes even two or three days after. Tony liked to treat himself, after all, and what better way than enjoying two days of mind-numbing relaxation at a spa or in a hot tub after the frenzy that was an omega’s heat.

And when he and Pepper were together, his heat was… The word was agonizing. So while everyone else sang the praises of in heat omegas and how beautiful they looked, how sexy it was when they were so lost in their desires… Tony would rather pass, thanks. He didn't have a choice though.

Maybe he could lock himself in one of his unknown houses he specifically bought to hide away during his heat. He’d have the blinds shut, curtains drawn, go MIA for a while with only JARVIS and his bots to make sure he didn't waste away. It was ridiculous but even the paparazzi and most obsessed Tumblr followers tracked his heat week.

It kind of amused him that even though this was freaking him out, a month from now when he was expected to have his heat, he could confuse a hell lot of people by being out and about.

Right, he was distracting himself now. Then he was so distracted by trying not to be distracted that he didn't hear the intercom go off.

“Sir.” JARVIS interrupted his thoughts. “Captain Rogers would like me to inform you that if you don’t make your way to the common floor, he will be sending Mr. Barton to retrieve you.”

“Just a minute, Jarvis,” Tony said even as he casually spun the half completed blueprints in his hands. He still had some time to decide what to do. He’d have to put it on the backburner for now, but as soon as he was able to, he’d make those decisions.

“You wanted to be informed if Mr. Barton started eying any of the vents a little too intently, sir.” JARVIS gravely said.

Tony gave up and threw the schematic back towards the table, muttering to himself as he left. “If I find even one screw missing....”

 

* * *

 

Tony was acting strangely.

Or well, he was acting strange for Tony Stark. After dinner last night, Tony had made his way down to his lab as he usually liked to do whenever he was distracted. Steve had watched him leave, sharing a concerned glance with Natasha who had also taken note of the omega’s strange behavior.

The omega genius liked to work himself to the bone. He seemed to think that he was like his creations, running on the pure strength of his will as though it was a current that sustained him like batteries did to his machines. The other members of the Avengers never said anything to him about this behavior. Tony, as far as Steve and the others were concerned, had always been like this according to Miss Potts and other acquaintances.

Even though they were all living together now in the Tower and had built a strong sense of camaraderie and fellowship amongst themselves, it was not in their right to chaperon what Tony could and could not do. Even if a lot of his habits were unhealthy and the omega lacked any superpowers or super serum to repair the daily damage of his lifestyle, it was still his choice and his right to do what he wanted in his time. They could only show their concern and offer their support whenever he did come to them, which, admittedly, wasn’t as often as they liked.

Steve was only grateful that the omega had started limiting his intake of alcohol or at least stopped drinking the hard stuff so frequently.

He had just returned from his morning run, the orange glow of the rising sun at his back when he made his way down to the lab to retrieve their overworked omega. JARVIS lit the dark hallways as he always did when Steve returned, the doors opening automatically before he even reached them.

When he found himself outside of Tony’s lab, he found it dark and empty.

Strange.

Perplexed, he wondered if Bruce had managed to drag Tony back to his rooms, or if Natasha had prodded him back to bed. Sometimes one of the others would get to the omega before he did, but there was no lingering scent of either omega or his alpha teammates.

“JARVIS?” Steve called out. It was still so strange, this world he found himself in, where there was a person with no flesh or blood, but he lived in the walls and spoke with them like anyone else off the street.

“Yes, Captain Rogers,” the computer responded immediately.

He hesitated momentarily, wondering if the supercomputer would inform its maker of Steve’s interactions with it. Shaking his head, he decided it didn’t matter anyway. The worse the omega could do was call him a mother hen and really, that was nothing to Steve.

“Is Tony okay? He’s in his rooms?” Steve asked, still standing in the lit hallway outside the abandoned lab.

“Sir has been asleep in his bed as of 1AM.” JARVIS informed him. “Brain activity indicates that Sir is in a deep cycle of REM sleep. There are standing orders to not disturb him unless the situation is dire. Is the situation dire or of life-threatening value, Captain Rogers?”

1AM.

Huh, strange indeed.

“Ah, no, JARVIS,” Steve said immediately. “Just checking.”

There was no response from the computer which Steve took as acknowledgment anyway.

It shouldn’t have been all that strange, Steve tried to convince himself as he made his way to the kitchen as he usually did after putting the omega to bed. For some reason, the abnormality of the situation wouldn’t let his mind rest, even after the omega in question turned up at breakfast as he usually did. As usual, the rest of the avengers made their way to the breakfast table either lured by the smell of bacon and pancakes or most likely the scent of their omega drifting through the air.

As they sat around talking about anything and everything, Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony and had to be prodded several times by Natasha and then Clint when he continued to stare. There was something just overall strange and Steve couldn’t put his finger on it.

Normally, he would be sharing conversations with the group, basking in the warmth of comfortable chatter as they ate. Instead, he was silently accessing the omega. His eyes lingered over the familiar features of Tony’s hair, his face, the way his hands gesticulated in the air while he spoke. Then his eyes would dip to the curve of his lips, would flicker whenever he saw the hint of a pink tongue, or whenever the omega would grin in amusement whenever Bruce grunted a reply.

Tony was oblivious to the fixed gaze, animated as he was by whatever ingenious thoughts he had while he was dreaming. He was trying to explain it in thorough detail to a Bruce Banner that was not yet cognizant without his two cups of coffee.

“You okay, Steve?” Clint asked in a low whisper. He shot a glance at the target of Steve’s fixation.

“Yeah,” the alpha replied distractedly. “I’m good.”

Tony stood and picked up his empty plate to put in the sink. Steve immediately stood as well as taking a step towards the omega though he didn’t know why.

Clint laid a concerned hand on his arm which brought him back to dizzying reality.

“I think…” Steve said as he tore his eyes off Tony, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “I’m going to gym.”

He left the kitchen, his mouth set into a firm line of confusion. It was only once he was staring at the treadmill that he took a deep breath of clean, fresh air and felt more like himself. He shook his head and made note of the strangeness of the entire morning. He instead turned to the weights and set about working out the excess energy out of his system.

 

* * *

 

Things were normal the next day.

He returned from run and found Clint carrying a sleeping Tony back to his rooms. He walked with him without a word to Tony’s bedroom where the omega was placed beneath the thick covers. He was sorely tempted to crawl under them himself and looking at Clint, he knew he wasn’t alone in having this thought.

Clint followed him to the kitchen, but the silence remained intact as they were lost in their own thoughts.

“It’s his scent,” Clint said after several minutes of quiet. Steve threw out the egg shells he had just cracked open and paused in grabbing the seasoning he liked to make them with.

“It’s… There’s…” Clint struggled to find the words then admitted in a low whisper. “I popped a boner when he fell asleep on me during the movie.”

“What?” Steve glared at him. “That’s… Barton, that’s highly inappropriate!”

Clint gave him a look that made Steve feel like he was misplaced out of time again, but Clint just shrugged his comment off. “I’m not gonna jump him, jeez.”

“Well,” Steve said, embarrassed that technically that’s what he had implied. “Omegas have a way of affecting alphas and these reactions are natural…”

“Oh God,” Clint said horrified, “I’ve already had this talk years ago from my own parents. I didn’t tell you to get it again.” He beat a hasty retreat out of the kitchen and Steve had to laugh at that.

But in the back of his mind, he found himself agreeing with the other alpha that Tony did smell rather good lately. Well, he had always smelled rather good. It was just as he said, there was something about omegas that enticed alphas and vice versa. It should be expected given that they were in constant contact with each other and well, these urges were natural.

It didn’t mean they had to be brutes about it though.

Steve hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but he had his fair share of wet dreams that had started to center around a specific omega.

Steve shook his head and added milk to the eggs so they’d be nice and fluffy and a hint of ground pepper, just like Tony liked them. He gave his customary morning smile to the omega that then stumbled into the kitchen with barely opened eyes.

The next two days passed without any blip in normality. To their disappointment, Thor actually had to leave for Asgard having been recalled for business he couldn’t really explain. He promised to return sooner rather than later and the remaining Avengers had another movie night.

Clint bickered with Tony when the omega started rearranging the furniture after complaining that the way the couches and chairs were arranged weren’t optimal to seeing the entire flat screen TV he had just installed. Bruce didn’t care either way and Natasha indulged in Tony’s ravings. She enjoyed the ride when he continued to push the furniture here and there while she was still on it.

Steve allowed the sniping to go back and forth until he returned with freshly popped popcorn and then he had to put his foot down just so they can start the movie. Tony ended up curled on the cushions, sprawled over both Bruce and Steve while he discretely threw popcorn at Clint who was relaxed on a bunch of cushions on the floor. Natasha then stole the bag before it all got wasted as ammunition. She and Steve passed it amongst themselves and kept it away from the pouting omega.

The night ended well and Tony started to think that he might just survive the pre-heat week before the actual thing came and punched him in the face like he had expected it to.

Then Pepper Potts called and reminded Tony that they had a fundraiser to attend for Stark Industries.

Pepper still managed Tony’s schedule but things were awkward between them since the breakup so there wasn’t much conversation to be had besides stating adamantly that Tony _had_  to be there. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was worrying about his upcoming heat especially when he wasn’t sure as the exact date it would arrive.

Giving into agreeing to go may or may not have been one of the worse decisions Tony ever made. But he was stubborn when he wanted to be and he refused to admit, even to himself, that he should not be in public with his body pumping out the yummy yummy omega hormones that were basically a siren’s call to unmated alphas.

He had no one to blame for this. When the fundraiser had been in the works for scheduling, the date had been discretely decided upon with Tony’s heat in mind. It was supposed to be three or four weeks before his heat hit. By that margin, going to this fundraiser should have been safe, but one week was risky, and it was even more so since this heat was coming off schedule.

It wasn’t Tony’s fault either that his body had decided to betray him and was basically sending out invitations to his bed to his teammates.

Speaking of his teammates…

He managed to convince Bruce to attend with him and then eventually Clint with the offer of free food and alcohol. Funny enough, Clint then convinced Steve to attend via guilt trip and when he asked Natasha if she would go, the female alpha didn’t give a definite answer but appeared in a stunning black cocktail dress when the limo arrived anyway.

Overall, Tony felt indisputably safe surrounded by the alphas and he was even relaxed and smiling freely by the time they finally arrived. A strong drink helped to settle his nerves, but he couldn’t deny that walking with his team made him feel untouchable.

The flash of camera lights going off guaranteed another headline for the Avengers though they hadn’t come to the event in that official capacity. The reporters got a good picture of the alphas that accompanied the omega and the way they unintentionally formed a solid shield of bodies around him as they made their way into the beautifully decorated ballroom where the fundraiser is taking place.

It was actually turning out to be a good night. It wasn’t party popping and Tony did limit the number of drinks he had after he got a nice buzz going, but he was having a good time. He had good conversations with Bruce, was entertained by the tiny hors d'oeuvre that Clint made faces at, and Steve and Natasha had been quietly speaking amongst themselves while maintaining that ever vigilant pose they tended to do naturally.

Then of course, after feeling safe the entire evening, he managed to get cornered by some knothead on his way to the restrooms. He tried to brush off the alpha’s advances but for once, he wasn’t the one that was drunk up to his eyeballs from liquor and the alpha continued to follow him. He probably didn’t even know who Tony was but regardless, he didn’t take no for an answer. The alpha, undeniably handsome but very offputting, had put his hands on Tony with the promise of knotting him like a good little bitch.

Banner almost hulked out when he found them, especially after catching the sour scent of Tony’s fear and when he saw where the alpha’s hands actually were, groping freely at Tony’s ass.

Natasha who had been two steps behind the doctor, incapacitated the alpha easily while Clint hustled both Bruce and Tony away from the event. Steve was unaware of the situation and was only brought into the loop when Natasha returned to the table they had all been sitting at.

The Avengers left the event, another thing noted by the reporters.

Steve became undeniably upset over what happened and called for a team meeting. No one answered and really, he expected that when he found Tony holed up in his room, disturbed by the night’s events. He didn’t want to leave the omega alone but now that they were back in the Tower, the omega was as safe as he could get so Steve went for a late run because he was so worked up. Clint actually joined him but Natasha decided to remain behind with Bruce.

Tony wasn’t in any actual danger that he couldn’t get out of and logically Steve knew that the omega was capable of handling himself. Even drunk, Tony was quick to think when faced with problems and besides that, the omega always had plan A, B, and C for any situation and was capable of thinking one up on the fly if nothing else worked.

Still, the unease only settled after he returned to the Tower. Maybe he was overreacting and most likely, Tony would brush off the entire thing, but Steve was determined to talk to the omega come morning.

His sleep ended up uneasy and he was startled awake by the shrill fire alarm that went off for a brief two seconds before it died out.

He ended up at the kitchens in just his sweatpants, followed by the rest of the Avengers only to find a very peculiar scene.

Tony was at the stove, a sheepish smile and a red flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. One of his bots, Dum-E, was holding a fire extinguisher, and Steve could smell the remnants of burnt toast as well as see the remains of it in the trash. They were all eying him with concern and Steve stepped forward.

“Okay, talk.” He demanded and of all the things he expected to hear, the thing that Tony ended up saying is the least of them all.

“ETA for my heat is less than a week,” Tony blurted out.

There was a moment of stunned silence, to which Natasha then said, “Bullshit. I know your schedule, it isn’t for another month.”

Tony gave her the stink eye and then crossed his arms. Bruce, despite not having his coffee, was surprisingly up to speed and mulled over Tony’s explanation.

“I believe him,” Bruce said after a moment of consideration. “He’s actually displaying several symptoms that are normal for omegas going into heat.”

“What?” Tony demanded, face flushing when he remembered the way he had been feeling around the alphas, the tingles of heat that had been creeping up on him during random moments in the day.

“You’re sleeping more,” Bruce pointed out and Steve’s eyes lit up at the explanation.

“Huh.” Clint wondered. “You did rearrange all the furniture in the living room the other day.”

“I bought us a new T.V.” Tony protested, though now that he thought about it, he knew that omegas that were preparing for heat were very specific about their environment. He was definitely more obnoxious about lesser things on a normal day so he never really thought about it

“It’s classical nesting symptoms that prelude heat,” Natasha pointed out. She seemed a little disturbed that she hadn't thought of it before herself, but that was one mistake she made. As his assistant before she had revealed herself to him as a SHIELD agent, Natasha had memorized all of Tony’s important facts which included personal information such as when he was expecting his heat and who his partners were. It was sloppy of her to have never suspected anything else just because she had that information.

“Okay,” Steve said with a tone that somehow managed to convey both certainty and uncertainty. “Your… heat is in a week.”

“Less,” Tony corrected just because he could.

“Less than a week,” Steve agreed with a sigh. “What do you want to do?” Then his face heated up when he realized that even though Tony shared this information with them, it was none of his or the others’ business what Tony would do during that time. His mind then started to wander over what exactly an omega like Tony would be doing in that time and he had to forcibly steer his mind away from that direction.

“Um.” It was the only thing that Tony says. The quiet admission of vulnerability reminded Steve of the previous night and he worried that Tony thought he wasn’t safe. It was a worry that shouldn’t exist because they’re teammates and beyond that, they all cared about one another.

“Look, we’re not going to take advantage of you just because you're in heat,” Steve said firmly. He gave the others a look that was pure authority. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as though trying to look intimidating would end any discussion regarding that matter. Bruce looked actually affronted at the implication while Clint and Natasha answered his stare with narrowed eyes. This actually made Steve smile and he was able to turn to Tony and confidently said, “You’re safe with us, Tony.”

Tony couldn't help but let the smile break out on his face at Steve’s little display. He felt a little more confident now, a little less embarrassed about bringing up his heat with the way Steve and the others were acting.

“That's cute of you to say, stars and stripes,” Tony drawled with a grin, “But I was never worried about my virtue with you guys. I got the brains and the power to protect myself even if you all chase after my ass.”

Natasha just lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow in response as though it was a personal challenge and Tony actually faltered in his arrogance, blinking at her with wide eyes.

“What about our safety?” Clint then joked and Tony scoffed in reply. It broke the slight tension that had been building up and even Steve stifled a laugh. He resumed his role as the breakfast provider and nudged Tony out of the way to reach for a clean pan.

“I am in complete control of my facilities which is amazing actually, so I am well able to say what I want or don't want,” Tony replied easily. “Like, for example, lock me in a room with Hammer and I'd still tell him to go knot himself with his four-inch dick.”

Bruce couldn't help but snort at that before he replied. Something about Tony's statement had sounded odd to him. “Are your heats normally stressful?”

Tony sighed before reluctantly giving in, “Well… Yeah. I mean, I don't want to kiss and tell but… my partner could never satisfy me.” He looked away, feeling the embarrassment seep into his voice again and even a small amount of shame.

The group had fallen silent but Bruce walked over to Tony when he realized something. Tony was a well-known playboy, his promiscuity was infamous. He had so many lovers in the past, a variety of alphas, betas, and omegas, but Bruce knew his friend had only trusted one person for his heats. He hadn’t gotten the exact details of their relationship but from the downcast look in Tony’s eyes, he had a suspicion. He placed a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder and lifting the omega’s face towards his, got his friend’s attention back to him. “Tony,” Bruce said slowly, “Pepper’s a beta.”

Tony bit his lip to hold back a scathing remark of how _observant_ Bruce was. It was instinctual to lash out whenever people mentioned that bit but Bruce didn't deserve that. Bruce, despite turning into an angry rage monster, was a gentle soul when it came to people he cared for and Tony had been honored to be counted as one of those people. Instead, he pressed his lips into a firm line.

“Did Pepper ever use alpha synthetics?” At Tony’s blank look, Bruce continued, “Synthesized alpha hormones or scents during your heat?”

“What?”

“Oh, Tony,” Bruce breathed in sympathy. He understood now why Tony seemed to have such a dismal attitude about his heat if he ever talked about it. If anyone experienced nothing but pain during something that should have been amazing, it was no wonder Tony dreaded his heat week.

The rest of the alphas had frozen after reaching the same conclusion that Bruce had. The doctor pulled the omega into an embrace, ignoring Tony’s stiff reaction. He instinctively tried to soothe the distress he could smell emanating from Tony's body by holding him close and it worked. Bruce’s natural alpha scent slowly seeped into his skin, and all Tony could smell was his friend’s familiar herbal scent. It was comforting and Tony found himself relaxing as Bruce started to speak to him.

He explained gently with a neutral tone, treating his friend the way he would have if he spoke to an omega beta couple experiencing problems during heat. And because it was Tony, he didn't feel the need to dumb it down, explaining it in the speech that doctors and endocrinologists would be well familiar with. The hard scientific facts were more helpful to Tony than any layman term and explanation would be.

He spoke about how omegas were drawn to alphas during heat week and that alphas were equally drawn to the omegas. Pheromones dictated compatibility and successful exchanging of bodily fluids during heat week eased the symptoms at the very beginning. This often led to a week of indulging sex marathons between the omega and alpha.

A beta and omega or a beta and alpha pair could achieve the same results but since betas lacked the genes to produce the needed pheromones, they would need to use the synthesized omega or alpha hormones during heat or rut week in order to get their partner through it.

To find that both Pepper and Tony were unaware of this fact was a sad discovery but it made so much more sense now that Bruce had explained it.

“I'm sorry you went through what you did, Tony,” Bruce sympathized. “But your heat can be a good thing and with the right partner or partners, it's an experience unlike anything else.”

He looked into his friend's eyes and could only see the truth there and Tony became so curious about all he had missed out on. He felt horrible for both himself and Pepper, that maybe things would have been easier between them had one of them just taken the time to take care of each other, to learn more about what made them compatible and work on the issues that weren’t.

But that was in the past and in the present, Tony was surrounded by alphas who cared about him. And he cared about them, had known that he did long before the moment he had taken a missile and flown it into a wormhole.

“What do you want to do, Tony?” Bruce asked seriously. “I can’t speak for the others but I will admit… I have thought of you as my omega since I started staying here with everyone and I like to think that you think of me as your alpha as well.”

Tony felt his eyes widen at the admission, but he felt more touched that anything. It really was a revelation when normally in the past, such admissions of commitment usually sent him running and breaking ties.

He admitted with some difficulty, “I trust you guys…” Then after looking at each alpha and seeing their eyes fixed intently on his, he said, “I think the media was right and that I think of myself as the omega to our little group.” He bowed his head, struggling with putting the emotions he felt into words. When he felt ready, he was still unable to really look at them when he admitted, “I think it's made me happy thinking that, being ah... The head omega. I like taking care of you guys, I like knowing you’re all here with me… It does make me happy.”

His head jerked up when Natasha said firmly, “I consider myself as your alpha.”

“Me too,” Steve agreed with a nod and a bashful smile. Clint nodded in agreement.

“Well,” Bruce smiled though he was in no way surprised by the others’ responses, “Now that that’s out of the way. Do you even want us to help with your heats? Do you even find us sexually attractive?”

Tony was actually surprised at the question and started his response with “Are we being serious right now? You guys are the closest thing I have…” His face heated up red again and his words broke off before he replied with a simply, “Yeah, yeah I do. I think I would like to, I mean, if you guys are up for it.”  
.  
Steve cleared his throat, feeling the need to clarify, “We don't want to pressure you… if you need us… if you want us…”

“I…” Tony trailed off and looking at his teammates. He had entertained the idea of asking his alphas for help but had written it off as something he couldn’t possibly do. The media liked to paint this pretty picture of them as an alpha unit but it had never been an actual fact. It sent an exhilarating thrill throughout his entire body when he thought he could actually have that. “How about.. we take it slow?”

“What do you need, Tony?” Natasha asked and it was such a relief to hear her say that. It was the direct way she addressed situations that was familiar and comforting.

Tony glanced between them, a nervous flutter in his stomach at the realization that they had really meant it, that they really did want him as their omega. “My um… heat… I think it’ll hit in a few days.” He could still feel his face burning hot but he continued, forging on. “What about… just sharing my bed? It’ll be like a huge sleepover. My bed's big enough that Thor can hog half of it and we’d still be good.”

The red headed alpha gave an encouraging smile and said, “I can do that.”

The others agreed and that's how Tony ended up being in the center of a sleeping pile of alphas later that night.

When they each turned up in his room, he expected it to be an awkward affair but surprisingly, it was anything but. If anything, it just felt like a movie night that never ended and that changed locations. It turned out that Tony had been exaggerating, maybe just slightly with regards to his bed. While there was a good amount of space in his bed, housing five people was a tight squeeze but they somehow managed. The need to press close together with the omega overrode their discomfort, at least for now. It took some shuffling and an awkward limb here and there before each person was able to settle comfortably.

And then they had to rearrange themselves all over again when Clint had to take a leak after they had all finally gotten comfortable. Each person was respectful of the others’, there were no wandering hands, no sneaky fingers that pinched at Tony’s ass.

Tony was at the very center, with Steve next to him, a small but generous amount of space between their bodies. Next to Tony, Bruce was stretched out on his back, complaining that being Tony’s little spoon would give him a huge backache the next morning. Clint had been nestled between Bruce and Natasha but had lost his spot, so he grudgingly nudged Steve over until the blond alpha had to roll to his side, settling himself comfortably against Tony’s back.

He was in an awkward position though, something Tony picked up on since Steve kept squirming against him. With a vicious poke, Steve finally fixed the problem by sneaking his arm under Tony’s pillow and draping his arm across the omega’s waist. When there were no protests, Steve felt settled enough to relax for sleep though he still couldn’t for several minutes as he was hyper aware of his body pressed against Tony’s.

It wasn’t as comfortable as it was when he was either alone or with just one other person, but having his alphas with him more than made up for it. Tony felt some part of him breath out a sigh of relief. There had been a knot inside him that was unraveling, releasing all the pent up and nervous energy he hadn't realized was building all throughout the week.

That night, Tony fell asleep easily, surrounded and embraced by the scent of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think this prompt would take me about 5k words. Hah... ha.. ha...  
> Well, I've finally gotten to the point where I start actually answering the prompt so I'm happy :) Filthy things happen next, bwahahaha.  
> Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to leave suggestions/comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings aren't so bad and neither are possessive alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a tentative number as to how many chapters I think this is. And I've already messed it up. This chapter was supposed to have 3 different sex scenes, hence my promise of filth but it ended up having a lot more of something else. Oh well. That just means there may be more chapters to this than initially thought.  
> Also, I'm struggling with the verb tenses in this story for some reason so yeah I'm gonna keep continuing to apologize if it feels a little weird -_- I don't know what's wrong with me t.t

The morning after Tony’s impromptu sleepover was just as easy to deal with as the previous night. It wasn’t like they all woke up at the same time and ended up staring at each other in the early morning light.

It was a testament to how comfortable they all were, nestled together in a pile of sleepy limbs that not even Natasha woke up when Steve tried to leave the bed. Tony was only jostled awake because his comfortable mound of pillows had been disturbed when Steve slipped away.

Tony had started reaching for the blonde alpha before he was even completely awake. Somehow, between one blink and the next, Steve had craftily made his way over the mounds of sleeping bodies and was able to set his feet on the floor. Tony watched from his spot in the bed, Bruce curled up on his side facing the omega and Clint having shifted over, rolling into the warmth Steve had left behind.

Steve stretched silently, raising his arms above his head before he rolled his neck to work out the kinks he acquired during the night. When he turned to face the bed, he seemed surprised to see Tony blinking him with bleary eyes but he smiled nonetheless and whispered, “Hey, I’m going for my run, okay?”

Tony gave a grunt of acknowledgment, not even fighting the desire to close his eyes now that he knew why Steve was leaving.

“You want anything while I'm out?” Steve’s voice asked.

Tony mumbled something, already pulled into a dream. By the next time he woke up, his bed was considerably emptier with only Bruce still slumbering away peacefully.

He went in search of his wayward teammates. It felt like every other morning and Tony could almost feel like it really was.

His first stop was the kitchen. Usually, Steve liked to cook breakfast for the whole team. Tony was normally dead asleep by the time he came back but the one time Tony had been going for twenty-six hours, he witnessed the excess energy the super soldier had even after his run.

At the entryway, he stopped dead in his tracks. He expected to see plates of eggs, pancakes, or sausages, whichever Steve was in the mood to cook, but instead there was an ungodly amount of bagels. Lots and lots of breakfast bagels. Just from where he was standing, he could see there were plain, poppy, sesame, wheat… There were some he couldn't even tell what they were but knew they had to be different based on the texture and look alone.

He was astonished, his eyebrows raised to his hairline as he assessed the bagel takeover. On the counter, he also spied two more brown bags with the tops folded over.

“JARVIS,” Tony inquired, and even to his ears, his voice sounded faint with surprise. “I want a number. Analyze how many kinds of bagels there are if you could.”

There was a sound of surprise from the kitchen occupants as JARVIS dutifully scanned the room.

“Scanning the contents of the table alone yields fourteen types of bagels, Sir,” JARVIS informed him. “Would you like to know the specifics, Sir?”

Tony waved a hand dismissively and instead walked into the kitchen. Natasha barely acknowledged his presence, caught up in reading on her tablet while Steve stood at the stove, finishing the last of his cooking.

“Morning,” Clint greeted him. The archer had two bagels cut in front of him. He slathered cream cheese on all pieces, thoughts preoccupied. Natasha bit into her bagel before she returned her attention to the tablet on her lap.

Steve turned towards him, a plate in hand, and Tony was relieved to see that there was something other than bagels for breakfast.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve greeted brightly. His tone was warm and happy, and the look he gave Tony was one of proud accomplishment. Tony returned it with a smile of his own, but his eyes zeroed in on the plate that Steve then sets down.

Eggs, home fries, and bacon. Perfect. Tony made his way over to grab a plate so he can help himself.

Steve started to talk while Tony retrieved a plate from the dish rack. “I didn't know which kind you wanted, so I just brought back a couple of each.”

Tony had just grabbed a fork when Steve then said, “They had different kinds of cream cheese too so there’s…”

They each turned to face the other, coming face to face. Steve was holding out a plate of bagels that he had just cut for the omega. Tony blinked at him in surprise. “Oh, uh, I was just gonna have some potatoes and eggs. Need the protein, you know.”

Then to his horror, Steve’s blue eyes grew large and he looked… crestfallen.

“Oh,” The alpha said, a hint of disappointment that speared through Tony’s chest at its unexpected appearance. And now Tony was thinking, _what the hell_?

The alpha seemed frozen where he stood and his expression went from content to stoic. His body told a different tale though, the muscles in his arms had tensed up and the lines around his mouth were tight. His posture pretty much screamed ‘hurt’ and Tony felt a mixture of panic and concern at the sudden change.

“He said you told him you wanted bagels this morning,” Natasha said, having glanced up when the silence became almost palpable.

“When did I…?” Tony pondered. Steve made an embarrassed noise and tried to turn away before Tony caught his wrist.

“Hey, no,” Tony protested soothingly. “I can make this work.”

He took the plate from Steve’s hands and grabbing one of the eggs with his fork, made an egg sandwich. When he brought the sandwich to his mouth, he could see Steve eying him as though he wasn't sure if Tony was just indulging him.

And really, that was what Tony was doing when he compromised. He hadn't felt like eating a bagel, there was just so much honestly, but that first bite of the sandwich made him take that thought back. The egg was soft and tasty while the bagel was chewy. It was a good combination and he decided to put bacon in the next one to add a bit of crunchy crispness to the mix. He was genuinely pleased with it and gave Steve a grateful smile while he ate.

The alpha relaxed after he saw the smile. Steve had felt accomplished when he came back from his run with two plastic bags crammed with bags of bagels. He had had a panicked moment at the deli, overwhelmed by how many choices were offered nowadays.

Luckily an employee had noticed him, smiled at the lost look in his eyes, and helped the alpha pick a decent variety.

“Your omega’s lucky to have such a caring alpha,” the girl had said before he left. He had been flustered but strangely pleased at the comment.

When it seemed as though Tony hadn't wanted them at all, Steve had felt… rejected. It was such a strange feeling that he had immediately tried to push it aside. Regardless of his effort, it still stung even though he tried to ignore it.

Fortunately, Tony had fixed the problem in that easy way he had of coming to workable solutions. Steve felt his alpha purring inside him as the omega ate another of his makeshift sandwiches, making soft happy noises that he probably wasn't even aware of making.

The atmosphere eventually slid back into comfortable warmth. They talked between bites of food and Tony eventually just basked in the hum of conversation between the alphas.

He was content as is, observing his teammates. He had woken up in a relaxed state, a surprise when he had considered the most probable outcome of the next morning.

He expected more… awkwardness? He wasn't sure what he had been expecting really, but besides the tiny mishap with Steve, the morning felt strange but in a good way, normal.

His mind flashed back to all those mornings before his heat actually hit in the past. Pepper had acted like there was a bomb about to drop despite her forced cheerfulness. Tony would spend all his mornings in the lab, sustained only by a bowl of cereal and a cup or two of lukewarm coffee. He had tried to stave off the heat as long as he could, had often submerged himself in his projects in his attempts. When the cramps hit, sharp and aching, he never knew if it was from his pre-heat or hunger pains. He just remembered dragging himself back out of the lab and seeking Pepper’s scent in their bed. Eventually, the tapping of her heels would echo in the hallway and she'd come in, sigh, and rolled him onto his knees.

It had been too much for her and not even the warmth of his alphas could ease the chill in his heart as the disconcerting thought surfaced. It twisted something inside of Tony that his heat or even him as a person may be too much for them as well.

It was irrational, he knew. Bruce had explained why his previously shared heats had gone so wrong, but that irrational part buried deep beneath all the cool logic still ate at him. He clung to the memory of Bruce’s arms around him and their quiet but firm desires to be his alphas.

He wanted an insight on their thoughts though, but he was reluctant to ask for it. He leaned over a little, trying to sneak a look at Natasha’s tablet and found it opened on an article in maybe Polish. He looked away before she caught him staring but she most likely knew anyway.

Steve’s mood had continued to improve. He had no plans today and was considering visiting one of the New York museums, maybe an art museum.

Clint was grumbling to himself, clearly unhappy about whatever it was that had been preoccupying his thoughts.

“I just realized something,” Clint sighed as he dusted the crumbs from his fingers.

“Hmm?” Natasha replied, glancing up briefly to turn to the other alpha.

Clint folded his arm on the table and buried his head so only one blue eye peeked at the group.

“We have to submit heat leave requests,” Clint whined into his arms. This wasn't news to Tony or Natasha but Steve was apparently surprised.

“Mine’s already in,” Natasha shrugged which only made Clint grimace some more. “Entered this morning.”

“What?” Steve turned incredulous eyes towards Clint. “Don't these things just… happen?”

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at them even though he could feel a blush traveling to his cheeks. He was the reason for these requests after all. “Hah, paid consultant here. I am a free man.”

Clint gave him a disgruntled look and decided to reply to Steve instead. “Mated employees have to submit one at the beginning of the year for their mate and one for themselves if their cycles aren’t synced. Then, you know,” he waved a hand in the air, dismissive, “Exceptions.”

He continued on to say as though reciting, “Unmated employees have to submit a heat leave request two weeks before hand. They're technically just to keep the availability sheets updated but…” His voice dropped into a low whisper, “If you submit a request less than two weeks… it goes straight to Director Fury’s inbox.”

“Needless to say, no one submits a leave request, heat or otherwise, after the two week deadline,” Natasha said wryly. She gave Tony a smirk, “Can't be helped in our case though.”

“Yeaaah,” Clint groaned, “Which means that by this afternoon, Fury’s gonna get three little red flags with my name, Natasha’s, and yeah, yours too, Steve.”

Tony outright laughed at his misery, highly amused until Clint said with a smirk, “Don't worry, sweetheart, your name's gonna be in there too. On each and every notice.”

The thought of Fury reading his name on three different requests for taking care of a heat... That certainly killed his amusement.

“What?” Tony demanded.

“We have to put our partner’s name down,” Clint explained with a sigh. Natasha’s smirks only grew at the look that crossed Tony’s face. He looked horrified and his mouth twisted, trying to adopt a stoic expression though it failed miserably.

“Okay, that's not funny,” Tony exclaimed when Clint didn't laugh or call him gullible. “Isn't that an invasion of privacy or something?”

“We’re a super secret government organization,” Clint mumbled against the table. “It's not a matter of wanting proof if we’re playing hooky from work. They do background checks and all that.”

“Mhmm.” Natasha agreed nonchalantly, “I've actually done some of them.”

“You would,” Tony muttered to himself.

He clapped Steve on the shoulder who took in the entire conversation with a grimace. “Good luck with that, Cap.”

Tony left the kitchen, his thoughts whirled in so many different directions.

He could just see it now, Fury now regretful of pulling Tony into the Avengers. Tony has done what an army of aliens and a possessed Norse god could not -- incapacitated the Avengers. Well, okay, that was an exaggeration. His heat may be deadly at times but it would only last a week. The world can survive without them for a week, right? It better, Tony mentally grumbled to himself.

He shook his head, intent on doing some science just in case it really couldn't. It didn't hurt to be prepared.

 

* * *

 

Tony didn't get to do any science that afternoon.

At 2:45 PM, he got a call from the R&D department of one of his facilities in New Jersey. He was pretty sure that his presence wasn't needed, but the head researcher managed to convince him that it'd be a good idea to make an appearance. It was a newly installed facility and Tony had made it a point to visit and walk the grounds at least every couple of years.

Tony was generally picky about who he spent time with but he found that the bright minds that were recruited into his company tended to be on the same wavelength as he was. Generally speaking.

He was still antsy about the previous night though. And he wasn’t 100% sure, but there was that little prickly feeling on the back of his neck that said his alphas wouldn't be comfortable with him out there even if he decided to take his suit.

JARVIS advised against it after Tony tested his blood for levels of omegan hormones. It was significantly higher but the symptoms hadn't worsened yet. He had been checking his blood since he felt the signs start up and it seemed to have an erratic development. The information didn't help him at all to determine when his heat would hit.

Bruce was preoccupied the entire day. He disappeared to his floor after waking and wouldn’t be emerging until later that evening. There was supposed to be some conference call with several expert physicists. He had promised Bruce that JARVIS would not record the call even though Tony had been so curious about the subjects they would be speaking of.

He was about to seek out Clint or Natasha when JARVIS informed him that Director Fury and a SHIELD lackey were entering the building.

He made a hasty escape and ran into Steve while he was doing it. The alpha protested leaving but eventually caved in. He didn't want Tony to go by himself, Tony didn't want to go by himself, and neither of them wanted to meet with Director Fury.

So Tony sped out of New York with Steve buckled in the passenger seat. They bickered over the radio through half the trip, then bonded over how New York really hadn't changed much since Steve’s day. It was still a bustling city filled with strange people and always so, so busy with life.

They had been exchanging glances at each other during the ride, Steve more than Tony who tried to keep his eyes on the road. By the time they reached the facility, they were back to easy conversations, talking about more renovations that Tony wanted to make at the Tower.

“I don't need anything fancy, Tony,” Steve argued when the omega suggested installing a hot tub in his bathroom.

“I think a hot tub’s pretty necessary,” Tony retorted. God, Tony loved his bathroom. “Or,” and Tony tried his hand at this, hoping it wouldn't crash and burn in his face. “You can always join me in mine.”

Steve’s face turned so red that Tony just ended up grinning, pleased, as they walked into the building.

Then Tony got swept away by the team working there and Steve just tagged along. There were two or three people excited to meet him, but generally, they gravitated around the genius omega like planets around the sun.

Steve wasn't at all offended. He was actually a little relieved since his fame as Captain America had never sat well on his shoulders. He was a simple person with simple wants and he just wanted to live a good life where his friends and those that he considered as family were safe and happy too.

He pretty much stood against the wall, ever watchful of the omega as he moved around the room effortlessly.

Tony worked his magic and charm around the group. This was his world and he was God here. He talked and gestured while he inspected their projects, pointing out flaws, and praising details that he found brilliant. His excitement was obvious and everyone was feeling the effects of it as his scent slowly saturated the room.

It was a scent Steve has become familiar with, almost intimately with the way he was pressed chest to back against the omega last night. It lured him into a kind of happy daze, eyes trained on Tony as he continued his inspections.

Then he smelled something and it made his upper lip curl up to bare his teeth.

Alpha arousal.

There was an alpha trailing after his omega like a lovesick pup and Steve’s vision became submerged in red. Tony was unaware as he sat casually on the edge of a desk with his legs stretched out in front of him.

The alpha was hovering nearby his omega. He was young, just fresh out of college, maybe, but the way he looked at Tony was making Steve curl his fingers as he fought against the sudden urge to just grab the omega and leave.

Tony was having a good time. Steve wouldn't do that to the genius or to himself.

He refused to succumb to that baser instinct that saw the younger alpha as a threat just because he was showing interest towards Tony. It wasn’t anything like the alpha from the previous night. The younger alpha was composed, his cheeks a ruddy red, and his eyes were fixated on Tony but not unfocused in hunger. He didn't make any move to touch the omega though he tried to be as close as socially acceptable.

Steve tried to tame his instincts by telling himself that the alpha was young and obviously worshiped Tony for his work. Hero worship, even. Throughout, Tony has shown no sign of acknowledging the attraction and this helped to calm Steve's alpha instincts.

The time it took Tony to wrap everything up felt too long for Steve who did nothing but kept an eye on the other alpha.

The head researcher then took a picture of the group in front of the lab room. Steve didn't join because he was not an SI employee. His hands clenched tightly into fists when the alpha draped an arm over Tony’s shoulder but he didn't do anything because a beta did the same thing on the other side. He can tell Tony wasn't 100% comfortable but he remained as calm as he could. As long as Tony gave no sign of distress, Steve was sure he could do this.

He was given a reprieve before they went to dinner which Tony promised the group as a treat. The admiration they had already initially had for the genius literally quadrupled at the announcement.

When Tony rejoined him after the picture, the scent of the other people hit him like a tsunami, steamrolling over him with its intensity. He was still able to smell the omega, but Tony’s scent was covered under all the others’.

Steve could barely tolerate it and then he couldn't stand it at all when he got a whiff of the alpha pup’s scent smeared on Tony’s neck.

He pulled a surprised Tony into what he hoped was the unisex bathroom. His arms were wrapped around the omega, nose buried against Tony’s neck as he pressed him against the wall. It wasn’t threatening, he was not trying to cage Tony in or keep him from leaving. It was more like his instincts were telling him to shield the omega from others, to protect him. The scent that he breathed in was tainted, but he could smell Tony’s unique scent under it all.

Every breath made him feel better but it also made his hands itch with the need to fix it.

Tony's hands were carding through his hair and it was soothing and nice. He was pliant and trusting in Steve’s arms and the alpha suddenly felt guilty about the way he reacted.

“You okay there, Steve?” Tony’s voice rumbled against his cheek.

That felt nice too but he reluctantly pulled away. He didn’t want to meet Tony’s eyes because he felt ashamed that he lost control.

“Yeah… Sorry,” he sighed with frustration, “I just lost control.”

“It was Wells, right?” Tony inquired with a knowing look. “The alpha kid?”

Steve nodded in affirmation and Tony chuckled, “Yeah, I figured. You looked really sour once he started getting close. He’s just a little starstruck. He’ll get over it once he finds out how much of an ass I am.”

The alpha wanted to smile but he didn't like the way Tony said that. “You’re amazing, Tony,” he told the omega with a frown.

“I’m a genius,” Tony simply corrected.

“Amazing too.” And Steve said it with such sincerity that it actually sounded true instead of the way Tony himself would have said it. So the omega gave in and gently agreed which made Steve smile brightly.

“You think you're ready to go back out there?” Tony playfully taunted.

“Actually…” Steve ducked his head back into the curve of Tony’s neck so that his nose was pressed up against the skin there. He found the foreign alpha’s scent there, the subtle claim that wasn't really a claim, but Steve’s alpha instincts were growling about the foreign scent. He didn't like it there.

“You… You smell like him,” Steve quietly said. “Can I…?” He nuzzled against Tony neck just slightly and hoped the omega wouldn't be offended.

Tony sounded surprised as he answered, “You want to scent mark me?”

Normally such measures weren't necessary between alphas and omegas. The Avengers had never had the need to do so since Tony had been constantly surrounded by them. He had been pretty much soaking in their combined scents so he always smelled like them. But now, with the many different strange scents that clung onto his clothes and skin, Steve was finding it hard to want anything other than rubbing himself all over the omega.

His hands gripped at the back of Tony’s shirt.

“Okay, Cap,” Tony said softly. He then tilted his head back in a show of submission and Steve felt that tight coil of unease start to unravel with Tony’s permission.

At first, he just pressed his cheek against Tony’s neck. Then his hands started to travel, gently but firmly pressing down, leaving his scent so that it erased any others.

He started to nuzzle against the soft unblemished skin there. Tony’s scent was slowly becoming cleaner, more familiar now that Steve was adding his own scent to the omega’s.

Then along with their scents mixing, Steve smelled it. He remembered how Clint’s eyes had been so distracted, so dazed, when he spoke about Tony’s scent and how it had been affecting him.

Steve had acted mortified at the time but now, he understood perfectly. This scent was familiar to Steve as well. Whenever he caught snatches of it, it would heat his blood to boiling, desire and hunger forcing him to fuck his hand later that night. And when he came, he would squeeze the swell of his knot as he fantasized about the omega he desired.

It was completely Tony. The scent was undeniably him but sweeter, deeper. It made his brain fog over with lust and it made him ache because it meant that Tony himself was aroused.

It was that thought that made him dare to press his lips against the omega’s neck. When Tony’s breath hitched, but his hands curled on Steve’s arms, the alpha followed it with a swipe of his tongue.

This was a more effective way to get rid of any lingering scents he found unsavory on his omega. It helped tremendously that Tony only bared his neck and gave the alpha permission to do as he wished.

So Steve kissed and licked, he greedily breathed in the blooming scent of Tony’s arousal. And when the omega started sighing in pleasure, Steve started to suck, delighted when that caused Tony to initially jerk in surprise. The moan that came after was even more encouragement and Steve followed through as he used his mouth and tongue to pull more breathy sounds from his omega.

He could feel his cock twitching to life in his pants and pulled his hips away so he didn't start instinctively grinding against the omega. He wanted to, God, did he want to, but more than that he wanted to touch more of Tony’s skin. He wanted to completely erase all other scents but his. The shirt still smelled so much like strangers that Steve wanted it off him.

His hands moved to the edge of Tony’s shirt, fingering the material as he asked with darkening hungry eyes, “Can I…?”

Tony had seemed more than happy to go along with Steve’s advances so when his own hands dropped to cover Steve’s, the alpha was concerned. The omega’s breathing was heavier, but his eyes were shockingly clear.

“How much do you know about what happens to omegas when they're constantly with alphas?” Tony asked rather seriously.

There was a nervous undercurrent to his tone that Steve didn’t initially catch. He was distracted by the need to touch Tony. His growing erection was also aching in the trapped confines of his pants, but the omega was looking at him intently with a dash of anxiety that had Steve reigning in his lust.

What had he been asking? Then he recalled what the question had been and Steve outright blushed, immediately thinking that Tony was talking about the way omegas leaked slick when they got turned on.

“Oh jeez, Tony, I know all about the birds and the bees,” He told the omega and gathered him close again. It excited him, made his erection throb and ache for the feeling of Tony’s hands on him.

His own hand landed on the small of Tony’s back, fingertips just lightly grazing at his tail bone. He was feeling a little bold and so, he edged his fingertips just under Tony’s shirt where it met the edge of Tony’s jeans.

He caressed the skin there, amazed at how smooth and soft it felt. He was already leaning back into Tony’s space, drunk off of the delicious scent that was still rolling off of Tony in thick waves. He nipped at the shell of the omega’s ear and said, “You don’t have to get embarrassed if you get a little wet…”

“Uh, that’s not exactly… what I’m talking about,” Tony gasped in reply. It'd be so easy for him to just go with it and ignore his discomfort. Except… it really did kind of bother him.

Tony forced himself to pull away, just barely, but he wanted to look into Steve’s eyes. What he saw there made his breath hitch as he found that he had become the sole focus of those blue eyes. He could feel every part where their bodies touched, from their thighs, to their hips, and chests. He could even feel the bulge of Steve’s interested cock against him and that made him eager to ditch the words and just get to what they were doing.

Tony could feel the way Steve rubbed at his skin and he knew the alpha wanted more contact between them, but he felt nervous in a way he hasn't since he was a gangly teenager.

He wasn’t comfortable with others seeing his naked torso and he knew he was shallow about it. The arc reactor was embedded in his chest and the way it got there had not been a neat procedure. There were shiny ugly scar marks where the reactor was situated and some of those scars were like silvery peach lines branching out from its base.

It wasn’t artistic or beautiful, it was just a reminder of the betrayal and loss he had gone through. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable with anyone seeing him without a shirt. Among the Avengers, they all had their scars though and there had never been any prodding or remarks made whenever a member caught a glimpse of them.

It wasn’t the arc reactor that worried him though. It was… the changes that his body had gradually undergone without his notice until recently. It had made him self-conscious in a way that he never expected to feel, so he felt a little apprehensive when Steve was trying to reach for more skin even as another side of him eagerly agreed.

He wanted it badly, wanted to feel Steve’s rough calloused hands glide over his skin but there was that trepidation that held him back. Since he found out what had happened, Tony had started feeling like his body was no longer his own. It translated into anxiety which was easy to pick up.

Tony’s hands pressed lightly on the alpha’s firm chest as though he was unsure if he wanted to push Steve away.

Steve paused, looking down at the quiet omega, “What’s wrong?”

“Um,” Tony mumbled, uncertain on how to explain it. “Maybe, I can just show you?”

He removed his shirt and at first, Steve didn’t understand what the problem is. The first thing his eyes landed on was the arc reactor, and just like anything Tony created, Steve was fascinated. The blue glow was otherworldly and it amazed him that this was the product of Tony’s brilliance and his will to live.

Then he noticed the pink nubs of Tony’s nipples and he wanted to touch them but he didn't want to just zero in on them. So he slid his hands up Tony’s sides, caressing the omega’s skin as he wanted. He explored and he gave the omega some time to become familiar with his touch. When Steve’s hands reached his pecs, he then noticed a difference. It was softer than he expected, it kind of reminded him of -- the realization clicked in his mind.

“This…?” He asked and he internally cringed over how breathy his voice sounded. He couldn't help it though, he told himself, as he cupped the soft swell of Tony’s chest. He didn't want to call them breasts. Tony was a man, an omega, and that word brought to mind the obvious curves that females naturally have. It didn't sit right in his mind even though that was what they were, regardless of their small size.

“Yeah…” Tony breathed out as he started to get even more aroused. Steve’s thumbs were brushing against his skin in a slow caress, they barely touched his nipples. It felt like a tease, the way it made him ache for Steve’s touch there. Still, he asked, “It doesn’t… you don’t find it unattractive? I’m a man, I mean…”

They weren’t as noticeable as a woman’s but they were definitely fuller than a man of Tony’s build would have. While women of all designations had breasts naturally, an omega male’s only developed under the right circumstances and the size was both genetic and based on supply and demand.

Pregnancy tended to do it the easiest. The less common route was being constantly submerged in close proximity with a potent alpha, or in Tony’s case, several alphas. When just developing, they looked just like this, a slight softening of the chest muscles, barely noticeable at first. They could remain this small, just a bare handful, or they could grow as large as D cups. It really did depend on the omega and their situation.

Steve had seen pictures of male omegas with full breasts courtesy of the internet. Tony’s pecs were soft, just a slight swell, the nipples pink and eager, soft looking.

He understood body image and how some people were ashamed of their bodies. He had been one of those people before the serum, hiding his painful lankiness under clothes that were too baggy for him because he was just so slim and had absolutely no muscle. But he couldn’t see any reason for Tony to be ashamed of his body. In fact, the evidence of the alphas' effect on Tony was, if anything, extremely arousing.

He wanted to let his actions speak more than his words and so, he leaned down under the heavy gaze of Tony’s eyes and doing so slowly enough that Tony could pull away if he wanted to. When the only reaction he got was the darkening of Tony’s gaze, Steve started mouthing at the pink nipple.

He suckled lightly, not wanting to hurt the omega and also unsure of how sensitive Tony was to this kind of stimulation. Tony was sharing this with him and Steve could feel the way his alpha instincts purred at the thought that he may be the first to ever touch Tony like this. When the omega gasped at the feeling, he continued, curving his arm around the omega’s waist to gently reel him in closer.

The nipple was soft in his mouth, the areola puffy beneath his tongue. He massaged the plump tissue encouragingly, wondering if Tony was so changed by their presence that his body would actually start producing milk for them. He didn’t know how arousing that thought actually was until he felt his cock throb hard in his pants. It pulsed with the need for attention that it made him dizzy with the sensation.

God, he hoped it did. Now that the thought was in his head, he couldn't get rid of the image of Tony writhing in his lap while Steve sucked at his nipple. Or better yet, having his omega ride him, milking his swollen knot while Steve coaxed the sweet milk from his body.

His cock twitched violently, very interested in making those fantasies a reality.

He had to pull off the nipple but not before he gave it another teasing lick. He said, “Does that answer your question?”

Tony was breathing heavily and God, he looked so beautifully wrecked just from Steve’s mouth on his chest. “I didn’t know it would feel like that…”

“Feels alright?” Steve asked just to be sure. He was pretty sure that what he was doing was more than alright but he wanted to hear Tony say it. He wanted to hear Tony admit to that he wanted Steve’s mouth on him.

“Yeah,” the omega breathed out and then urged Steve back to his chest which the alpha more than readily obeyed. He wanted it just as much, after all.

Steve placed his mouth back on the omega’s nipple and traced the soft peaked skin with his tongue. A deep inhale made him tremble as the scent of Tony’s arousal started to fill his nose, deeper and spiced with want.

Steve felt almost drunk on the omega’s scent, it was so heavy in the air now and mixed with his own scent. It was heady and too good, the two of them entwined together.

He wondered if the omega was getting wet and then he wondered if he'd be able to smell his slick if he did. Tony’s scent was arousing as it was, the smell of his slick might just send him into a frenzy. He curled his fingers where they were laid against the sharp jut of Tony's hip and resisted the urge to just reach back and squeeze at the firm muscle of Tony’s ass.

Instead, he went back to focusing on doing what the omega wanted and massaged the gentle swell of his chest. He bit down gently, barely pressed his teeth down to test Tony’s reaction. The startled hitch in his breathing was good and so was the way Tony stared at him with large brown eyes, a quick pink tongue licking at his dry lips.

All signs were positive so Steve continued, nibbling gently on the nipple before he soothed it with his tongue. He brought his free hand to the other, not wanting to neglect it just because he didn't want to pull off this one just yet.

He rubbed at the nipple with a thumb, a little sorrowful that there wasn’t any sweet milk from Tony’s wonderful body.

Maybe in time? His mind optimistically encouraged.

He started to apply a gentle suction to the one in his mouth, his mind hoping to get a taste of the omega’s essence. All he could taste was the clean salt of Tony’s skin but he couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed. How could he be when he had this beautiful omega in his arms, gasping and writhing from the sensations Steve was wringing from his body?

Tony allowed the wall to take his weight, his breathing gradually increased as he became more and more aroused. Each swipe of Steve's tongue against him made the omega squirm, each nibble sent a thrill shooting down his spine where it hooked into his belly and tugged, sharp and deliciously good.

He ran his hands through Steve’s hair and tilted the alpha’s face so their eyes could easily meet. The action had his wet nipple popping free from the alpha’s mouth and he shivered as the warm puff of Steve’s breath made it pebble to hardness.

Tony saw the desire burning in Steve’s gaze. He could feel it simmering in his own body, kindled to life from the alpha’s touch.

Steve’s lips were wet with his saliva, mouth still parted as though he'd be happy to do nothing but explore this new change in Tony's body if only the omega would allow him to.

And it was a tempting thought, but even more so was the desire to feel Steve’s mouth pressed against his. He wanted to feel his alpha tremble against him just as surely as Steve was doing to him. So he urged the alpha closer, aligning their bodies so that once Steve caught on, he eagerly moved into the kiss.

Their bodies pressed together. It had them both gasping as not only their bodies were brought close but both their hips and groins as well. Tony was hard in his pants and Steve could feel the warm length pressing against his own hard erection.

The feeling of Tony’s cock against him made the alpha whine softly as he felt his need for the omega escalate. He wanted to rub his scent into Tony’s skin, feel it warm and tremble beneath his hands as he did so.

At the same time, he wanted to devour Tony’s mouth, to familiarize himself with the texture of his tongue, and the softness of his lips. Their mouths slid against each other, again and again until one of them parted, allowing the other to dip their tongue inside.

Tony tasted as sweet as the sugar that was in his coffee and just as bitter but Steve didn't care one bit. Tony's mouth felt heavenly and his tongue, sliding sinuously against his was just sinful.

They grinded slowly against each other and found a comfortable rhythm that had them groaning against each other’s mouths.

One of Steve’s hands had made it way to Tony’s ass. Tony gave no protests, even pushed back slightly when the alpha squeezed the fleshy muscle. His own hand squeezed between their bodies and rubbed at the prominent hardness of Steve’s cock. Steve groped at the round backside and groaned when he felt dampness seeping through Tony’s jeans. His fingers became wet with Tony’s slick and he just wanted to suck it clean from his fingers.

“We shouldn't be doing this,” Steve managed to gasp out. Tony decided to shut him up with a kiss. He grasped at Steve’s cock through his pants, gave it a teasing squeeze. He smiled against his mouth when the alpha bucked into his touch. He managed to undo Steve’s button and fly then stuck his hand in to get at that hot throbbing flesh. He marveled at the weight of it in his palm but groaned when Steve started to grind against his hand with breathless pants.

“I don’t-” Steve gasped again, “I mean, just not here.” His other hand squeezed at Tony’s chest and pinched at the peaked nipple. “You deserve a bed… God, I wanna take you to bed.”

And that quiet statement made Tony's heart soar. It made him want to tell him how sweet that was, but instead, he teased his alpha with both words and touches. “Not even gonna buy me dinner?” Tony teased against the alpha's mouth.

He pulled Steve’s cock free from his underwear and he was finally able to get a good look at it. It stood proudly, large and thick, rising from a thatch of blond hair. It was flushed a pretty pink, the shiny mushroom shaped head was already drooling drops of pearly white precum. His cock was blood warm and felt so velvety smooth when Tony stroked it.

Steve shuddered and retaliated by leaving the temptation that was Tony’s ass to return the favor. He fumbled with the zip in his eagerness but managed the same feat. His pants and underwear were becoming a nuisance so Tony kicked them off, leaving him standing entirely naked in front of the alpha.

Steve allowed his eyes to wander and immensely enjoyed the view. He then cupped the omega’s cock in his hand, discovering the shape and weight of Tony’s erection. He loved the way it felt. Compared to an alpha or beta, omegas were smaller but more sensitive. Even just rubbing slightly against the flesh of his omega cock made Tony shudder and cry out.

Steve kissed him gently, then pressed for another kiss, harder than the first, before he said, “Tonight, I'll buy you dinner tonight.”

Tony huffed a laugh that turned into a pleasure filled moan when Steve latched onto his neck. He sucked a bright red mark right next to the omega’s less prominent adam’s apple.

“Besides,” Steve said as he admired the vivid contrast against Tony's skin. “I got you breakfast, and breakfast trumps dinner in my book.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony replied distractedly when Steve gently pumped his cock. “Breakfast was good, you deserve a reward.”

Steve grinned at how distracted Tony was, enjoying the pleasure of their bodies rubbing together. Steve didn't think he could ever get enough of this now that he got a taste of it.

“Oh, do I?” Steve breathed out and he gave mercy, letting Tony's cock go to tease some other, less sensitive area. “And if I want you as my reward?”

“Yeah, anything you want,” Tony readily agreed and sighed when Steve kissed him breathless again. The omega grinned unashamed at his offer and Steve thought he looked so beautiful naked save for his self-confidence. His body was vulnerable to Steve’s eyes and he lingered on the omega’s nipples which were peaked and still damp from Steve’s mouth. His flushed omega cock was standing proudly between his legs and Steve’s own alpha cock looked large and intimidating when compared.

“I want to come on you,” Steve says, voice devastated as he made his request. Tony’s brain beeped offline before his mind quickly caught up. It left him speechless, mouth gone so dry, that Steve started to feel apprehensive. Maybe he had gone too far?

But Tony only pulled him into a hard kiss, before he gasped, “God, yes, do it.” And Steve was so relieved and so turned on that he had to grip at his cock to stop from shooting off right there.

“How do you want me?” Tony breathed hot against his mouth and Steve groaned out of sheer arousal. Just the implication alone… and the thoughts that it inspired had him tugging his balls down in a desperate attempt to stave off his approaching orgasm.

“Do you want me like this?” Tony asked. He pressed up against the alpha, bumping their cocks together. “Or do you want me facing the wall…? You can fuck my thighs if you want… Come all over my ass or my hole if you want that too…”

His eyes were so large while Tony talked. Each word that fell out of his mouth had Steve edging closer to his orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut, caught the omega’s mouth with his to stop the flow of too tempting words and tried to decide. That only made it worse though as he was bombarded by images of Tony's exact scenarios. Of rutting between the soft flesh of his thighs… Tony spred open for his gaze, and even the image of the ruddy head of his cock pressed against his flexing hole. He would come so hard, the rim mouthing at his cockhead, eager and desperate for the heat of his cum.

Or he could stroke them together. He could watch Tony tremble in his grasp, stomach clenching, and his chest heaving, pretty pink nipples swollen and aching for his touch.

It was almost torture that he can only pick one, at least for now.

“Like this,” he eventually decided. Steve wanted to see Tony’s face. He wanted to watch his reaction when Steve reached his peak and painted the omega’s cock and stomach with his semen. Maybe he could even rub it into Tony's nipples before he fed it to him with his fingers.

Yeah, that was what he wanted to do. He easily captured the omega’s mouth again, licking deep, and sighed when their tongues slide together.

He was stroking himself quickly now. The urge was like an ache in his belly, a hard pressure in his balls which had drawn tight again, ready to unload. He could feel his knot growing too, just a slight swelling of hard tissue at the base. When he comes, his knot will pop, engorging with the come his body has to offer before he spills in messy spurts.

Tony’s hands took over and the omega worked his erection effortlessly. Steve was so close to coming that it was a damn miracle that he hadn't already.

He played with Tony’s cock with one hand, intent on making him come first. His hand easily encompassed the omega’s erection and he basked in the sound of Tony’s pleasure as he got close to release. Then Steve pinched at his nipple hard, and Tony jerked, groaning as he spilled in Steve’s hand. The sudden splash of heat seared into his flesh as he wrung Tony’s orgasm from his body. He pulled a handful of semen from the omega and it was warm as it coated his fingers.

Once Tony was a shuddering mess, Steve brought his cum covered hand to where Tony’s was still tugging at the alpha’s cock. He covered Tony’s hand with his own and guided him into a quick and relentless pace on his desperately leaking cock.

It didn't take long at all. Steve’s eyes were glued onto the omega’s face as he got closer and closer to climax. When Tony’s pink tongue licked at his lips, and Tony’s breathy voice whispered low and dirty, “Come on, come for me, Steve… I want to feel you on my skin…”

That was when Steve’s orgasm ripped through his body.

His knot popped, swelling into a large ball of sensitive flesh at the base of his cock. Tony immediately surrounded it with his fist, squeezing tightly so that Steve’s back bowed as he gasped through his orgasm. Tony massaged his knot, coaxing it into releasing the torrent of cum that he wanted almost desperately.

It rushed out of the alpha like a flood, warm and thick where it landed on Tony’s stomach. Steve managed to catch the flash of shocked heat in Tony’s face when the first splash of cum landed on his skin. And when he saw the intense hunger in Tony's eyes grow as he stared where his hand was pumping Steve’s cock, he just couldn't keep his eyes open even though he wanted to. They squeezed tight, lost in the sensation of his orgasm. He was leaning heavily against the wall, hips thrusting weakly as Tony continued to milk it out of him.

By the time he was done, his cock was still sending pulses of cum but weaker now, less intense, and less volume compared to the first orgasm. His first orgasm was the most intense, yielding the most cum from his ejaculation. He had two more mini orgasms that had him whining softly but they weren't as intense. His knot quickly deflated after as it tended to do if he wasn't locked in an omega’s body. He was then able to pry his eyes open and the sight he was greeted with left him breathless.

There were stripes of white on Tony’s belly and groin. Steve’s cum was thick and still warm when he touched it, spreading it over the parts of Tony it hadn't reached. There was a mixture of Tony’s spend and his own staining the omega’s softening cock. He slid his wet fingers to Tony’s nipples, circled each nub so it shone wet in the bathroom light with his spunk.

Tony's gaze was heavy on him so he lifted his eyes and met them. The omega was sated and satisfied, mind blown from what had just occurred. But beyond that, there was a spark of hunger, not for immediate need, but for the future and what they would do then.

Tony slid his hands into Steve’s hair again and when he tugged him towards his nipples, still wet from Steve’s cum, the alpha bent his head. He took each peak into his mouth, sucked and cleaned them as thoroughly as he dirtied them. He shared the taste with Tony, and the omega savored it eagerly. He cleaned Steve’s fingers and accepted the drops of cum that the alpha cleaned from his belly.

He smiled to himself, thoughts looking towards what they would do next.

Later, when they're at dinner, Tony will be sitting and laughing as they're surrounded by his employees, not the least bit ashamed that he’s drenched in the scent of Steve’s claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should be ashamed, but I'm just happy to get this out xD Thanks for reading. Once again, suggestions/kudos/comments would be greatly appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusions are made with insufficient data. Tony corrects the mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not the chapter I was expecting to write, but it came out anyway :x  
> I've also just outright changed the expected chapters back to ?. I had expectations and was not able to stay on track:x This is going to be a lot longer than I thought. I also keep thinking of trying to squeeze in frostiron... God I want to write FrostIron Lol but I'm not sure how that'll pan out here. Mehhh.

To Tony and Steve, it didn't feel like anything changed after what happened in the SI facility. They were still just… Tony and Steve, but there was a bright awareness of the other that sparked between them.

It was like they were seeing each other with new eyes. Steve now knew what Tony looked like in throes of passion. He yearned to do it again, to catalog every twitch and shiver, every sigh and moan. And Tony had felt the thrust and grind of Steve’s hips against his, felt the alpha tremble against him as he reached his release. He was just as eager to feel the warmth of Steve’s hands on his skin, to hear the sounds the alpha would make when their lips press together. Everything was a discovery and it amazed them both, to be so aware of the other’s existence. It felt like a new world had opened up in front of them.

Maybe things did change, but the level of it wasn't catastrophic. It was slight, little changes, like secrets that were being whispered between two people.

It was, at times, obvious and subtle. Steve didn't jump at every opportunity to come to Tony’s beck and call, but he liked to act like the gentleman he had been raised to be. So he was attentive and he placed himself into situations that he normally would refrain from doing with an omega he wasn’t interested in.

It made Tony feel chagrined but strangely pleased when Steve touched the small of his back when they entered the restaurant or when the alpha pulled his chair out for him. Old-fashioned it may be, but it was so endearingly Steve that Tony couldn’t help but go with the flow.

Everyone’s eyes from the other tables were trained on them, so very curious to see the omega’s reaction. He could almost see their expectations of him like it was a well-known script waiting to be read. Tony Stark, an independent omega so wholly desired by many and one who has refused to succumb to his instincts to bend his neck to an alpha… There was pity in their eyes when they saw Steve perform these gestures and shouldn't he have known how Stark would react to such displays?

And they expected Tony to laugh off the alpha’s gestures or even unleash that sharp, sharp mind of his to cut the alpha’s ego to ribbons. It was all entertainment for them, hushed gossip they could share with others at the next lunch or dinner. Tony sometimes despaired that this was the public's view of him. Other times, he reveled in the reputation.

But for Steve… his teammate, his alpha, his friend… the outsiders could only gape with open mouths when the omega just blushed a pretty pink that none of them had ever seen. He didn’t squirm out of Steve’s light hold nor did he scoff at the pulled out chair. He moved with the weight of Steve’s hand against his back as though it had always been there, and he took the seat with a grateful smile. It baffled the watching crowd and how delicious, their minds then whispered, it was even better than what they had already planned to tell their acquaintances.

The rumor mill started and went wild with silent snaps of pictures labeled with curious speculation. No one knew the truth but it eventually circulated on the internet as facts.

His employees were delighted and the ones that felt comfortable enough to do it teased him without malice.

It was a different look for the normally confident omega but it was entirely endearing. It made him look so young, soft around the edges instead of the sarcastic, sharp-witted genius many were used to seeing on TV. It also made him very desirable and every alpha and beta watched his actions with laser sharp focus.

And Steve… It didn't bother Steve at all. They made it through dinner without any incident. The alpha was relaxed, smiling and grinning, as he engaged in conversations even when the talk turned to topics more suited to Tony and Bruce’s science binges.

It helped that whatever it was that happened between them blew apart the gates that kept them apart, that boundary that dictated socially acceptable apart from inappropriateness.

Steve kept the PDA down to a minimum. Even after what happened, he still felt like everything between them was delicate and fragile. Precious. He didn't want to crush it when it was still so new, but he acknowledged the change with every lingering glance, every incidental touch.

He couldn't seem to deny the desire to touch the omega casually. If anything, Steve found even more excuses to do so. He also enjoyed it even more now, the warmth he felt when he touched Tony’s elbow or the back of his hand when they talked. It felt natural and Tony seemed to enjoy the attention so he kept doing it.

And when they were finally alone, it was still the same but it was even more intimate even if they weren’t actually doing anything sexual. The atmosphere between them felt charged. The looks between them were shared mutual knowing looks.

There was anticipation brewing between them even though they hadn't spoken of doing anything.

There was silence in the car as they returned to New York. It was comfortable and Steve only broke it once to remark that the alpha kid was alright after all.

Steve’s scent on the omega was obvious all throughout dinner, almost offensive despite the impromptu shower they were both able to take at the SI facility before they left. Separate showers though, because the SI facility showers were tiny little things meant for quick cleanups.

Tony had briefly entertained the thought of taking a nice steaming shower with his alpha, of watching the play of water running down Steve’s flexing muscles as he -- The thought had been quickly cut off. That way led to dangerous thoughts, ones he'd prefer to have in the privacy of his bedroom instead of his thoughts being advertised on the way to dinner.

Perhaps he hadn't stopped the train of thought soon enough. Steve had certainly seemed distracted when he took his turn in the shower, blue eyes dilated when he caught a hint of Tony’s slick in the air.

The omega had kissed him before the door shut, teasing him with promises of the future.

When they got back to the Tower and the car was parked in the garage inside, Steve caught the omega in his arms again. He kissed him slow and sweet in the elevator, one hand in Tony’s dark hair and another curled around his waist. Their bodies were flushed together and both omega and alpha were lost in the heat that had been building up between them since that last kiss.

Of course, that was when Fury found them, lips locked and engrossed in exploring each others’ mouths. Apparently, the man did not take well to being given the slip and was stubborn as hell in getting his way.

Steve got off with not even a resigned sigh and gestured Directory Fury into entering his floor. The bulge in his pants was larger than it should be if he was flaccid but if Fury was able to ignore it, then he could too. A slight grimace was all that gave away his predicament.

The elevator door closed, Fury’s single eye gave him a mean glare in response to Tony’s shit eating grin.

 

* * *

 

It was the sound of footsteps that caught Bruce’s attention first. They were familiar and really, the only person that would walk into his floor so casually was Tony.

When the doors opened and the omega walked in, completely at ease, Bruce gave an easy smile. Tony looked relaxed and, while not essentially carefree, there was a softness about him that was notably different. There was also a bounce in his step, also different from the loud confident strides he liked to make. Bruce didn't want to call the omega's walk a strut, but sometimes that word really did best describe the confident way in which he moved.

He was an attractive man. It wasn't just the frame of his body, the set of his shoulders, or the curve of his smile… What truly did it for Bruce was Tony’s extraordinary mind.

It was easy to fall for the shell of a person but to glean the workings of their mind was incredible. And Bruce saw everything that was the result of Tony's mind. Anyone could, really, if they just took the time to look, to pay attention. Tony was an inventor and while people marveled at his hands, hands that built and shaped things into existence, Bruce never forgot that it was Tony's mind that put those hands to work.

And for one mind to speak to another, for Bruce to speak to Tony and have those words analyzed and replied to with perfect understanding… It was the closest he had felt to nirvana in a long time.

Even before meeting him, Tony’s name had been plastered all over the place, and along with it, all the media gossip. Bruce had never cared to tune into the information, he hadn't seen the point. Even when they both occupied similar spheres of work, they were still in different worlds.

When he found out Tony Stark was an omega, he had been intrigued and then had outright dismissed it. Whoever caught the omega would certainly lead an interesting lifestyle, but that person would never be Bruce Banner.

He did not have the constitution to live in the spotlight that always seemed to follow the Stark omega. He could go his whole life working and researching for his projects and never even have the chance to lock eyes with Stark, let alone be introduced to the omega.

How ironic that fate would lead him here. That Bruce would find himself living in Stark’s, no, the Avengers headquarters when months prior, he had barely been living. He had been secluding himself while going through the lowest low of his life. Being alone meant not hurting another person and Bruce had been okay with that. And then a team of unlikely individuals had dragged him from darkness, pulling him to his feet to stand tall.

And not only that, but he was part of something. As he laid his eyes on the omega, he felt the sense of wonder fill him.

As it turned out, he was that person, after all. Or at least, he was one of the members fortunate enough to be in a group in which Tony Stark was the providing omega. It was truly remarkable.

And then the next inhale he took in brought with it an overpowering scent that felt like it hit hard him in the solar plexus. He worked to breathe and his focus shifted to containing the swell of emotions that rushed up in his body. He bit it back in his throat, like holding back bile even he knew for a fact that that wasn’twhat it was. It burned though, acidic and sharp in his throat, but he knew if he were to let it out, worse things would happen.

It was the rush of anger, the prelude to his transformation, and the fear that he’d lose control here gets added to the toxic mixture. He was able to hold it back because the influx of emotions, as sudden as it was, it wasn't overwhelming. It had been a shock, but manageable. Barely.

The scent was rich off of Tony’s skin, an aura that projected from his body. It was familiar, very familiar, but it was not Tony’s and Bruce really hadn't anticipated how much his alpha instincts would be thrown into chaos with Tony’s changed scent.

It was warmth, like sunlight soaking into the green of newly opened leaves. It was a musky alpha scent and its familiarity meant that it belonged to one of the other Avengers. Bruce had to struggle to remember whose it was.

Steve’s serious but friendly blue eyes came to mind and Bruce really didn't know why he was surprised. The way the other alpha had been becoming attuned to Tony’s every action was telling enough.

He wasn't surprised if he had a moment to think about it. All the alphas were slowly but surely being pulled into Tony’s orbit, but Steve… Bruce suspected Steve had been caught long before he ever stepped a foot inside the Tower.

But he was surprised, disturbed actually, by the vehemence his instincts were rousing inside him.

Tony had always smelled like all of them, so he didn't understand why it felt so wrong now. Steve’s scent overpowered all of the others’, but it wasn't like it was the only scent on Tony’s skin.

Bruce could smell the faint aromas of Tony’s evening. The distinct leather of his car’s interior, the sharp scent of sterile equipment, other scents belonging to people Bruce didn't recognize, betas, alphas, even omegas, but nothing stuck, just passing scents that clung to his clothes. They would all eventually fade over time, leaving the Avengers alphas claiming every inch of Tony’s skin as well as the omega’s own personal scent entwining with theirs.

It was just that… Steve’s scent was a dominating element right now and that fact was riling his instincts into reacting. He didn’t understand why his alpha instincts were going berserk because of this.

The scent grew stronger and he looked up into Tony’s panicked eyes. Bruce unintentionally shoved him aside before the scent made him dizzy with emotion. He staggered to the balcony, hand pressed against his nose so all he could smell was his own scent and the tang of ink staining his fingers from when he jotted down observations.

He threw a hand out towards where Tony was kneeling, wide eyes and confused.

“Just. Don't-” he gasped around the emotions, trying to shove them back into his gut. “Give me a moment.”

He calmed himself down in increments, body tense, but he knew how to do this, to regain control of himself. So he faced the city lights, hands clenched on the railings. He focused on the breeze that was cooling his face, ruffling through his hair. His eyes were still squeezed shut but he turned his focus on the labored rising of his chest. He forced it to slow, taking in deep breathes through his nose and exhaling slowly through his mouth.

Once his breathing steadied, he shifted his focus to his face and scrunched it up, contracting the muscles. Then he released it with a sigh, consciously relaxing. He did this twice more before he moved on to the rest of his body and then his extremities. He clenched the muscles of his stomach, then relaxed them. He formed a fist with his hand, then spreads his fingers wide. His legs tensed up, toes curling in his socks, then relaxed on his exhale. He forced his body to relax, and his body obeyed seamlessly though other times, it may not be so easy.

The next time he opened his eyes, he looked out into the sea of city lights and felt a deep calm. It felt a lot longer than it actually took, but he had been doing these exercises often enough that he has gotten better at them.

He turned back towards the room to find Tony watching him from the couch, a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table. He didn’t have one for himself, just the one he brought for Bruce.

“JARVIS made it,” Tony said automatically when a Bruce raised an eyebrow in question. Everyone knew the omega couldn't cook anything without an incident.

Even with the offer of tea, a soothing chamomile from what he could smell, he stayed where he was leaning against the railing.

“So,” Bruce said and he was relieved that his voice wasn't strained or rough. It was the little things in life that he was grateful for. “You… and Steve?”

“Oh.” And Bruce could see that the realization clicked in Tony’s mind. He almost wanted to sigh in exasperation. Tony had most likely either ignored or basked in the looks that everyone had thrown their way. Steve’s scent was all over him, shameless and like a red warning to all alphas.

The omega met his eyes but there was a pretty pink flush to his cheeks that Bruce had never seen before. He has seen Tony embarrassed and red in the face, but this tint of pink was new and adorable.

“It just… happened,” Tony said as though everything was so easily explained by that one statement. Then his eyes adopted a faraway look and Bruce just knew that the omega was thinking about the “It” part of the statement. He could smell the hint of arousal slowly unwinding from his body and into the air. It made his own breathing quicken as he got a whiff of the scent.

He cleared his throat, bringing the omega back to the present. Tony's eyes focused back on him, and it suddenly became clear to Bruce that if Tony and Steve were together now… Would Tony have any use for Bruce or the other alphas in his upcoming heat?

Bruce knew that Tony admitted to enjoying being their omega, not just Steve’s, but Bruce’s, Clint’s, and Natasha’s… possibly Thor’s as well if the Asgardian desired the connection. However, Bruce knew for a fact that being the sole omega to a group of alphas was beyond taxing.

A successful pack was a rare occurrence because even though omegas craved the position of such a group, it rarely worked out. It was good in theory, but terrible in practice and implementation. The alphas may not be able to share the omega or even the omega, while desiring to fulfill the role, would not be able to handle sharing themselves.

Interests may also wane or an omega may feel that he or she was more suited to a single pairing. There were too many variables to make a consistent theory as to why some groups worked and some didn't. Not to mention that five alphas, if Thor was to be included, was already beyond the norm for a single omega. Successful packs usually capped out at four, three alphas and an omega, if they formed at all. Even that caused some speculation, why three alphas instead of two?

And although it made Bruce’s heart clench to be removed from what he had thought of as the one place he actually belonged, he would step aside if he was asked to. Tony deserved happiness, as did Steve. They all did, and if that place was not by Tony’s side, then Bruce would live with it.

“What are you thinking about, in that brain of yours, Bruce?” Tony asked, concerned. He had watched the play of emotions pass through Bruce’s face. It had been interesting, but Bruce sometimes tended to get lost in his own space. It was not surprising since the scientist had the Hulk living in his skin. Still, Tony liked to be privy to his alpha’s thoughts, especially when they were just as intriguing as his own.

Bruce sighed, and it was a sound that made Tony’s concern skyrocket. The alpha had looked so happy when Tony came by. He had been hunched over some notes on the couch, so intent on the words written there that he had been oblivious to the rest of the world. But when Tony walked in, the doctor had looked up, his face transforming from concentration into an easy going smile.

Bruce had looked so inviting and so much younger, the effect of stress and grief clearing at one look to his omega.

It perplexed and bothered Tony that something he did may have upset his alpha. He didn't make a move to go to Bruce, though there was a barely restrainable urge to do so. He wanted to fix what was wrong, but Bruce was keeping his distance and Tony had to figure out why.

“Is he going to see you through your heat, then?” Bruce asked and then forced himself to walk towards Tony, towards his notes which he then grabbed.

He didn't see Tony's face which shifted into confusion. Bruce was too busy looking at his hands which he used to sort the papers into a neat stack.

“You mean alone?” Tony questioned warily. He felt like he was vibrating in his seat with Bruce so close and still looking so tense.

“Yeah, I mean…” Bruce trailed off then decided to just say it. This awkward dancing between them was edging close to uncomfortable and that in itself was a little heartbreaking. Bruce had never had a conversation with the other man where their words were inarticulate… so convoluted and easily misinterpreted. “I can understand if you don't want a pack, Tony. I just think we need to tell the others before your heat hits and there’s…” He waved his hand in the air, “...expectations and they're not needed.”

And once he started talking, it was like he couldn't stop. There were words spilling out of his mouth, highlighting every insecurity and worry he had since he woke up that morning. The conference had done much to distract him, but his thoughts had still wandered to the omega. Often times, the thoughts circled around all the things that could go wrong.

He clenched his hands, remembering all the times he has lost control. His hands were still peachy tan, no hints of green rippled through. Besides feeling a bit clammy, his skin felt as normal as they were supposed to be, for now anyway. Bruce knew how easy it was to lose control so maybe… maybe it would be the best for all involved if Bruce wasn't one of Tony's alphas.

The thought hurt.

“Maybe it's for the best,” Bruce repeated out loud. “I haven't been put in a situation where my control is tested in that manner, but I can foresee things going horribly wrong.”

He sighed and rubbed his hands together, vision strained and blurring so that he could almost see the skin stretching, the green emerging even though he knew he was in complete control. It was just his fear manifesting in his vision. “I almost lost control earlier. If you just want Steve… We just have to tell the others.”

He then looked at Tony’s face because he had to see his reaction, no matter what it was. He couldn't help it. He expected the omega to look relieved that Bruce said it so he wouldn't have to. He expected the omega to nod and grin, maybe clap him on the shoulder in thanks before he left. Problem solved, crisis averted.

He should've known better than to predict Tony’s actions.

What he saw was that his words had surprised the omega. Tony floundered in the confusion, but not for long as he quickly grabbed Bruce’s words. Then he found that he was a little bit angry when he realized just what Bruce was implying. That Tony didn't want him or Natasha or Clint.

“Is that what you think this is?” Tony demanded, trying to hold back the hurt. He may be failing spectacularly though, but who would blame him? Bruce had held him so closely the night before and Tony had basked in the embrace, feeling cherished. Now, that same alpha was ready to walk away, nodding along as though all the facts were on paper and the conclusions were drawn and agreed upon.

Tony hadn't agreed to this and that made him a little angry. Maybe a lot angry.

So maybe a little bit of that anger slipped into his words when he said, “You think I'm coming here to tell you, hey, so I know I asked you to help me through my heat yesterday, but I'm good now so nevermind?”

“You’re coming to me stinking of Steve, what else does it mean?” Bruce tried to stay calm but he could feel his own anger spark in retaliation. There was also a thread of grief that was lacing through his words but he pretended it wasn't there.

Tony’s mouth pressed into a thin line. Bruce was partially relieved, partially full of dread. That meant it was the end of their conversation, didn't it? And now he felt regretful that Tony and his relationship would be strained because of this messy end. He hoped that it'll only be like that for a little while before they fell back into the ease and comfort of friendship before Bruce offered to be the omega’s alpha.

“How about I came down here because as _your_ omega, I'm having concerns about my body that I want your help with?” Tony gritted out and folded his arms across his chest. His stare was defiant but he was glaring at Bruce with a mixture of emotions that the alpha found hard to decipher. But one thing he saw and he knew oh so well, was hurt.

Bruce’s anger crumbled in the face of Tony’s admission, both spoken and unspoken. “What?” He asked and before he realized it, he was scanning the omega’s body from head to foot. “What's wrong?”

Tony shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The unhappy line of his mouth didn't soften even the tiniest bit.

“Nuh-uh. No way,” Tony declared firmly. “We are _not_ having that conversation before we finish this one.” And even though Bruce was unhappy with the demand, he acquiesced. “Tell me what made you think I didn't want you or the others.”

Bruce frowned but he reluctantly answered. “You smell like Steve. Like you guys… had sex.” He looked at Tony and said, “I thought we were only supposed to help with your heat… but if you want to have sex with Steve, I don't see why you need any of us.”

Tony sighed and then groaned, catching one of Bruce’s hands in his own. “Okay.” He acknowledged. He had been so giddy about what had happened between him and Steve that like his typical self, he had failed to realize what it would seem like to others.

He had thought long and hard on the drive back to New York. Thought about being their omega and how it meant he couldn't give them bits and pieces of his life. At first, the omega had thought the alphas would only help him through that and then life would continue on as it had previously. But he realized he hadn't wanted that, after all. He couldn’t just expect them to help with his heat and not share in other parts of him.

He wanted them in his life, and not just as teammates or alphas that would willingly help him out just because he needed them. He wanted to be there for them, to care for them, to share his life with theirs and for them to share theirs with him as well.

It was so damn complicated but Tony knew that what he wanted from the alphas went beyond something so simple as just getting him through his heat. He had realized this when he and Steve were on the way back. The warmth of Steve’s company had only cemented the desire for more, more of Steve and more of his alphas in his life.

He squeezed Bruce’s hand encouragingly and then spoke, “The thing with me and Steve… like I said before, it just happened. It wasn't something I was expecting but…” He licked his lips and admitted, “I think I'm glad it happened that way.”

“I’ll admit that when we had that talk yesterday, that's all I was expecting too.” Tony ducked his head in embarrassment but forced himself to lift it to meet Bruce’s gaze. “But… I like the idea of... “ He fumbled with words, a truly unprecedented feat for someone that always had a clever retort. “Okay, I don't wanna say that I want to have sex with all of you, but that's pretty much what it means.”

Then his eyes widened and Bruce was actually sidetracked by his worries at the near panic he could see in Tony's brown eyes. “I mean. Heat. You know, at one point it'll just be all instincts and I'm really, really hoping that things will be better than all the other times but I just… I thought it’d be nice that the first time I have sex with my alphas wouldn't be when my brain is fried and scrambled during the heat.”

Bruce felt that hope of belonging in the Avengers bloom again but he still held back enough to ask, “Even me?”

Tony looked at him, then looked at their joined hands where the omega was subconsciously rubbing his thumb over the back of Bruce’s hand. Their eyes met again and Tony smiled, playful and sweet at the same time. “Yeah especially you, Brucie.”

Then Tony kissed him. He was shocked for a minimum two seconds before he gave into the kiss. The smell of his omega filled his nose and he could feel all the leftover tension in his body evaporate as their lips pressed together, gently at first.

Bruce had been ready to step aside, but, God, he really had not wanted to.

It still bothered him that Steve’s scent was so prevalent on their omega’s skin but it didn't register as important, not when he was distracted by the touch of Tony’s lips on his.

He felt so elated, so relieved, and wanted that he was already pulling the omega closer before he realized it. Bruce just wanted him closer, chest to chest, skin to skin, heart to heart. He wanted the scent of them to fill his room.

Bruce had his hands around the omega’s waist, and the other cupped his jaw. Tony may have been the one to initiate the kiss, but it was Bruce that took control of it. Before long, he had Tony in his lap and he was reveling in the warmth and weight of his omega on top of him.

He felt like he could go crazy with desire. He had been holding back with the thought that Tony was no longer in reach. And as a result of that, he had been shattering every dream of having the omega in that short span between Tony walking in and the talk that cleared it all misconceptions.

He found that once he had Tony pressed against him, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to run his hands over Tony’s skin. He wanted his scent to be so obvious on the omega that no one would ever mistake Tony as claimed by just one alpha.

Then his rational mind broke through the fog of desire and reminded him that Tony had come to him because of a problem. He pulled back slowly, chuckling when Tony tried to follow his lips.

“Tony,” Bruce said and the omega opened his eyes, the brown gold tinted eyes dazed with desire. It was deeply tempting to just go back to kissing him breathless, but now that he remembered, the concern overrode desire.

He could feel his cock twitching to life between his legs, pressing snugly and quite happily against Tony’s ass. The omega knew it too by the teasing way he kept minutely rocking against it.

Bruce knew that Tony loved to tease him. Before any of this had happened, the omega liked to poke and prod at him, never maliciously, but as one would do to a friend. It did not surprise him at all that this carried over into this new aspect of their relationship as well. Still, it was torture, a good kind of torture to feel the teasing rub of Tony’s ass against him. He had to bite back a groan as the omega shifted in his lap as though he was trying to get comfortable but was actually encouraging Bruce’s already interested cock into perking up even more.

“Please, Tony,” Bruce held onto the omega's hips in an attempt to still those tempting hips from moving. The less Tony moved, the more Bruce could think. “You said you needed me to look at something. I want to help you if you need me to.”

And that was the issue as to why Bruce was so concerned. The omega rarely asked for help. For research and projects, he tended to request Bruce's input and intellect, but for his own private concerns and health? Not so much.

The omega started fidgeting in his lap then, this time unintentionally. He squirmed minutely but even that still gave Bruce enough friction that his fingers twitched on the omega hips.

“God,” Tony then muttered, “This feels like such déjà vu but, yeah, okay.”

To Bruce’s surprise, Tony strips off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested in the alpha’s lap. The glow of the arc reactor was distracting, but nothing looks wrong with it so Bruce tries to locate the source of Tony’s concern.

“I know a little bit about it,” Tony started to babble while Bruce explored with his eyes, “Omega bodies undergoing changes in their anatomy to account for providing for an alpha or multiple alphas. I mean, everyone always says omegas are providers and they always mean the instinct to take care of alphas, at home, financially… whatever the deal is. They rarely mean physically, but I know it happens?”

The rant ended off on a questioning tone as though despite knowing, it was still unclear to the omega. The beginning part of the rant wasn’t really informative as to what Tony’s concern was, but Bruce still listened halfheartedly while he searched for the cause. Tony’s voice was soothing to his ears anyway.

Once he stopped focusing on the flesh the reactor was settled into, Bruce quickly noticed the physical change that the omega was talking about.

He managed to look away from the small breasts, looking up into his omega’s eyes to say, “You do know that I'm not actually a medical doctor right?”

Tony's face adopted a weird expression, a cross between chagrined and exasperation. “I'm not a physicists expert either but I read up about it enough to understand what happened with the tesseract.” Then he rocked impatiently on the alpha’s lap, almost petulant, and muttered, “Besides, you have experience with these things.”

“Alright,” Bruce gave in. “Just, hold still?”

“Why? Am I distracting you?” Tony gave a smirk but dutifully obeyed. Bruce could feel his face flushing and it didn't help that his erection was still stubbornly nestled against the omega.

He didn't give a response, instead turned his attention to Tony’s chest. He pressed his fingertips against the soft flesh, feeling for abnormalities.

“Have you experienced any pain or soreness?” He asked the omega.

“Some tenderness,” Tony admitted reluctantly. “And uhm. Soreness… around the nipple.”

Bruce nodded, though he was distracted, just slightly. His eyes were drawn to Tony’s nipples, which did look a little sore and puffy.

“Well, I'm not really surprised,” Tony murmured and the tone was low and husky. It caught Bruce's attention and when he met the omega's eyes, he could see the earlier desire swirling in his eyes. “Steve got to them and he was gentle at first, but near the end, we kinda lost control.”

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. The image of Steve in Bruce’s position, Tony’s soft nipple caught between the alpha’s teeth had Bruce’s own cock pulse in envy. He wanted to feel the soft plushness of Tony in his mouth.

He traced the edge of a pink nipple, enjoying the way Tony reacted to the scratch of his nail against sensitive flesh. “Is that what happened?” Bruce’s voice turns low and husky as well. “Did you show him these and he couldn't help but play with them?”

Tony gasped as Bruce thumbed at the soft areolas but avoided direct contact with his nipples. “Yeah,” Tony admitted with a groan, “That's exactly what happened.”

Bruce leaned down just as Tony leaned back, giving the alpha enough space to place a kiss on each nipple. He wanted to take each one into his mouth, to feel the softness against his tongue, but he refrained from doing so.

“Your body's not used to the attention,” Bruce told him. “It'll take some time, but you'll eventually become accustomed to the feeling. Maybe just be a bit gentler with them.”

He grazed Tony’s nipples with feather light touches, noting the way the omega’s breathing quickened. Soon, they were hardened into tight pink peaks beneath his fingers.

Tony sighed in pleasure, leaning forward to whisper, “So, you're saying that it’ll get better the more stimulation I get?”

“Mmhmm,” Bruce agreed, “Gentle stimulation and some rest.”

“It felt good when he did it,” Tony confessed with that pink blush staining his cheeks. This only made Bruce ache even more, fingers eager to touch and pinch. Tony smirked at him, knowing exactly what thoughts were filling up his head. So of course, the omega said, “Can we get back to what we were doing earlier?”

The throbbing of his cock was all Bruce needed to answer that question. He wanted badly to go back to what they were doing, to plunder the omega’s mouth with his own. He wanted to run his hands all over his skin, adding his own scent to Steve’s prevalent musk.

He didn't do any of that. Instead, he kissed Tony gently with regret. When he pulled away, he stopped Tony with a firm hand to his sternum, fingers laid over the bright shine of the arc reactor. The omega instantly shied away from the touch, no doubt uncomfortable with anything touching it.

Bruce shook his head, lamenting, as he had done many times before, over the fact that the Hulk took this away from him.

He pressed a thumb against the soft swell of Tony’s bottom lip, running it over the seam of his lips until he caressed the corner of his lips. “I can't. I won't risk hurting you if the Other Guy comes out. My control isn’t that good.”

Tony didn't know what to say to that. There were things that he feared, but being scared of himself had never been one of them.

He had also never been afraid of the Hulk. In fact, the omega found that he actually trusted the Hulk much more than any regular humans he has encountered. He had seen the videos from when the invasion occurred. It had been an imperative to him, to find out as much as he could about the moment he disappeared into the wormhole.

He had watched replay after replay of his red and gold suit armor flying into the hole in the sky. His eyes had drilled into the screen, breath held as a moment later, his body tumbled back to the Earth, free falling at a speed that would have no doubt left him a pretty red smear on the New York sidewalks. And the Hulk had saved him. Even before the others realized he was falling to his death, the Hulk had been on his way to intercept his falling body.

How could he ever feel fear towards someone who had done that for him?

But even though he didn't have such feelings, Bruce certainly did. And his fear was like any others, he didn't want to hurt anyone, especially those he cared for.

So what could Tony do?

The only thing the omega could think of was to try to show the good doctor that he could trust himself. Tony trusted him.

So he leaned closer, cupping Bruce’s face in his hands. Tony looked into his alpha’s eyes, and he could see all the emotions bare on his face.

Desire. Want. Fear. Worry. Resignation. It all mixed together to form the acceptance that since his accident, Bruce would have to deny these things for himself.

Ah, there. Hidden under all these other emotions. Loneliness. Not the desire for carnal pleasures, but the kind that craved for the simple warmth of another's touch.

“Can we just try something?” Tony asked gently. He ran a hand through the alpha’s wavy hair, soothing him with the motion.

But Bruce was wary and he was also hopeful though he tried to deny it. He bit his lip before he said, “I don't want to hurt you, Tony.” Then he squeezed his eyes shut, and whispered almost to himself, “Please, don't let me hurt you.”

“Just a kiss, Brucie,” Tony said before he leaned forward, catching the alpha’s gaze as his eyes fluttered open. And before their lips met, Tony breathed against his face, three devastating words, “I trust you.”

Bruce gasped into the kiss like he was inhaling air after almost drowning. The words echoed in his mind, traveling through his body, reaching into whatever dark corner it was that the monster laid hiding. He felt like Tony’s faith in him shook him to his very core, rattling all the things that Bruce had thought of himself, that he was not a monster or a freak.

His hands gripped at Tony's waist but instead of pushing him back, he only pulled him in closer, desperate for the confirmation that he could have this.

The kiss remained slow and gentle despite the urgency they were both starting to feel. It was the sweetness that made them slow down, the gentle brushing of their lips that pulled soft needy moans from them both.

“Is this okay?” Tony inquired once he pulled away, eyes hooded as he looked at the alpha. Bruce’s eyes were dilated too, the arousal in them so obvious that it really turned Tony on to see his alpha basking in his touch.

He knew Bruce would never hurt him and Bruce needed to know it too.

“More than okay,” Bruce breathed out. And it really was, for now at least.

He could feel the beating of his heart escalating, but it was not in panic or fear. He felt light in his body, skin tingling wherever Tony’s hands passed.

He caught the omega's mouth with his own, exhilarated.

Bruce was tempted to close his eyes, but he resisted. He felt that doing so would allow the sensations of holding Tony in his arms to overwhelm him and while that in itself could be amazing, it also had the potential to be disastrous.

Tony felt no such urge. His eyes were wide open, the bright brown ringed by omega gold. He wanted to decipher every reaction he was getting from the doctor.

The kissing was nice, and not in the way that most people used that word to describe something. Those were normally situations that were neither unpleasant or amazing, just kind of… There. Nothing special but an interesting experience nonetheless. You know, nice.

That wasn't how kissing Bruce felt like. It was nice in the way that they were comfortable with each other. Bruce’s arms around him were nice, comforting… familiar. It was pleasant and gentle. It was potential and neither Tony nor Bruce would have wanted this first kiss between them to be any other way.

Potential was a good word for it and their minds worked in similar thought processes so they both knew that potential was actually a very good thing. Potential could snowball into amazing, and if the right elements were involved, potential became greatness.

And that was what they were doing, exploring potential and with their mouths pressed together, hands slowly started to wander and caress… There was a spark there that could turn into an inferno and it was wondrous.

To Bruce, it felt like something so close to losing control, but instead of plunging into the abyss where the Hulk was waiting, he was being lifted up to dizzying heights. Instead of falling, he was flying.

Bruce was eager in his touching, because, for all his fears of hurting the omega, he found himself lost in the sensations Tony gave him. He wanted this for himself, he wanted this for them, for him and Tony. And while he knew they didn't need the physical intimacy, he wanted that aspect in their relationship. He wanted to know what it felt like to be able to kiss Tony whenever he wanted to.

He wanted to be able to slip his arms around Tony’s smaller frame, notch his head against the sweet curve of the omega’s shoulder and neck. He wanted to feel Tony’s voice reverberate through his cheek as he spoke of formulas and schematics. He wanted to be able to caress, and kiss, and just _touch_.

So when Tony instinctively arched against him, pulling away with a gasp, Bruce didn't give into his fear. He did his best to overcome it, placing his trust in himself to keep control. He believed strongly that he would never hurt his friend, his omega. He would hammer this conviction into the Hulk’s skull if necessary.

His soul was quiet, the very depths undisturbed where the Hulk slept. As he gazed up at the omega in his lap, he felt only excitement and want. Perhaps the monster inside him was lured to sleep because he felt safe. The scent of his omega calmed him, the feeling of him in his arms caused his heart to race.

Bruce, himself, felt likes he was made stronger with Tony’s faith in him. He knew it was not good to trust solely on one person for validation, but as he once again pressed his mouth against Tony’s… He only felt gratitude that he had a safe harbor from the storm in which he could rest.

His hands gripped and held Tony's waist as they kissed. One of his hands accidentally slipped just a bit further than he intended, grazing the top of his round backside. Tony pulled away with a husky laugh and his eyes were edged with a seductive glint to them.

Bruce could only stare mesmerized as the omega leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “I was thinking… since it was my fault I got you all riled up earlier…. How about I make it up to you?” The omega nipped at his ear, sending heat sparking down his spine.

Bruce only managed a startled, “Tony-” Before the omega kissed him again while simultaneously sliding his feet back to the floor. The kiss ended with a soft sound, Tony's hands on Bruce’s thighs keeping him steady as he leans back.

Effortlessly, he parted Bruce's legs and settled between them. Tony brushed a hand against the now straining bulge of Bruce’s cock and smiled when the alpha’s hips instinctively chased after his touch.

Tony nuzzled against his inner thigh and looked up at him with dangerously dark eyes, the pupils outlined in molten gold, omega gold. He licked his pretty lips and said again, “Let me make it up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be all sexy-times from here on out but I guess not x.x Oh well, I gave some bit of a tease to the next intended chapter? Sorry for the lack of smut here :x I intended for the Bruce/Tony scene to be in this but it got way too long so yeahh. But thank you for reading xD All comments/kudos/suggestions are greatly appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony likes to tease but Bruce doesn't mind in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly written while on a caffeine rush. (Weeeee) I am very pleased with how this turned out, even though I'm still baffled at how this ends up with so many words... Hopefully not so many mistakes. Oh well.. Enjoy? xD

All alphas had a sort of nice hefty weight to their cocks. They were usually larger than betas and definitely produced more precum and semen in general. Tony always found his mouth watering in anticipation when he knew he was about to get intimate with an alpha.

He couldn’t help it, it was a biological urge that brought him under.

And it had been so long since he had a partner like this, male and alpha at the same time. He found that he missed having the heavy weight of an alpha’s cock in his hand, all velvety warm and twitching with his partner’s pulse. The unique musky scent was also something he realized was something he had missed as well. Mostly because it just did things to him, it made his body react in a way that it never did with beta or omega lovers.

It just sent his own omega hormones into overdrive.

His body heated up from the inside, turning all molten warm and soft. There was a dull pulse he could feel in his gut and he knew that if it was left alone, that dullness would twist into a sharp ache. It could send him into a kind of desperate frenzy if he couldn’t get what he needed. He rarely allowed himself to fall so deep into his desires because of this reason. So when he was able to, it was like standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the dark chasm. His heart pounded, his breath shortened, he felt adrenaline coursing through his body, and it was that dangerously sharp feeling of jumping, not jumping, and then saying _fuck it_ before he was free-falling, losing himself to his partner’s desires.

That was how he would explain being with an alpha was like. Dangerous and more than that, breathtaking.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t like being with other omegas or betas. His beta and omega partners were competent lovers, that wasn't the issue. They knew how to touch him, to get him aching hard, and how to get him slick and wet. They could have him panting and writhing against their hands or cocks but there was just something about alphas that had him clenching down on nothing, eager to be wrapped up in their scent and touch.

So when he carefully but eagerly unzipped Bruce’s pants, he was not at all surprised to find the alpha already fattening up, the clothed bulge straining against the navy blue boxers that Bruce wore. He could tell that the cockhead was already leaking, a dark wet spot where the precum soaked through.

Tony just wanted to pull it free and get a good look at it. He had to swallow the influx of saliva that flooded his mouth at the thought, Tony was just that damn eager. He wanted to please his alpha but he took in a deep breath, peeking up at the alpha who watched him with wide eyes. It was like Bruce couldn't believe he found himself in this situation, with Tony ready to devour him whole.

He knew what he looked like in this situation, on his knees with his cheek pressed against the firm line of Bruce’s inner thigh. He brought his hands up the scientists’ legs and settled them so dangerously close to his groin.

“What do you want, Bruce?” Tony all but purred. Tony knew what he wanted, but Bruce had the choice of either getting Tony’s hands or his mouth or nothing at all if he didn’t want any of this. Tony was hoping that wouldn’t be the case though, even though Bruce himself had claimed to want this.

On the off chance that the alpha completely changed his mind… Tony seriously hoped not though.

Maybe he was moving too fast, or maybe now just wasn’t the time. They did have a heart to heart just a moment ago, and that talk made Tony itch to get closer to the alpha. It just tended to translate into a desire to become physically closer, to introduce physical intimacy along with what they had talked about.

The sight of him there between his parted legs must be affecting Bruce as well for he had to take a few seconds than expected to actually gather his words.

And when he did, it came out in an endearing stammer that matched so well with the flush on his face. His alphas were really something else… Earth’s mightiest heroes and the most adorable ones to boot as well.

“You don’t-- Tony,” Bruce tried to speak again. “You don’t have to do this.”

That wasn’t expected, but it was entirely adorable, the way Bruce was so earnest even when the soft bulge in his pants was slowly filling. Tony’s proximity, so up close to Bruce’s skin with only the thin layer of his clothes to separate flesh from flesh, allowed the omega to inhale the influx of alpha arousal.

“I know that, Bruce,” Tony easily replied, “But I want this, and you want this. So tell me what you want to make you happy.”

Bruce still seemed reluctant to actually name his desire, so Tony then teased him by placing a hand over the now prominent erection trapped in his pants.

“Can I touch you here?” Tony questioned, though his hand was already pressing down gently on the bulge.

“That…” Bruce cleared his throat before he fervently said, “Yeah… That feels nice.”

Tony felt smug in how the alpha’s voice also sounded strained in his reply. Tony’s hand was gentle at first but pressed more firmly when Bruce tried but failed to stop his hips from pushing further into Tony’s touch. He did manage to cut off the moan that slipped through his mouth.

“Technically, I'm at fault for this.” Tony teased as his hand pressed against the bulge. “Didn't think you'd get so turned on from looking at my chest.”

“Learn something new every day, right?” Bruce managed to say.

“Mmm,” Tony agreed, raising his eyes from where he was watching his hand idly stroke. “Wanna learn something new about me?”

Bruce’s eyes were trained on his as he tried so very hard not to clench his hands on the cushions of the couch. “I think you’re going to show me anyway, aren’t you?”

Tony’s eyes took on this gleam and a jolt of excitement seared through his body when he realized that the look the omega turned on him went beyond casual interest. It was pure seduction.

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Tony said with a promiscuous smile and his eyes dropped again to where his hand was squeezing at Bruce’s clothed length. His gaze met Bruce’s again for a brief moment, a sly grin turning the corners of his mouth.

“I think I want this in my mouth,” Tony seems to say to himself even though he was speaking directly to the alpha. He stroked slowly as though considering the outline his fingers made of Bruce’s cock. It looked thick and his mouth watered even more as he considered the hefty weight against his palm or perhaps calculating how much of it he could take.

Regardless of his reasons for saying so, Bruce could literally feel his cock twitch violently under Tony’s hand. They hadn’t even done anything worth getting off to, just some kissing and Tony’s teasing, but Bruce already felt that much closer to shooting his load. His hands clenched against the cushions and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Jesus, Tony,” Bruce groaned breathlessly. It felt like he could pop a knot right then and there if he really wanted to, but he wanted to experience what Tony had just abruptly promised. He could feel his cock starting to ache, unhappy at being trapped in his pants. “You can't say things like that… Not if you want me to last long enough to be any use to you.”

Tony just full out grinned, seemingly pleased by the alpha’s reaction. “Guess I better get to work then, huh?”

He lowered his gaze once again but contrary to his words, he didn’t go straight to divesting Bruce of his pants or underwear. Instead, he continued to stroke over his hardening length, focusing on the feel of firm flesh in his grasp, warm and ready for him.

It felt good for the alpha, just short of not being enough. He could feel the friction against his cock, Tony’s fingers pressed against the sides and his palm rubbing against the sensitive underside of his erection. The sensations were just enough stimulation that it was encouraging his cock to firm up even more. It was definitely eager to participate, soaking up the heat from Tony’s hands as it thickened.

Bruce’s eyes kept flicking from his lips to his eyes, a flush slowly darkening on his cheeks. His eyes were going all dark and hazy, blinking slowly as though he was in a dream. Tony felt like he should feel all bashful and honored because this was Bruce that was looking at him like this. But all the omega did was allow a smirk to curve his lips, showing off the confidence he didn’t feel like he had entirely because he wanted this so damn much, his hands were twitching, trembling really if he allowed them to.

It was a good thing Bruce wasn’t looking at his hands then. His eyes always lingered a little bit longer on Tony's mouth and the omega could almost predict what thoughts were running through his head, especially since he was the one that put them there. And just in case he was wrong, Tony licked his lips slowly, dragging his teeth over the plump pink of his bottom lip. The dark pupil of Bruce's eyes expanded rapidly and his breath grew shallow and his attention was fixated solely on Tony's mouth now.

Even though he felt like he was in a daze with the omega’s scent so thick in his nose, Bruce spared a thought that this move was so typically Tony. He knew the omega was teasing him, had enjoyed teasing him throughout this entire thing, but he found that the smirk slowly curling Tony's lips was even more tempting than the glimpse of his pink tongue.

Tony nuzzled against the soft inner thigh, feeling the way the muscles tightened under his cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his face against the bulge there, breathing in Bruce’s unique scent. It was something wild like a storm just rolling in. He was reminded that Bruce, smart, beautiful Bruce, was as dangerous in his own skin as Tony was in his suit. There was warmth blooming in his chest at that thought, not fear, never fear, because Tony knew Bruce would never want to harm him.

The omega could feel his heart stuttering in his chest as he breathed the alpha musk in. He shifted on his knees and there was already a dampness in between his cheeks that excited him. It made him squirm in anticipation, mouth watering to get a taste. Even through the soft cotton, he could feel the warmth of Bruce's cock. He smirked again when he felt it twitch against his cheek, so very eager to get in his mouth. He placed a kiss against the straining bulge before he turned his attention to the darker spot of blue where Bruce’s cockhead was hidden.

He mouthed at the wet cotton, tongue pressing against the cloth and tasting just a tease of Bruce’s essence. There wasn’t much, it just felt like wet cloth, but the smell was amazing. Just from the scent alone, Tony felt like he could taste a hint of salt and musk. He wanted the actual thing though, wanted to taste Bruce’s precum through the cloth. He wanted to suck on the fabric, to tease Bruce with the feeling of his tongue without actually licking at the warm flesh. He laid his tongue flat on the length of the alpha’s clothed cock, dragging the tip of his tongue as far down as he could get before the pants got in the way.

Even though he couldn't see anything, not with Bruce's boxers in the way, he knew that he was stopped where the knot would be. The alpha tensed beneath him, and it was like he was holding his breath when Tony nosed at the base.

When he pressed his lips there, against the soft but firm heat of Bruce’s cock, the strangled gasp that burst into the air was beyond satisfying. It only confirmed what he had found so the omega decided to lavish more attention on this part of his alpha before going on to the rest.

Tony mouthed at the base with a bit more pressure than he previously applied. He didn't expect to feel it so he was delighted when his mouth teased at firmer flesh, the hints of the alpha's knot. Bruce continued to try to stifle his moans, but he couldn’t help but release these quiet gasps. Tony wanted to tease at it, to see if he could encourage the knot into filling some more so that he could actually feel the round shape of it growing. His lips were a firm pressure against the sensitive flesh, even with the thin clothing between them. As the alpha trembled above him, Tony ran nimble fingers up the length of his now completely hard cock.

Bruce's scent was stronger here, dizzying in its strength. Tony felt like he’s had several shots worth of alcohol even though he felt completely in control. It was the exhilaration he felt, it made him squirm in place, feeling slick seeping into his boxers.

The alpha seemed to be at odds with himself if the restrained jerking of his hips were any indication. He seemed to want to chase after Tony’s touch as he lightly massaged Bruce’s cock and at the same time, the alpha wanted to hold still to allow Tony to continue on with his course of action. It felt good, the pressure on his skin, so much that he was allowing Tony to do whatever he wished to do to his knot.

Because Tony was impatient, he gave the still small knot a light squeeze with his other hand before he stroked the length with the other, starting a teasing rhythm from head to base and back again.

He wanted to feel the soft sacs of Bruce's testicles against his lips, but he promised himself this treat later. So he then licked upwards, following the stroke of his hand and ended at the soft bulge where he knew the cockhead was eagerly waiting. He took that plump flesh into his mouth, sucking through the fabric and getting more hints of salt and musk. The dark spot had grown larger, Bruce’s cock spitting out more fluid when Tony was teasing his forming knot. And now, Tony’s mouth sucking warm and wet against his glans made it even worse but it felt so, so good.

Tony was hungry for his alpha’s taste, and the saliva that had flooded his mouth was now seeping through Bruce’s boxers, adding to the already wet dampness against his cockhead.

Above him, Bruce was breathing heavily, hands clenched uselessly on his thighs. “Tony…” he breathed out and it was both a plea and prayer. He’s been so good, the alpha allowing Tony to do as he wished even though his will had been dangling by a fraying thread.

That was his Bruce. Good.

So Tony tried not to torture him because giving in and getting to the main course actually meant that Tony wouldn’t be torturing himself either. When he pulled off, he could see the alpha’s cock flex in its confines, chasing after the warmth of his mouth. He cooed soothingly at the alpha, running a hand up the quivering muscles of Bruce’s leg.

“Don't worry, big guy,” Tony purred as he leaned forward. “Just lean back and relax. I'll take care of you.”

And when he tugged at the alpha’s wet boxers, Bruce eagerly lifted his hips, allowing Tony to shove both boxers and pants off. He pulled them off completely, pushing them aside and then Bruce was laid bare before him from the waist down.

And Tony just took it all in, eyes wide as he raked his gaze over Bruce's bared flesh. Bruce couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed at the way the omega’s eyes widened so drastically. He just wanted Tony so much, wanted to feel the omega’s skin against his, that he just leaned his head back and offers himself completely for Tony’s perusal. He tilted his hips forward subconsciously and once he caught himself doing it, he realized that he was very much showing off the large hard cock he had between his legs.

He wasn’t ashamed at all, if anything he was eager for Tony to look his fill. He only hoped that it would be followed by his hands and mouth.

Tony’s eyes were immediately drawn to his teammate’s cock. You would think that it wouldn’t surprise him, he knew the shape and feel of it beneath his hands and his mouth, but it still caught him off guard. He had been so focused on teasing the doctor that he had not even attempted to picture what his alpha would look like.

He has seen Bruce shirtless before, kind of hard not to when he tended to destroy his clothes whenever he hulked out. So Tony knew that the alpha’s body tended to lean more towards the hairy side when compared to Tony’s own smooth chest. That didn't bother Tony in the least, though some small part of him was a tiny bit envious. For omegas, growing even the little bit of facial hair he had was a hard earned process. But envy was the least prominent feeling he had, mostly it was awe because Bruce was beautiful in his own way. If he had meant what he said, Tony would be able to explore the shape and planes of Bruce’s body just as the alpha would explore his.

Seeing the thick wiry curls that his alpha’s proud cock jutted from wasn't at all surprising though it was something new. Tony has never seen Bruce entirely naked, but from what he could see waist down, he was definitely enjoying the view.

Even though the alpha’s work consisted more towards research instead of manual labor, Bruce has taken good care of his body. He wasn't bulky like Steve or Thor but he wasn't lanky either.

Tony liked to describe Bruce as the kind of person that was sturdy, with a good solid build. It seemed as though this applied to his physique as well.

He had good, strong legs, the hint of capable muscles hiding under his skin. And between those legs was a flushed cock that Tony had already gotten the barest taste of but still craved for. The thickest part was the mushroom head of his glans, the flared head shiny and wet with Tony’s saliva. He could already feel it knocking at the back of his throat and he had to swallow the influx of saliva that flooded his mouth at this thought.

The rest of Bruce’s cock wasn’t something to ignore either. Beneath the glans, the column of his erection was almost as thick. It was a nice size, thick enough that Tony knew he'd be stretched nice and tight over Bruce’s girth even once he got the glans past his lips. Taking him into his mouth would be uncomfortable in the long run. The man was thick more so than long, but Tony felt confident that he could take him.

His jaw may be sore after prolonged use but it would be so, so worth it.

Bruce’s cock was already leaking a steady amount of precum, fluid dripping from the slit to run down the flushed length of his erection. Tony followed the trail of precum down the flushed length with his eyes, watching as it curved over the barely there plump of flesh that would inflate into a knot. Just by judging the folds of skin nestled there, Tony knew the girth of Bruce’s knot would be larger than any he has ever had before. It was almost intimidating if he wasn't so turned on.

Beyond that, there were two large balls, lightly furred, the soft skin stretched tight over the cum filled sacs. The omega couldn't wait to feel them empty into his mouth, to feel his alpha’s cock spit out warm cum down his throat, but that was later, and as Tony licked his lips, he planned a course of action.

Tony wanted to make it up to him and he really meant it when he said it.

But to Tony, making it up to him didn't mean just a quick blowjob. The omega intended to take his time, to enjoy the act of discovering what his alpha liked and didn’t like. He wanted to make the alpha go insane or as close to it as he could. He wanted to suck all semblance of sanity out through his cock until Bruce was a mess of limbs and satiation, courtesy of a bone-melting orgasm.

So he started with that trail that caught his eye, started with the base of Bruce’s cock. He fitted the tip of his tongue against where the wetness ended and with a hand steadying the hard length, slid the flat of his tongue up. He got salt and musk and the feeling of warmth. He felt his tongue drag up the velvety warmth of Bruce's cock, dragging up the prominent veins. And when he got to the tip, he indulged himself and closed his lips around the shiny cockhead, suckling gently, tongue rubbing against the ridges and folds there.

Bruce had been holding his breath once Tony came closer. And even though he should have been expecting it, with his eyes fixated on the omega, Tony’s tongue against his heated flesh was still a wonderful shock. He gave an aborted thrust when Tony sucked at his cockhead, hands clenching on the cushions without his say so.

Tony’s golden brown eyes peered at him through dark lashes, his pretty pink lips spread by the girth of his cock. Bruce could feel every flick of his tongue, every movement as Tony explored his mouthful.

He was gasping through his mouth now and he couldn't stop the groans from escaping him. He barely checked in the desire to grab a fistful of Tony’s dark hair, to urge him to take more of his cock into his warm mouth. His mouth was a heavenly warmth around his aching cock and the sight of the omega taking him in was breathtaking. It was sinful, the way his lips were stretched tight over Bruce’s hard cock.

He did let out a strangled gasp, all noise and part swears when he felt the omega’s dexterous tongue dig at his cock slit. Tony chased after the taste of his precum, swiping around the cockhead and then licking at the source where more precum gathered at the tip.

The alpha tasted delicious and Tony found that he wanted so much more than the amount he had thus far. He wanted the actual thing, to taste Bruce’s cum on his tongue and find out how different it tasted from what he has had so far.

Bruce made another strangled sound when Tony pulled off with a soft pop, his cock bobbing in front of his face. Tony licked his lips and even the puff of warm air from his breath made Bruce shiver when it hits his erection.

“I haven't done this in a while,” Tony had the audacity to say. “But I like to think it's like flying, just gotta take a dive.”

It was such a ridiculous thing to say, but that was Tony in a nutshell most days. Bruce knew he was being dramatic but he felt like he may just very well wither into dust if his cock didn't go back into the omega’s sinful mouth. So he grasped at words even when his entire body was tingling with want.

“I think you'll do just-” Bruce started to say and then, of course, Tony licked at the slit again, staring up at the alpha with sultry eyes. “-Fine!” Bruce groaned out and his head fell back against the couch when the omega thankfully takes his cock back into his mouth.

Tony was more than satisfied. He gave Bruce the attention he deserved. He stroked along the thick length while he sucking at the tip. There was a faint touch on his head and then Bruce’s fingers threaded themselves through his hair.

The alphas grip didn't tighten, if anything, it just rested there while his hips instinctively thrust up to drive more of his cock into Tony’s mouth. He was not forceful, not yet anyway, so Tony continued the rhythm he initially started, slow and purposeful.

He wouldn't mind if Bruce was a bit more forceful though. He wouldn't mind the alpha started face fucking him either but Tony didn't tell Bruce that. He was being truthful when he said it’s been awhile since he's done this.

Tony knew it was all about keeping his mouth and throat relaxed when they get to the harder stuff so he was taking this slow exploration as time to prepare himself for that. He was confident that he could get the alpha to let go of his restraints and he felt that this would be good for Bruce. He was also confident in his skills as well, and as intimidating as Bruce’s cock was, he was determined to follow through on his promise to satisfy him.

He had one hand stroking the flesh that wasn't in his mouth and one hand resting against the alpha's hip. Tony put that one to use, cupping the soft testicles that he previously neglected. His thumb rubbed against the folds of flesh where Bruce's knot was still firming up.

He allowed the alpha to thrust into his mouth, sinking his lips down the length with every thrust. His lips were stretched so wide over Bruce's cock and the further down he got, the harder it was to easily maneuver his tongue. So he took to running the lithe muscle against the underside of Bruce’s cock. He focused on creating a tight warm suction, a nice fuckhole, for his alpha to enjoy.

Bruce had finally given up on holding back on him which made the entire effort so, so worth it for the omega. His alpha was voicing his enjoyment, low hungry groans with every suck and lick his omega applied. It was warm and tight and his cock strained to bury itself further and further into the wet heat of Tony’s mouth.

At the base, his knot had formed into a small bulge, not yet large enough to lock if he was rutting into a warm body, but definitely there. He felt Tony's fingers caress the sensitive flesh, sending jolts of fire up his spine. Bruce couldn’t help but buck his hips forward harshly with a needy whine.

It caught Tony by surprise, the hard cock went a little deeper than he expected. It triggered his gag reflex and he pulled off with a cough, spit and saliva running down the length of Bruce's twitching cock. His eyes watered as he took in shallow breaths.

The alpha was mortified and already offering sincere apologies but the omega only gave him a dewy glance before he went back to sucking.

He got back to his task with a vengeance, sucking the hard cock back into his mouth. Bruce threw his head back in surprise at the sudden warmth enveloping his cock where there was only cool air.

Tony knew he only needed practice to regain his previous experience with oral sex and he was determined to show it. His lips inched their way down Bruce's cock and he kept his breathing steady even when it was hard to do so with his generous mouthful. But he managed to do it, accompanied by the alpha’s freely given moans that sounded like victory to Tony's ears.

And when he reached the previous point, he took even more in until his lips touched the small knot at the base. His hand massaged at the knot and his other gently fondled Bruce's sacs.

He slowly slid his mouth back up the length before dropping again, massaging the hot length with lips and tongue. He mastered the rhythm and applied a faster pace.

Tony went all out, all with the intention of making this the best damn blowjob Bruce has ever received. He intended to make it last and so, he practically worshiped the alpha's cock with his tongue and mouth. He pulled off full strokes with his mouth, his lips touching the sensitive skin of Bruce’s small knot and retreating all the way to the leaking tip. He gave the cockhead more attention, using his hand to massage the length as he mouthed at the prominent ridge with his plush bottom lip. He dipped his tongue into the slit, tasting even more precum.

The alpha was gasping and panting, groaning, limbs twitching listlessly as Tony used everything in his arsenal to bring him pleasure.

Bruce's hand, which had flown out of his hair when he gagged, had found its way back into the dark strands. He gave a hum of approval, looking up at the alpha even with his mouthful. This only made the alpha shudder hard, a soft whine at the vibrations traveling up his cock.

 _Oh yeah_ , Tony thought to himself. _There was that too._

Tony had been so focused on taking in all Bruce had to offer that he had been stifling his own moans. But he got this, he got the hang of this now so he loosened his own restraint and moaned while sucking on Bruce's cock.

While doing so, his hand subconsciously traveled to where his own little omega cock was aching for attention. Once he cupped himself, squeezing firmly, he moaned to his heart's content. He started to jack himself off in rhythm to the thrusts Bruce was making. It was awkward at first but it started to feel really good. He even became lax as pleasure started to thread through his body, the strong scent of alpha and his own hand upon his cock making him almost dizzy with pleasure.

Bruce had his head resting on the couch, eyes squeezed shut as his hips thrust his cock in and out of Tony's mouth. He could feel the omega relax under his hand and his hips subconsciously thrust faster but with shorter thrusts. He felt Tony's lips dragging against the bulging vein on the underside of his cock.

His breath shortened and he felt his balls tighten, pulling closer to his body in preparation for his orgasm. He was swimming in the pleasure of Tony's mouth and he wanted it to last. He wanted to feel the soft heat of Tony's mouth on him always. He wanted to dirty him up, to fill his body with his cum whether it was spilling down his throat or deep inside the heat of his body… God, did Bruce want it.

And the very thought of coming down his throat left Bruce aching, so very close to just spilling without warning. Too close… He was too close and he was ready to blow even though he was sorely tempted to prolong this. There was no way he could, Tony's mouth was just too skilled and the omega was more than determined to get him off this way.

Bruce had no complaints. He grabbed his balls, tugging on them in hopes of prolonging his orgasm, at least until he was able to warn the omega.

His grip on Tony's hair tightened and the omega's eyes blinked up at him, golden brown gaining that intelligent edge he was so familiar with.

“I'm close,” he told the omega almost desperately. Then to his dismay, Tony pulled off his cock again, leaving the aching erection cold and desperate once again for the omega's warmth. Tony assuaged his dismay with his hand, fingers wrapping around the thick girth of his member and stroking up and down the slick length. His cock was twitching in his hand, flexing, and skin pulled taut with all the blood pulsing in his veins. The mushroom shape of his cockhead poked out from Tony’s fist and the skin was shiny with the omega's spit along with dribbles of precum that continued to spill from the slit.

“Tell me what you want,” Tony breathed against his glans, tongue swiping at the fluid there. Bruce's breath hitched and his cock jerked violently as Tony continued to say, “Steve marked me, spilled on my chest. Do you want to come on my face? In my mouth? What do you want, Brucie? You could have anything you want from me.”

The mention of another alpha did nothing to dampen his arousal. If anything, it sparked a roaring competitiveness inside him that Bruce wasn't used to feeling. Steve has had his turn and their omega was with him now, mouthing at his cockhead with soft pretty pink lips.

So he focused on what he wanted even when his balls ached for satisfaction.

It was so very tempting, to see the white of evidence dripping on his skin but Bruce would rather taste it. He wanted to devour the omega's mouth after he swallowed everything down and he wanted to taste his very essence there along with Tony's. He thought he wanted Tony to swallow his cum, to bury his twitching length into the omega's throat. He wanted to feel Tony's lips touch his knot, feel his balls pulse and shoot ropes of cum into his mouth.

And yet, his desire to see his cum spill onto the perfectly unmarked skin of Tony's face was also too much of a temptation.

He took in a shallow breath, then breathed out, “Your face,” he confessed with a groan. “I want… so badly to come down your throat, but I want to see it. I need to see it…”

Tony said nothing but gave that sly grin that literally screamed out that he accepted a challenge. And then the wet warmth of his mouth enveloped Bruce's cock again and he gave into the feeling that he had been fighting this entire time. He allowed himself to have this, craving the sharp edge of impending orgasm. He grunted as Tony took the entire thick length effortlessly now, tight heat squeezing all around him.

Bruce gave a helpless whine when the omega squeezed at his knot, eyes squeezed tight as he groaned and thrust his hips. Tony worked his cock relentlessly, confident in knowing what the alpha liked now. He was taken to the edge so fast that his orgasm crashed into him like a freight truck.

He started cursing as his balls drew tight, “Fuck, fuck, Tony…!”

Tony pulled off so that only his lips sucked at his cockhead, one hand still stroking the pulsing length while the other encouraged the rapidly inflating knot. It grew rapidly in his fist, filling so quickly and pushing his fingers apart when Bruce started to come.

Bruce struggled to open his eyes and he watched as his cock twitched and then started to spit out globs of cum onto the omega’s face.

Tony gasped at the warmth of Bruce's cum making contact with his skin. The alpha’s cock flexed with every spurt, shooting jets of white that spilled onto his face, staining his lips, his cheeks. He took it all, breathing ragged as he continued to massage the firm knot. More, Tony wanted more and Bruce gave it to him with helpless moans.

Bruce will continue to come even without his knot locked into a warm body. Tony knew he'd give him so much cum, he could feel it with every jerk of the alpha’s cock. When he felt like there was enough of Bruce's cum staining his skin, he took the cock back into his mouth.

“Ah!” Bruce groaned out, not expecting to feel Tony's mouth on his cock again. He moaned as he grabs Tony's hair, guiding the omega's mouth so that he was thrusting the sensitive cockhead through the tight ring of Tony's lips. His cock continued to pulse out spurts of cum and he continued to moan, especially when he could feel Tony's tongue swiping at the cum. He could feel Tony swallowing his load and this only made Bruce even more frenzied, hips thrusting so that he pushed the rest of his cock deep into the omega’s mouth.

Tony was moaning too, ecstatic at the taste and warmth of Bruce's cum. It was salty and bitter and everything that Tony wanted. He felt the cum on his face still warm but already cooling. He struggled to breathe as Bruce pushed his thick cock into his mouth, the length still spitting out spurts of cum but so much less than when he first started to come.

Tony wanted it all and he was limp in Bruce's hold as he took everything the alpha had to give him.

And when Bruce finally finished, his knot rapidly deflating but still crazy sensitive to the touch, Bruce felt lightheaded. He was lost in pleasure but he caught the movement of Tony's arm as the omega stroked himself off. It sets Bruce off and he was desperate to have a taste of his omega, especially after the gift Tony had just given him. Before he knew it, his hands were tugging Tony off his knees and pulling him onto the couch.

The omega cried out as he was manhandled, not in fear but in arousal at Bruce’s display of strength. He allowed himself to be pushed onto his back on the couch, spreading his legs and allowing his alpha to do as he wished. Bruce quickly divested him of his pants and boxers and then his legs were thrown over the alpha’s shoulders. Bruce’s large hands kept him in place, his palms grasped at the back of his thighs.

Bruce stared down at the sight before him, Tony's legs spread obscenely wide as he fitted himself between them. His omega cock was hard and leaking, hungry for attention as it twitched against his stomach. It was a pretty pink, flushed and leaking abundantly, Tony's little balls already drawn close to his body. He was ready to blow and he surely would have if Bruce allowed him to when he was stroking himself while on his knees. He was glad he caught sight of Tony's actions though, otherwise he wouldn't have this opportunity now. The sight of Tony's omega cock had Bruce almost mesmerized in his need. Bruce wanted so badly to return the favor that Tony just bestowed upon him.

Bruce's mouth took in his hard cock effortlessly. It was nowhere as large as an alpha's or beta's so Bruce had no problem slurping up the entire length. He took it all the way to the base, his lips sucking at the smallest hint of a tiny baby knot that, like alphas, omegas had. The girth of an omega's knot was nowhere near as large as an alpha’s and unlike an alpha, omegas rarely knotted. It gave Bruce such extreme pleasure that he could feel the hints of Tony's baby knot against his lips. He gave it as much attention as Tony gave his, taking it in along with the rest of Tony’s length.

The omega cried out, gasping moans as his hips thrust his cock into the warmth of Bruce's mouth. He felt the alpha’s tongue get at his little knot and he was gasping pleas now. The tables had turned and Bruce was enjoying this fact immensely.

Tony had his arm thrown over his head, eyes squeezed shut as Bruce brought him quickly to orgasm.

A thick finger teasing the rim of his asshole had Tony arching his back, crying out at the stimulation. He was wet with his slick, leaking really, and the smell of it filled the air as Bruce dipped just the first joint of his finger into Tony's clenching hole. Bruce groaned around his mouthful as he barely penetrated the omega with his finger. It felt like a vice, Tony’s muscles locked tight against the intruder. His own spent cock twitched in interest though it didn't do much more than that. He kept the penetration shallow, rubbing against the sensitive rim.

It was almost enough to have Tom coming, along with Bruce’s sweet mouth trying to milk his orgasm out of him. But it was Bruce’s fingers pinching at his tender nipple that had Tony gasping out his orgasm.

He couldn't even moan out a warning before he was shuddering, hips stuttering and jerking when his cock pulsed out a stream of cum. Bruce let it fill his mouth, the bittersweet taste coated his tongue. He waited until Tony finished, swallowing the first load but keeping the second.

He shared this with the omega who gazed at him with dazed golden eyes. They were both high on endorphins, sharing in the afterglow. Tony opened his mouth willingly and it was exactly what Bruce wanted. He could taste himself on the omega's tongue, could feel the sticky mess he made of the omega against his own skin but he didn't care.

They moaned breathlessly against each other, indulging the combined taste of their essences. And when Bruce pulled away, he used his fingers to clean up the mess he made. He traced the omega's swollen lips with his cum stained fingers each time before he took the omega's lips into a deep kiss.

When there was nothing left, he continued to kiss Tony with wonder.

Tony smelled like his, so thoroughly claimed that Bruce felt so pleased with himself and content. He didn't bother to hold back the happy rumble of his alpha while he was kissing the omega. He pressed tight against the omega on the comfy couch and sighed happily when Tony threw a bare leg over his. He was sure they must look ridiculous, both of them bare from the waist down, with their pants and underwear strewn across the room. He was still wearing his shirt too, but Bruce couldn’t find it in himself to care. Tony felt warm in his arms like it was where he belonged.

He felt Tony grin against his lips so he pulled back, gazing at him with a questioning gaze.

“So what did we learn today?” Tony grinned as he curled an arm over Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce only pulled him closer, kissing him deep with his tongue slipping into the sated omega’s mouth. He could taste the bitterness of his cum in Tony’s mouth and he eagerly searched for more traces of himself there. He only pulled back when his lungs demanded more air even when his heart only desired more of the omega in his arms.

Still, he replied to the omega with his own answering grin, “That you’re entirely insatiable, and you’re going to drain us all dry in the upcoming week.”

Tony’s arms pulled him back closer and he murmured confidently against Bruce’s lips. “And you wouldn’t want me any other way now, would you?”

Bruce didn’t bother to answer, not with words anyway. He only caught Tony’s lips with his own again, pressing the omega down against the soft cushions of his couch. There was only warmth between them, pressed so close with their mouths connected, hands lazily sliding over planes of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who commented :) Last chapter had like no smut and this is what happened :x I'm actually hoping that most of the rest of this will be porn with the exception of maybe a couple scenes here and there that aren't entirely porn. But yes! Full steam ahead bahahaha.  
> And as always, comments/kudos/suggestions are welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers are the best place to get dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! Meep, apologies x.x Well the good news is, I'm going to have a decent chunk of time to write in the next week so yay.

* * *

They actually ended up falling asleep on the couch together once the alpha cleaned them up with a couple of wet wipes Bruce conveniently had nearby. By then, Tony couldn't even manage more than a suggestively arched brow before he was snuggling into the alpha’s arms.

And because it was Bruce and Tony, their version of pillow talk consisted of Tony convincing the scientist to talk to him about his earlier meeting. He was drowsy and pliant in a way that normally only happened after forgoing sleep for several days but he was still curious to know what went on.

Bruce didn't mind. He wasn’t used to having someone who could follow these kinds of conversations with him in bed, but he had to admit, it was nice. He recounted the conversation with his peers, going over the arguments and different theories each participating member presented. By the time he was explaining his own views on the entire thing, his words were already slowing into a mumble and then he was drifting off as well.

They were startled awake when a shrill alarm went off. Tony's bleary eyes blinked open, dazed and confused but Bruce’s eyes snapped right open.

“Shit,” the alpha muttered as he got up. Tony grumbled against the cushion, settling into the warmth the alpha left behind. Bruce made his way to the kitchenette nearby, already reaching for the pot of coffee that was still being kept warm from earlier.

“Sorry,” Bruce mumbled to the omega, “I asked JARVIS to wake me up in case I fell asleep. I need to type up some stuff for them. They didn't want to believe when I told them…” He shook his head, wishing he hadn't brought up the point that had caused such debate in the meeting. He would rather have continued napping even if the couch wasn't the best surface to do so.

A quick pop up of the time, courtesy of his favorite AI, showed that it was already past the time they'd all snuggle into bed. A quick query also told Tony that Clint and Natasha weren't in the building. The omega felt somewhat disappointed. Their puppy pile had given them all a good round of sleep, a rarity for all involved. What a pity.

Tony did perk up in surprise when JARVIS relayed a recorded message from the two alphas. The timestamp said it was created an about hour ago, most likely while Bruce and Tony were napping.

Clint came into view, the camera focusing on his face. Behind him, he could see the simple but elegant background of Natasha’s living room.

He grinned at Clint’s pissed off look which paired well with Natasha’s stoic demeanor.

“The ass-” Clint cut himself off with a jab from Natasha.

“The boss has us tying up some loose ends since we won't be around next week,” Clint in the recording complained. In the background, Natasha started stuffing some clothes into a standard duffle bag. A pair of strappy black stilettos are thrown in as well as several weapons he saw fly through the air.

Tony grinned at the alpha’s disgruntled demeanor, especially when he rubbed at his face in resignation. “Half a day and we’ll be back,” Clint said sternly.

“Six hours,” Natasha’s voice snapped from somewhere out of sight.

Clint’s eyebrows arched up as he glanced to where she was. He turned back to the recording and corrected himself, “Six hours. So don't go starting without us! Zoom in on my face, JARVIS.” Surprisingly, the video actually did exactly that and dramatically zoomed in so that the alpha’s blue eyes and smiling mouth took up most of the video. “I mean it, tinman.”

The recording cut off with a wink from the archer and left the omega grinning from ear to ear. Tony was amused, both from Clint’s message and Natasha’s gruff actions. He also felt a little bit touched that they bothered to leave him a message at all.

He couldn't recall the last time someone cared enough to let him personally know where they were going. Maybe Pepper… but she knew he always checked their schedules first so there was hardly any need to personally inform him.

“Clint and Natasha aren't around?” Bruce frowned as he set a cup down for Tony on the table. It was black with probably more spoons of sugar than healthy. It was just how Tony liked it.

“Mhmm,” he acknowledged and greedily inhaled the scent. “Think Fury’s trying to sabotage us?”

“No, I don't think so,” Bruce said with a shrug. He sat beside the omega, his own steaming mug in his hands. “He seemed so eager to have us come together and you have to admit, the setup is too convenient. A bunch of alphas and an unattached omega? We were either a tragedy in the making or the greatest group dynamic just waiting to happen.”

He nudged the omega's knee with his own gently. There was a hint of mirth in his voice when he said, “He's probably pissed that your heat threw his plans off course though. It might be a thing.”

“Hmm.” Tony didn't disagree or agree even though it sounded likely. He put the half finished cup down, patting the alpha’s leg.

“Well,” Tony said as he stood, “I’ll let you do your thing.”

“You don't have to go,” Bruce protested.

Tony just waved his concern off and replied, “I don't wanna…” he wiggled his fingers at the alpha, “Disrupt your flow. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to just sit still here and no one likes someone breathing over their shoulder.”

The alpha raised a brow, “I think I’d like it just fine if it was you.” The thought of the omega against his back, Tony’s strong arms hugging him, the warmth of his breath against his neck… it was a more enticing image than Bruce wanted to admit.

The blush that Tony could feel blooming on his face was an unexpected heat, but he felt pleasantly surprised in the face of Bruce’s mild flirting. It wasn’t something he expected from the other man but… it was nice. It made him feel a warmth that had nothing to do with his cup of coffee and everything to do with why Bruce had made him one. Even with his cheeks a pretty pink, Tony was more than happy to take the compliment even when he wasn’t used to it.

Tony smiled and said, “Not when you're working, nope.”

Bruce didn't argue with that logic. He simply frowned and confessed, “But Natasha and Clint aren't around and Steve's probably out on his late night run.”

Tony gave a genuine smile once he realized the source of Bruce’s concern. He could just see it now, Bruce cringing over the large, cold, lonely bed of his. Maybe he imagined Tony curling up with a pillow, yearning for the warmth of his alphas. Maybe lonely-Tony also gave off a soft whimper whenever a breeze blew through an open window.

The image struck some sensitive spot inside him. He thought if that was truly his plan, the pang of loneliness would actually happen. And he didn't need the lack of alphas to know that his bed would be cold and uninviting when it was just him.

Fortunately, it wasn't his intention at all to go to bed. Mentally, he rubbed his hands together while he plotted the course of the next few hours.

He gave Bruce a peck on the lips, grinnIng when the alpha pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Tony didn’t deny him, how could he?

Tony could taste the bitterness of Bruce's coffee against his lips. The press of the alpha’s arms around his waist was nice and more familiar now. He sighed into the kiss, maybe melting a little at how warm and cherished he was starting to feel. Still, he pulled away when Bruce's hands started to slowly travel a little further down his hips.

Huh, look at that. Tony was being responsible.

“I won't be all by myself in my big cold bed,” he said with a grin.

Bruce gave him a doubtful look before he groaned in realization. “That is not any better, Tony.”

“To the lab!” the omega declared gleefully and pressed another kiss to the doctor's lips before slipping away.

He escaped the too tempting circle of his alpha’s arms, spinning away towards the entrance of the elevator. He felt giddy and happy, buoyed by Bruce’s obvious affections for him.

Tony had been tempted to stay, he really was. But he knew how people like him and Bruce got when they became focused on something.

On top of that, he enjoyed his one on one time with the other scientist. He wanted to end the night on a high note instead of languishing on the couch, eventually getting bored while Bruce powered through his research. He felt wide awake, refreshed from the nap. He ignored the languid sensation in his limbs, the tugging of desire to curl up in bed surrounded by the scents of his alpha. It was still so faint and less of a compulsion that it was overridden by how eager he was to do something, anything.

Bruce sighed fondly at Tony's retreating back. His eyes lingered on the curve of Tony’s ass for a moment.

He saw the knowing grin Tony threw over his shoulder and Bruce's face flushed at being caught. Tony's laughter warmed him even though his face was already flushed with heat. He was still grinning when he pulled a slim laptop onto the table, eager to get started so he can finish sooner rather than later.

If he could finish in time, he could drag the omega back to that large bed. What they would do… who knows? Maybe they'd indulge in more intimacy, or they could just crash from the caffeine rush and have a lazy morning together.

Both sounded equally good to the alpha.

 

* * *

 

Tony's mind was spinning through different types of upgrades for his latest suits while he was riding the elevator down. But when he found himself going through the schematics, he was getting more enjoyment just watching the projected lines spin in place than modifying them.

Tonight was a hands on type of night then which meant… Cars.

He found himself doing the usual car repairs. It was easy manual labor and he enjoyed it. It also lets him get dirty with grease and lets him play with all the metal components that were as familiar to him as any of his Iron Man suits.

He put in an hour or two of satisfying work into his babies, the automobiles, not his suits. By the end of it, his arms were smudged with dirt along with the already stained jeans and tee he changed into.

Bruce hadn't made an appearance yet so the alpha was either still preoccupied or slumber had claimed its next victim. Tony wasn't disappointed though the idea of curling up in bed sounded more and more appealing the longer he stood there looking at the insides of his car. Soft and warm, the sheets immaculate and waiting.

Tony, on the other hand, was filthy dirty in just the way he liked but had to wash off. Maybe he could just curl up in Bruce’s bed or nap while the doctor typed away.

He made his way to the showers, stripping the dirty clothes off without a care in the world. One of the bots will retrieve them, as they usually would.

He was down to his boxers by the time his feet touched the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. The lights automatically turned on and he was met with his reflection. He grinned to himself when he saw a streak of grease lining his forehead. The muck was mostly on his face and arms where he rolled up the sleeves. The rest of his body was just sweat slick and flushed from work. The water washing it all away would feel heavenly.

The bathroom was small compared to the one he had in his suite but it was still considerately large compared to what normal bathrooms would be in a place like New York City. It was pretty basic, the large shower being the main fixture. Okay, well, not exactly basic as the shower was still more luxurious than just a single functional stall.

It could easily fit two people with plenty of room and had gleaming marble white walls. On top of that, the shower had a seat that matched the walls and was plenty useful. Originally, there was supposed to be a miniature chandelier included with this shower as well, but Tony had forgone it. At least there were no jacuzzis in sight, that's what his main bathroom was for. It was a nice bathroom, just edging into opulence in black and greys with gleaming white marble that made into one pretty picture.

Tony walked into the shower after chucking his boxers and turned a knob that started the warm water. He adjusted it the way he wanted, the splatter of drops on his bare flesh making goosebumps rise to the surface. It was a little warmer than he usually liked it but his body felt a little achy and sore even when he hadn't spent all that much time on the cars.

His subconscious pointed out that his heat was coming after all. Tony ignored it though he felt a flutter of excitement now instead of the usual dread.

His heat…

Tony shook his head before stepping in into the path of the water. He quickly adjusted to the warmth, sighing in absolute bliss when it seeped into his muscles. The grime washed away quickly with soap, leaving smooth, tan skin.

When all the dirt drained down in a swirl, Tony just let the hot water rain down on him, letting the steam that rose relax him in both body and mind. It did feel heavenly and his hands started to wander over his torso. When his fingers touched the softness of his chest, he hesitated.

He was still not 100% comfortable with the changes but… He bit his lip when he remembered the look that crossed Steve’s face and the way he had palmed at his… Tony’s mind still tripped over the word breasts. But he couldn't deny that the dark hunger he had seen in Steve’s eyes had kindled a desire that was just as deep.

And the way that Bruce’s eyes had swept over his skin, his ethics warring with his desire to touch and taste... Yes, even while Bruce had kept a professional distance between them, Tony was able to feel the underlying hunger that trembled in his alpha’s body.

Just thinking about them had his body slowly awakening to desire. The steam had fogged up the glass, surrounding him in a hazy cloud. That, along with the sensual sliding of water on his sensitive skin was enough to have him shifting on his feet, arousal slowly rising. His hands glided through wetness, fingertips brushing against his skin.

For a moment, Tony regretted that he didn't return to his floor. Even though he was not in heat yet, he still had a small box of toys that he was more than happy to play with, especially if his big bed was cold and bereft of his alphas.

He imagined how they'd react, falling into his bed when they returned. Would they be scandalized at the scent of him, hot and needy, mixed in with the clean scent of his sheets?

He couldn't imagine they would be. All throughout the week, the omega had felt heavy eyes on his person. Tony was used to such attention in public, so he never really paid it any mind. He even teased the alphas with a sharp smile when he caught them. The message had always been, “Yeah, I'm an omega, so what?” but when he looked back on it now, he realized that their gazes held another meaning the closer he got to his heat.

Intimacy.

The Avengers weren't just random alphas that caught his scent and were panting for the moment they could get him on his knees…

They were his alphas and he was their omega.

Tony pleasantly found that he was actually looking forward to his heat and even here, now, as he was surrounded by warmth, he found that he missed his alphas.

Tony wanted to give himself to his alphas, give into the heat he can feel that was just simmering under his skin… so close but not fully realized, not yet. Clint asked him to wait and even though it was not under his control, what his body decided to do, he hoped that his heat would not start just yet. He wanted all his alphas home.

He could feel a different kind of warmth infusing his body, one of desire. He let his hands wander over his chest with more confidence, becoming familiarized with his changed body. The omega remembered how it felt when Steve had suckled on his nipple, those pretty blue eyes dark with desire as he nibbled gently. He remembered running his fingers through Steve’s short blonde hair, urging him closer as their mutual desires built higher and higher.

His body yearned for an alpha’s touch, his insides clenching with the sudden realization of how empty he was. He didn’t like the way it felt, an aching echo that slowly changed into pressing need. Tony closed his eyes and let his mind recreate the way his alphas would make him feel.

Their eyes on him, taking in the way the water slipped over the naked planes of his body. A hot mouth closing in on his still tender nipple as a hand pulled him closer. He could almost feel the rigid length of his alpha’s erection pressing hot and hard against his hip, flexing as blood rushed through the length.

With one hand, his fingers circled around one nipple and gently teased the nub to hardness. It didn’t take long and the teasing touches had him gasping softly. His nipple was still sore, from Bruce and Steve, so he gentled his touch so that it just barely teased the nub. When his desires shifted into a craving for a harsher touch, he switched to the other nipple. This one wasn’t as sore so he happily pinched at it lightly, shuddering at the way it made his body sing with pleasure.

With his other hand, he trailed his fingers down between his legs. He bumped into his cock, already plump and eager for stimulation, but there was something else he wanted. Ever since the thought of playing with his nipples entered his mind, he could already feel himself getting wet with anticipation.

He felt slick dampening his thighs, felt it making his cheeks wet and slippery the more he teased his body. It was there that he wanted to touch.

Tony leaned forward just slightly, forgoing his erection in lieu of reaching for that spot that had him feeling achy and lacking. His fingers passed the soft plump testicles and brushed against his perineum. His stomach tightened when his fingers finally brushed against his wet rim. He let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering as he touched the sensitive muscle. His slick was flowing freely and he felt it coat his fingers the more he rubbed there, circling the muscle and coating it with his own wetness.

Having his fingers there, so close, and feeling so empty was too big of a temptation for the omega. That achy, empty feeling felt even more pronounced now that he was within reach of doing something about it. By now, Tony was aching for a nice thick cock inside him, almost panting with the desire to be split open, but his fingers would have to do.

 _For now_ , he promised himself.

It was good enough. Definitely good enough, so much that he didn’t even bother trying to stifle the sound of his rising pleasure.

Tony’s moan echoed in the bathroom, loud and clear as he slipped a finger inside. The sound of it shocked him but the neediness that he could hear in his own voice only aroused him further. He had to stand there for just a moment, heart pounding as his muscles clenched down on his finger. It was nowhere near the thickness of a cock, but even so, having something filling the emptiness felt so good. It felt right in a way that feeling empty felt wrong. He wanted more of it, he wanted to feel full.

His breathing increased, the steam made him a little bit dizzy. He fumbled with the shower knob with the hand not currently between his legs and turned it a little cooler to reduce the steam. Once that was done, he quickly went back to his business, nudging his finger inside him quickly to get back on track. The sudden push of his finger had him gasping as it sent a sizzle of heat up his spine.

He felt overly sensitive, achingly so, as he rubbed against the sensitive walls of his insides. It was warm and wet in the heat of his body. He leaned against the shower wall, breathing with hooded eyes as he slowly fingered himself.

How would his alphas touch him?

Tony’s mind replayed the way Steve’s hands had felt running over his body, the heat and warmth of his mouth against his. The omega shivered in desire, breathing in through his mouth as he whimpered with every slide of his finger.

“Alpha…” Tony moaned in desire. The next time he pushed his finger in, he added another finger and the stretch had him releasing out another groan. He felt no discomfort in the stretch, only a deep desire to be further filled.

He froze when a rush of cool air entered the shower as the door was pulled open. He had been so caught up with teasing himself that he hadn’t even realized someone had entered.

Steve was standing at the entrance of the shower, eyes already dark as he took in the naked expanse of Tony’s body. His nostrils were flaring with every breath, eager for the scent of aroused omega. He got only a faint whiff of it, the water making it difficult to get a good scent, but it was enough to get his blood pumping if it wasn’t already.

The sight the omega naked was more than enough to have him growling in desire.

The alpha had been tempted to steal Tony away when JARVIS had informed him that he and Bruce had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Instead, Steve had channeled the energy into productivity and consulted JARVIS on the omega’s upcoming heat.

Although the AI had been reluctant to share some of the more personal information of its master, it was more than happy to provide a general guideline on the best practices when providing care for an in-heat omega. By the time Steve’s eyes were aching from exhaustion, he had spent the time sweating it away with a late night run.

He gave into the desire to seek out the omega on his return, desiring closeness and the sound of Tony’s heartbeat in his ears. Steve had been puzzled but then delighted to follow the trail of the omega’s discarded clothes knowing what he would find at the end. It had led him to a bathroom, the sound of the shower obvious even through the door. His cock had twitched to life in his pants at the thought of Tony naked and wet, dark brown eyes gazing at him in desire under the dark fan of his eyelashes.

At the door, Steve hesitated even when his cock was already hard between his legs. He was unsure of his welcome, despite what had happened between them earlier that day. He had his head leaning against the door in indecision when he heard it.

Tony’s moans sent a fissure of heat throughout his body and the sudden heat of desire had his head spinning. His body reacted instantly to the sound, coming to life in a burst of heat and want. Steve could actually feel precum slicking his cockhead as he stood there, his body eagerly pumping out fluid in anticipation of being with his omega.

And when he heard Tony’s plea, the soft _alpha_ said in that voice, full of lust and desire… Steve felt the tug of his instincts pushing him forward, urging him to go to the omega. He didn’t fight his instincts, only rode the urge to walk in with the hope that Tony wouldn’t get mad at him barging in.

Steve couldn’t even really see the omega in the shower, the steam had fogged up most of the glass, but he could see his general shape and what he was doing. He can see where Tony’s hands were and he remembered vividly the way Tony’s hand had curled around both their aching erections, stroking them to fulfillment.

Steve only had a moment of trepidation before the omega reacted. To his delight, Tony unsurpassed his expectation and did something he hadn’t thought was within the range of responses. The omega pulled him in the shower, fully clothed and all.

“Alpha,” Tony breathed out when he got his hands on Steve.

He said it again, that word, “Alpha…” and this time, there was delight and it was more of a purr than anything else. It sent a shiver down Steve’s spine, to hear Tony address him with that title and in such a tone. He instinctively stepped closer and it was then that Tony realized that he had just pulled the alpha into his space while fully clothed. The rain of water has already darkened Steve’s clothing as it soaked in but the alpha wasn’t mad at all. In fact, he was exhilarated and fumbled with his clothes to strip out of them as fast as he could.

Steve wanted to feel his skin against Tony’s, their naked bodies pressed together. There was an extra set of hands trying to help him out of his clothes and Steve couldn’t help but smile at Tony’s eagerness which matched his own. The sodden clothes were shoved outside the shower into a wet heap but by then, neither of them cared. They were so caught up in each other's presence, desire at the forefront of their minds.

There was plenty of naked skin on display and even though they both had a glimpse of the other’s body earlier that day, it was still so new that it left both alpha and omega staring.

Tony took in Steve’s naked body, eyes lingering of the firm chest, his taut stomach, and the way the alpha watched him in turn. The omega placed his hands on Steve’s chest, sliding up the wet flesh so that he could curl his arms around the alpha’s neck. He leaned in for a kiss, eyes wide and inviting. They only flutter closed when Steve leaned in, catching the omega’s lips.

Holding Tony’s naked body against his was everything he imaged it would be, wet and above all, sensual. Just the feeling of his hands sliding over the omega’s skin sent shivers down his spine and kissing Tony was like coming home. Their hands wandered over their wet bodies, staying above the waist for now as their lips locked in hungry kisses.

“Oh God,” Steve gasped against Tony’s mouth. “I wanted… wanted to stay away, but I just couldn’t.”

“Good,” Tony replied as he pulled the alpha closer. Steve let out a breathy moan as his erection pressed tight against Tony’s belly. The omega’s squirming only made Steve’s hands tighten where they were situated on Tony’s hips, the friction of Tony’s belly against his erection was maddening.

“Glad you came in,” Tony told him as they continued to kiss. His body felt strange in the sense that he was hyper aware of Steve’s body against his but he still wanted more contact, more touches, just… more. He had been teasing himself quite thoroughly before the alpha decided to join in so he was a little on edge as well. The presence of his alpha was both calming and yet… it was also heating him up even more.

He took one of Steve’s hand with one of his own and led it to his ass. The unspoken plea for Steve to touch him there was obvious and the alpha took the hint. Steve was fully on board with what Tony wanted and took to the task with enthusiasm. His hand grasped at the pert cheek, palming it and enjoying the way it felt in his grasp. He was all too tempted to touch Tony where the omega’s hands were earlier and he inched his fingers closer to where Tony’s hole was.

Tony gave a whimper of approval, even shifted his legs further apart for better access. When Steve’s fingers brushed against his slick hole, the omega shuddered in his arms, lips pulling away from his in a soft gasp.

“Please,” Tony murmured, panting against his lips.

Steve pulled him closer, leaning against the wall as he captured the omega’s mouth again in a deep kiss. His attention was divided between playing with Tony’s clenching rim and learning the taste of Tony’s mouth with his own.

“You feel so wet here…” Steve marveled as he dipped his finger into the heat of Tony’s body. The omega’s body immediately clenched down on the invasion even though Tony eagerly pushed back against it. Steve felt like he was losing control, but the downward spiral was such a heady sensation that he welcomed it. He can only imagine how it would feel to have Tony’s scent fogging up his mind, his unique, delicious scent…

Tony’s scent had been teasing him long before he realized it. And now that they had gotten confirmation from the omega that he welcomed their advances, Steve felt no guilt in indulging in scenting the omega.

With their bodies pressed so close together, Steve’s nose was tucked into the omega’s neck as he worked Tony’s hole open on his fingers. Every breath gave him a hint of Tony’s clean, addicting scent. It made him dizzy with desire, his heart was beating fiercely with the need to claim the omega.

 _Mine, mine, mine_ , his inner alpha chanted. With his fingers buried deep inside the omega, and the omega himself pushing back to take as much as he could, the claims were more than just declarations. They were truth.

Steve set his mouth upon the unblemished skin, running his tongue up the length of Tony’s neck. His lips curled into a grin when he felt Tony jerk in his arms, head tilting back to offer Steve the vulnerable column of his neck.

He worked on adding pretty red marks to Tony’s otherwise blemish free skin even when he continued to plunge his fingers in and out of the omega’s body. Tony was leaking so much slick that Steve could feel some of it sliding down his fingers and the sound of it as he worked him open… The squelches and wet sound of his fingers moving through the abundant slick only made him even more desperate to feel the warmth of Tony’s body surrounding his cock.

 _He was so wet_ …

A thought had him releasing Tony’s flesh, leaving a bright red hickey where his mouth had been.

“Are you in heat…?” Steve breathed out with wide eyes. Tony met him with equally wide eyes, dark and hazy with desire. They matched Steve’s perfectly.

Then as the words registered through the fog of desire in Tony’s mind, the omega shook his head slowly, blinking as he said, “Not yet. No, I don’t think so.”

Then he got impatient with Steve’s fingers and thrust against them, sighing in relief when they brushed against his walls. When he opened his eyes next, it was to see Steve staring at him in hunger, eyes devouring the way he worked his hips to get Steve’s thick fingers inside him.

Tony grinned at him, and even with his wanton behavior, the heat in his eyes wasn’t that of his actual heat, but one purely of desire. “This one’s all me, Cap.”

And that admission… It had Steve taking active participation again with a kind of fervor that he hadn’t had when he first joined in. Omega heats and having sex with Tony while he was in heat would be an amazing experience, but there was something about Tony just as he was now that enflamed Steve’s desire to a whole other level.

“I need to be inside you.” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it, but it didn’t make it any less true. It didn’t surprise Tony either. If anything, Tony whined at the statement. His hole squeezed down so tight on Steve’s invading fingers that the alpha groaned. His cock gave an envious twitch.

Tony pulled away, though his body screamed at the loss when Steve’s fingers slipped out. He turned them so that he was facing the wall, and pressed up against it with his legs shifted apart. He threw a searing look at the watching alpha, hips tilted in invitation.

It wasn’t an actual presentation, not the kind that omegas instinctively fell into when they want an alpha to mount them. But the way Tony was offering himself was so close to how an omega presented to an alpha that it made Steve freeze in place. His eyes hungrily devoured the image that Tony made, memorizing the tempting curve of the omega’s back as he offered himself for Steve’s pleasure.

Steve crowded close to him, his hot length pressed between Tony’s pert cheeks. He couldn’t help but groan as he rubbed himself against the omega’s backside. Tony had to know that he was driving him insane with desire, there was just no way that the omega didn’t know. Steve only confirmed this as fact when Tony reached back with one hand to spread himself apart. The sight alone made Steve groan. He swore he felt his knees weaken when Tony’s tight little hole was revealed to his eyes, leaking slick.

To think that he had his fingers in there just a moment ago and now the aching length of his hard cock was nestled right there, so close... When compared to the tiny little entrance, Steve’s cock looked intimidating, his thick girth more than the two fingers he used to stretch him.

But Tony was made for this and he was eager for it with the way his hips were swaying, rubbing his ass against Steve’s cock. In response, the alpha couldn't help the way his hips nudged forward, his flushed cock pointed at the leaking hole. He had to bend his knees a little in order to position himself where he wanted to be but once he was in place, he was able to notch the tip of his erection right up against the omega’s rim. He pressed his chest flat against Tony’s back, eagerly rubbed the glans there, getting the head wet with omega slick.

“Didn’t I say we were gonna do this in a bed next time…” Steve murmured even as he pressed closer, eyes fixated on where his flesh met Tony’s. He didn’t push inside just yet, though the desire to do so was almost unbearable. He was just teasing Tony’s rim with the tip of his cock, shuddering at the heat he could feel against the sensitive flesh. He wanted so badly to plunge his cock into Tony’s body, feel the way his erection stretched the omega’s hole wide around his girth.

At the same time, his mind spun with the possibility of taking his omega to bed, of warm sheets and softness as he rutted into Tony’s body. And he wondered if Tony would present himself there when they’re in bed, the omega on his knees, his pretty little hole on display for Steve as he leaned forward to pillow his face against the soft sheets and pillows.

The image alone made Steve want to pop his knot right then, but he pushed the feeling down. The amount of effort it took to calm himself almost hurts, but it was so, so worth it. He focused on the here and now, watching how Tony’s hole mouthed at his glans, the entrance all too eager to be stretched wide.

Tony gave a soft moan, hips minutely moving back when he felt the blunt head of Steve’s erection against his hole. He couldn’t deny that he wanted Steve inside him, but he knew that the shower wasn’t the best place for what they wanted to do.

Still…

“Just a little bit?” Tony tempted him, pushing back even more so that Steve’s cockhead slipped through the tight little ring. The sudden heat and tight clench of Tony’s body had Steve gasping, hands tight at the omega’s hips. Tony’s body had produced plenty of slick so Steve’s cockhead was not only surrounded in tightness but in velvety warm heat as well.

His hands slid forward as he nudged just a little bit deeper, sinking an inch of his cock deeper into the clutch of Tony’s body. Steve just needed to feel a little bit more of Tony, wanted to feel how tight and wet he was inside.

He stilled in place even though he just wanted to bury the entire length inside. Tony’s words echoed in his mind and truthfully… Steve didn’t know if he could stop once he was buried deep in the omega’s body.

He struggled to relay this, gritting out, “What does ‘just a little’ mean to you?”

Tony panted against the tiles, body trembling with desire. He could feel his rim stretched around the tip of Steve’s cock and he wanted nothing more than to just shove back, just say fuck it and just let go. He shook his head and gasped when he felt Steve rocking against him, the glans teasing his hole with every minute movement.

His entire body shuddered, hungry for more.

“Whatever you want, Steve,” Tony managed to moan. He was rewarded with another inch of Steve’s cock sliding deeper into his body. He could feel the alpha’s hands roaming over his skin, one hand trailing upwards and cupping the soft swell of a breast while the other followed the dark trail of hair to where his own omega cock was eager for attention.

Steve continued to rock against him and he confessed to the omega, “I don’t know if I can stop…” He groaned in pleasure, hips rocking and by then, his cock was already halfway encased in the omega’s body. “You feel good... So good, Tony.”

The omega let out a quiet “Fuck…” when Steve pushed in further. He felt so close to full that his nerves were going haywire. “Don’t stop…” Tony managed to say as he was being slowly stretched open.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, panting as he gave into the pleasure. The slow rocking of Steve’s body against his felt amazing as the alpha slowly opened him up with his cock. Every push and pull had the thick length dragging against his walls, sending sparks of pleasure tingling throughout his entire body. That aching emptiness was slowly withering away to nothingness with every thrust the alpha made.

Steve’s fingers brushed against Tony’s cock and the touch was so unexpected that it made his muscles clamp down even more. The alpha gave a strangled moan that showed just how appreciative he was of it, the tight squeeze like a vice around his cock. Little by little, the space between their bodies slowly decreased the more Steve pushed into Tony’s body. Soon enough, Steve was flush against his back, hips snug against Tony’s backside. He felt so… full… His body was stretched tight around Steve’s girth and it was the most breathtaking realization to know that they were joined together in the most intimate act.

Tony was breathing heavily, caught in the warmth of Steve’s arms as he held his lover close.

Steve took a moment to struggle with his fraying control with his cock buried so deep inside the omega. Tony’s body was shivering in his hold though it has nothing to do with the cold. The water around them was still nice and warm, but it was nothing compared to the clutching heat of Tony’s body around him.

Steve pressed a kiss between Tony’s shoulder blade, whispering his name as he started to thrust. It was slow but purposeful, Steve’s strength being put to good use as he fucked in and out. He started out slow, pulling out just a few inches in order to shove himself deep into Tony’s body. It felt incredible, the tight heat of Tony’s ass massaged his aching length.

Tony was gasping, head hung low as Steve started to rut against him with short strokes. He was barely leaving the heat of Tony’s body, preferring to bury himself to the root. It was the type of fucking that encouraged an alpha to knot fast, the omega’s rim massaging the base where the knot formed.

Tony wondered if Steve is aware of what he was doing, that he was basically using Tony’s body to encourage his own into knotting.

 _I want it_ … The very thought made Tony clench down hard which in turn made Steve cry out.

“God, Tony…” Steve gasped, pushing in deep, so deep. The next thrust that the alpha made had Tony biting down on his lip. He could actually feel Steve’s knot starting to plump up. It tugged on his rim as the alpha continued to thrust and the forming of Steve’s knot had the alpha increasing his speed.

His knot was forming and there was no way that Steve could stop now. “Tony… Tony…”

The thrusts became harder, the pace faster as Steve started to rut in earnest. At this point, Tony was just enjoying the ride but a particular harsh jab made Tony almost shove himself back when Steve’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Again, God, do that again,” Tony moaned and Steve willingly obliged, rolling his hips in the same manner. He knew he got it right when the omega moaned again, his voice breaking when Steve hits that same spot again. Even more slick leaked out from where they were connected and the thrusts smooth out into long strokes as Steve continued to pound in and out of Tony’s body.

Steve wanted to make this last, but there was just no way that was going to happen. His knot was already plumping up, and he could feel that dizzying sensation in his gut that signaled the coming of his orgasm. Tony’s body was just too much for him. It had him holding the omega close, clutching his body tight against him as he jabbed his cock into the hot heat of his insides.

The small knot was just starting to form but it already felt close to too much whenever it tugged at Tony’s clenching rim. Steve whined against his neck, breath hot and heavy as he fucked into Tony hard. The omega only moaned in appreciation, bombarded by pleasure from many different sensations. The most obvious was the thrusting of Steve’s cock as it speared into him but it was also the way Steve haphazardly stroked him while he was fucking him or even the way the alpha nuzzled his cheek against Tony’s neck. Even the way he roughly palmed at his chest added to the accumulation of the omega’s pleasure.

And above all was the sensation of Steve’s knot popping in and out of his body. It was a sensation that was unlike any other and Tony wanted it. He wanted to feel Steve deep inside him, wanted to be tied with his alpha while he was being pumped with cum. The thought of being even more full with Steve had Tony shaking his head, gasping at every tug of Steve’s knot.

“Tony…” Steve’s voice was breathy with desire, “I’m going to knot… please... Can I?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Tony panted back at him, shoving back into the next thrust. “Knot me, please, just do it...”

He was so close to begging but he was already begging with his body. With every eager thrust, Tony begged for Steve to knot him, to fill him up. He knew the exact moment when Steve did. The alpha let out a shocked cry, his hips shoved hard against Tony’s ass. It was that moment he felt Steve’s knot rapidly inflate inside him, tying them together. The hard flesh grew, stretching him tight, so tight around the large girth of it. The increasing pressure had Tony gasping, moaning weakly as Steve started to orgasm. His body immediately clamped down on the swelling flesh, the knot triggering Tony’s own body to respond as he milked Steve’s cock for every drop of seed.

The first splash of heat inside him had Tony crying out, jerking in his alpha’s hold. It caused his hole to tug on the sensitive knot which had Steve crying out as well, sending more spurts of cum into the omega’s body. The first wave was intense, it knocked Steve’s breath out of his body so that he was gasping weakly against Tony’s shoulder. He could feel his balls drawn tight, every drop of cum being shot into Tony’s body.

Even as he was panting, rutting just the slightest and hissing at the way it felt too good, Steve felt a smug sense of satisfaction that he was filling Tony up. The feeling didn’t last long, it got lost in the sheer overwhelming sensation of Steve’s knotting. By the time the first orgasm finished, Steve felt like he was floating from the intense sensations.

He was still tied together with Tony, but now, the feeling of his knot caught snug in Tony’s body didn’t feel as overwhelmingly sensitive. In fact… Steve gave a slight thrust, gasping as it prompted a second orgasm to rush through him.

Tony must feel it too as he shuddered in the alpha’s hold, gasping out a weak “Steve…”

Tony had just caught his breath when Steve started rutting again. The alpha could barely manage a shaky apology even as he was still rutting.The sensation of another wave of cum flooding his body had the omega feeling weak in the knees. He urged Steve back with his body until they reached the marble bench. He felt ridiculous doing it and he knew he had a reason for not doing this in the shower, but as Steve continued to rut into him, Tony found that he has no regrets at all.

Especially when Steve realized that Tony had yet to come. The alpha placed a kiss against the nape of his neck, a large hand wrapping around Tony’s still hard cock. Steve milked an orgasm out of him that had Tony clenching down hard against the still inflated knot. This, of course, triggered another mini orgasm from the alpha, the last one, before they were able to untie.

They ended up kissing again anyway, this time slow and languid with Tony straddled on Steve’s lap. His hole was now leaking the multiple loads that Steve had put in him, the white of it dripping down his thighs.

Tony huffed out a laugh when they were well and truly done, amused at how flustered Steve was when he realized that he basically came in Tony three times. Tony was a little flustered himself since he basically dragged Steve into the shower with him, but he didn’t really show it. He didn’t feel bad at all when he caught the way Steve still stared at him with this unfathomable look in his eyes.

It was easy to clean up even when the water was lukewarm inching towards freezing. When Steve offered to wash his hair, Tony was surprised but quickly melted under Steve’s fingers massaging the lather into his scalp. He returned the favor even though he was not as good at it as Steve was. But when he had the alpha tilt his head back so that he can wash the shampoo off, Tony couldn’t help but give him a sweet kiss on the lips, grinning when he saw Steve’s lips curled into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a disaster. There's just something about it that I didn't like e.e Sorry if the ending to this was abrupt, I just kept writing and writing, to the point where I was like Okay, this has to stop otherwise it's going to keep going. Also, I apologize if there's any bad typos/mistakes in this one, had less time proofreading so hopefully nothing too bad slipped through 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in the shower that I had in my head for this:  
> http://cdn.furniturefashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/marble-shower-stall-with-seat-1024x709.jpg
> 
> Pretty awesome looking xD Anyway, thank you to everyone who left comments/kudos, it really does motivate me so yay, you guys are awesome. As always, kudos/suggestions/comments are welcome :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve apparently has no shame. Neither does Tony, as Clint learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @w@ Sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time with this chapter for some reason -_- But hey, pretty much 9k of porn hopefully makes up for it? x.X

The gates that had previously locked Steve’s libido away have been broken. In fact, not only have they been broken, they've been kicked down and blown into bits of scrap and other useless pieces.

That was how Steve felt now.

He had always put man and country first, even at the sacrifice of having a mate or indulging in carnal pleasures. Steve was devoted to being a good man more so than being an alpha. It was just who he was.

But from the first second they met, there had always been something about Tony that riled him up. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, not even to himself, because if anything, this was Howard’s son, his omega son. If things had been different, Steve would have never been considered an appropriate alpha for Howard’s omega son.

However, the dice had been rolled long ago. His life had forever changed once he went into the ice, only to be retrieved and brought back to a whole new world. A world where Tony Stark lived and a world in which Steve was attracted to the omega and lucky enough to be his alpha, or at least, one of his alphas.

Could it really all be just luck and coincidences? Steve didn't think so and that was why he was making the most out of what he was given in this life. Maybe later on he would be embarrassed by his neediness, by his growing hunger to feel the texture of Tony’s skin, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel shame. Not now.

The depth of his need was startling though. The soft press of Tony’s lips against his mouth and then his cheeks, and forehead, the steam rolling around the small but spacious room of the shower… It felt like a dream, but he knew it wasn't, not with the volatile emotions that itched just under his skin.

Steve had to confess his feelings. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do so while they were still knotted tightly together, but the words had just found flew out of his mouth, frustrated and tinged with worry.

Tony hadn't been disturbed. If anything, he had smirked in sympathy.

“Yeah,” Tony said, not at all perturbed. His arms were wrapped around Steve's neck in a loose circle as he straddled the alpha. He laid his cheek against the junction where Steve's neck and shoulder met and murmured, “That's pretty much what heat is. Is your rut the same way?”

Steve had shaken his head. His ruts were brutal, lust filled days where anything could set him off. They were aggressive and domineering. What he was feeling now wasn't at all like his rut, though the need to bury himself inside the omega was the same.

This was softer somehow. Steve wanted to wrap his body around the omega’s, to rub his cheek against Tony’s, nuzzle him until he was relaxed and pliant in his arms. These desires had a more sensual flavor to them compared the driving need of his rut.

Even though Tony didn't understand what exactly the difference was, he was still lapping up the attention that Steve was giving. The best part was that Tony not only gave him permission to do all these things but responded with equal fervor.

At least this time, when the need to have Tony again overtook him, he was able to bring them back to the omega’s bed. He had looked upon the omega’s bared flesh with hungry eyes and discarding his towel, had covered it with his own. It didn't matter that he had spent the previous hour running his hands all over Tony’s body, not when he could do it all over again.

Steve knew his rut wasn't due for a long while yet, but whatever he was feeling now had elements of it too. He had the craving to touch and taste... to have Tony under him, hips thrusting back to take every inch of Steve’s swollen cock. This was so very similar to his rut and even the intensity of it was mindblowing.

Tony allowed him all these things, even dug his fingers into Steve’s hair when the alpha’s mouth closed around a tender nipple.

One would think that having the omega hanging from his cock just a scant hour ago would have been enough to sate his desire.

It had clearly not been enough, judging by the almost ravenous manner in which Steve came at Tony.

He had knotted the omega good and proper in the shower and even though the water had washed away all the evidence, Steve could still catch his own scent deeply ingrained in Tony’s skin. The images were burned into his head as well, along with the exquisite tight heat of Tony’s body.

Steve wanted to take him again, over and over. He wanted to test the limits of Tony’s body and appetite. He didn't give into his demanding desires this time though, not without wanting to lavish attention on the omega first.

Tony was propped up on his elbows, legs spread at the knees, his omega cock on display. Steve happily lowered his mouth onto that pretty cock, inhaling and reveling in the mixed alpha and omega scent he found there.

He spent however long it took to have Tony begging, gasping breathless moans as Steve worshiped his cock with his lips and tongue. And when the omega was thrusting his hips, curses mixed in amongst the pleading, Steve only moved further down to tease his tongue against the loosened furl of Tony's hole.

He chased the scent of his own alpha musk there and ran his tongue in circles against the twitching muscle that he had so lovingly become familiar with. By then, Tony was dripping copious amounts of slick and the alpha was delighted and more than happy to lap it all up with slow, deliberate sweeps of his tongue. He chased the taste of his omega’s slick to its source, digging his tongue into the tight clenching heat. His mouth was filled with taste Tony’s slick and he loved it.

The taste was uniquely Tony’s and Steve could almost swear that he could taste a hint of bitterness. The suggestion that he was able to taste his own cum from Tony's body had him surging up. His thick, aching cock swayed eagerly until he pressed the shiny wet tip against Tony’s hole.

When Steve took him, on his back this time, it was hard and rough and entirely perfect. He plowed into the warm, wet insides of Tony’s body, his hot mouth latched onto a pink nipple while one hand massaged the soft swell of a breast. The other held one of Tony’s legs by the back of his knee, holding him open so that Steve could thrust his cock in as deep as he wanted.

Steve only pulled off Tony’s nipple, left it wet and peaked, when the omega whimpered. He laid gentle kisses against the omega’s throat before he began to speak. He was caught in his desire and contrary to the reverent way he had kissed the omega, his mind was swirling with such lust filled thoughts. The absolute filth that Steve had murmured into the omega’s ear would have his face turning an embarrassed cherry red for days to come whenever he thought of that moment, but it was so, so worth it.

“Feels so good, Tony,” Steve groaned. “Wanna fuck you all the time, keep my cock nice and warm inside your tight little ass.”

“Please… I want it,” Tony moaned in reply. “Do whatever you want… want you to fill me up… your cock feels… ugh… so good in me...”

“Yeah…?” Steve murmured, eyes hooded as he continued to fuck the omega. The force of his thrusts made Tony's body shake even as the omega moaned for more. “Would you let me fuck you whenever I want, Tony? Let me fill you up with my cock… my cum… leave you dripping and used whenever my cock gets hungry for your little hole?”

If this was the game they were to play, Steve was all for it. Just hearing the breathless way Tony gasped out his words was already enough to make his balls draw up. And then it was the words he was saying that also drove Steve crazy with arousal.

“Fuck, yess…” Tony hissed and dragged blunt nails down Steve's back as he arched into the punishing thrusts. “Fill me up whenever, where ever you want… don't care if I'm dead asleep, just fuck me awake if you want to.”

And that one suggestion… God, that one thought sent Steve spiraling so close to orgasm.

“Fuck…” Steve gasped, “Jesus, Tony…”

He had to squeeze his eyes shut and took in a deep shuddering breath. He moaned when he got a lung full of their combined scent, potent with sex, slick, and cum.

“Yeah? You like the thought of that, Steve?” Tony encouraged with hooded eyes. “Just slip your cock right into my little hole when I'm asleep?”

He turned his head and locked eyes with the alpha. “Mmm, yeah, I’d let you if you wanted to. It'd be so hot… waking up in the morning, feeling your cum dripping out of my ass, knowing that you had to have me in the middle of the night… maybe even wake up with you still locked inside me… Fuck me again in the morning.”

They both moaned at the thought and honestly, Steve had never thought of doing what Tony had described but now… now… the very thought had him keening against Tony’s throat. His orgasm crashed into him like a freight truck.

In terms of dirty talk, Tony won hands down, Steve thought before his mind was swept away in unadulterated bliss.

He didn't knotted Tony that time. He wanted to, the desire to do so was almost overwhelming, but he had seen the mess he had made between the omega’s legs the first time. Tony's hole had been used, slightly swollen and puffy, the result of Steve’s knotting. The alpha’s cum had sluggishly dripped out of Tony’s hole and God, that had been a pretty sight.

In heat, an omega's body was made to take a knot whenever the desire rose. Often times once an hour or even more, depending, but Tony was not in heat yet. So even though Steve wanted very badly to stick his knot deep in the omega's body… He managed not to do it. It was helpful that Tony's words had driven him over the edge before he was aware that he was so close.

His orgasm had triggered Tony’s as well. The omega had been teased so ruthlessly once Steve had him in bed, that the feeling of Steve shooting his cum into his body was enough to set him off. The omega had whimpered in his arms, his muscles milking Steve’s pulsing alpha cock. He could feel the soft but firm knot pressed against his rim, along with the gentle press of Steve’s balls against his ass as he swayed against him. Fully engorged, the knot was too large to slip inside but this was enough. Even just pressing the sensitive flesh against Tony’s body had Steve groaning against the hollow of his throat.

Without the knot to keep all of Steve's cum from spilling, the resulting wet spot was large indeed. Tony found it amusing once he rolled out of the bed and stood on shaky legs. Steve had flushed but was rather proud of how much cum his body had produced for his omega. It was the alpha in him that purred at the volume and Tony's knowing smirk said it all.

While Steve replaced the sheets, Tony went into the bathroom to get wet towels to clean up the mess they made of themselves.

Both Tony and Steve had finally been tired out and although their bed was missing a large chunk of the team, the omega found himself content and happy when he was tucked into the warmth of Steve’s arms. His breathing had just started to deepen when Steve murmured into his ear, “Did you mean it…? Would you really let me…?”

And in those last few moments before sleep claimed him, Tony remembered how Steve had been embarrassed and yet so turned on over how much he wanted Tony. And the omega couldn't deny the way that those thoughts sent a flash of heat throughout his body.

The omega patted the nearest hand he could reach. His words were mumbled but loud enough that the alpha could not mistake his words, “Yeah, go for it, big guy.” The next sentence was murmured against Steve's arm so he couldn't make it out entirely, but it had something to do with his penis and how Tony loved it.

It wasn't the most romantic thing to say, but it was Tony and Steve couldn't help chuckling to himself. He settled more comfortably against the omega and fell asleep to the rich comforting scent and the warmth of Tony’s hand over his as they slept.

 

* * *

 

When Tony next woke up, he didn't even bother opening his eyes at first. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to wake up just yet.

Tony was cocooned in warmth as he drifted in that half awake, half asleep state. His body felt light, relaxed, as he slowly became aware of it. His chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, his arm tucked up under his cheek.

Sound slowly started to filter in and then the extra heat of a body pressed lightly against him from behind. His other hand was stretched in front, hidden beneath the thick duvet. His body felt disgustingly good from his rest and there was only a hint of soreness from last night’s activities.

Tony tried to stretch, but his limbs were encumbered by the body curled around his. He felt warm puffs of breath against his neck and now that he noticed of it, he became hyper aware of it, so much that it started to tickle.

There was the now familiar weight of an arm slung over his waist and it tightened when Tony squirmed in the embrace. The omega could feel a hard shape poking him between his legs and it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. His lips twitched, it wanted to curl into a smirk, but he was still sleep warm and lazy.

Subtly at first, Tony nudged his hips back. He barely pressed against the half hard erection he could feel hot against him even through the thin cotton of his boxers. He paused, his ass pressed snug against his alpha partner’s. He waited a couple seconds and when there was no responding nudge, he pouted.

He repeated the motion, a little more insistently. His lips curled up in satisfaction when he heard the hitched gasp muffled against his shoulder. Maybe his partner was awake now, but he couldn't be too sure. He grinned to himself though because he was sure his alpha wouldn't mind the way Tony planned to rouse him.

Tony continued the slow but firm rhythm he had established and enjoyed the way the cock thickened with every push. He could also feel his alpha’s fingers twitch against his abdomen, applying some pressure to pull Tony's body against his.

Lazy morning sex. Tony was completely on board with this.

His partner, if not fully awake by then, was at least in the same half awake state that Tony was currently in. Their hips nudged together, grinding slowly in the warm hazy morning. The friction they got from rubbing against one another was just enough stimulation to keep both parties interested.

A particular forceful nudge had Tony gasping when he felt the cock wedge its way between his cheeks. It felt heavenly. The hard cloth covered length was brushing against his hole now. He could feel himself start to leak and could only imagine how his slick would stain the cotton material that covered the cock brushing against him. He groaned in encouragement when his alpha continued that slow delicious grind with a sigh against his neck.

“Mmm… so warm…”

That was not Steve’s voice.

Tony's eyes flew open and he was scrambling away before he was actually aware of who he was grinding against. He didn't end up falling off the bed or anything, but he did stare at the lump that he had initially assumed was Steve. The edge of the blanket that Tony had hogged during the night had been thrown over the alpha's head.

A muffled sound came from the alpha. “Nooo… Come back, Tony,” Clint whined before he shoved the blanket off.

He gazed at the omega with bleary eyes and huffed, disgruntled. Tony was startled into a laugh, the pounding of his heart eased into familiar warmth. Clint threw a lazy arm towards him, his outstretched fingers twitched half heartedly. His other arm grabbed a pillow and pulled it against his front. “Cold now,” the alpha grumbled accusingly at him with sleepy eyes.

A drowsy Clint that was trying to glare turned out to be quite an adorable picture actually. Tony was surprised to find himself grinning at the archer once his initial surprise melted away.

“Time, JARVIS?” Tony inquired.

“Cuddle time with Clint,” the alpha mumbled into the pillow the same time JARVIS answered, “Eleven AM, sir.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was almost midday. He hadn't slept in like that since before the rest of the Avengers moved in.

“We tried to wake you earlier,” Clint said and then rolled onto his back. The pillow was pushed away but he still kept his eyes stubbornly closed. “Banner made this to die for breakfast. Never knew the man can cook, but you wouldn’t budge.”

Tony frowned. He didn't remember anyone trying to wake him up. Maybe he was more exhausted than he realized. His lips were still pressed into a dissatisfied line when he ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

“Nat did that thing where she gets all quiet and scary when we kept trying to wake you up,” the alpha grumbled. “Said something about preheat symptoms… Yeah, that made everyone back off. I won the rock paper scissors to keep you company though.”

The last word was more of a sigh.

“When did you guys get back?” Tony wondered aloud. He didn't really expect any answer because Clint looked like he may have fallen asleep again. Tony inspected him, watchful as Clint’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

“Couple hours ago,” Clint said clearly.

Okay, not asleep… but by then Tony had become distracted when his gaze landed on the noticeable bulge between the alpha’s legs. He was wearing cotton plaid pajamas and the morning wood he was sporting disturbed the clean straight lines of the alternating colors. It wasn’t just a bulge, Tony could actually see the outline of Clint’s erection as it pressed against the fabric.

Tony’s breathing deepened as his mind slowed. He felt his body awaken in a very different way and licked his suddenly dry lips. He froze when he saw a noticeable movement as Clint’s cock gave an eager twitch. It had the omega subconsciously lean forward, inexplicably drawn to the alpha.

“You can touch it if you want,” came Clint’s amused voice.

Tony’s eyes quickly snapped away from where it was tracing the hard outline of Clint's erection. His face flushed with warmth but when he met Clint’s gaze, he saw only a growing heat in those blue eyes.

“Oh, why thank you,” Tony said wryly despite the pulse of want that he felt in his gut. “I’ll just help myself then, why don't I…”

Clint smirked at him but only moved his legs further apart. It was a clear invitation for the omega to occupy the newly made space.

“Feel free,” was all Clint said. He said it in a flippant way, as though it didn’t really matter, but the hard outline of his cock was hard to ignore. The offer to do whatever he wanted was very tempting indeed.

Tony wanted to touch. He felt the desire to run his hands along the strong muscles of Clint’s legs like it was a compulsion. It tugged at him, a hook in his belly that pulled him forward towards the relaxed but obviously aroused alpha.

It was almost like Clint was displaying himself for Tony by offering the hard flesh between his legs for the omega’s use. Tony couldn't deny that the implication had his heart racing. He had always been a curious boy and as a man, that curiosity had only grown more inquisitive. It was particularly worse when he had the chance to play right in front of him. His eyes slipped down again to that hard length and he _wanted_ it.

And from the way Clint’s breathing had increased, Tony knew that Clint must feel a mutual desire to touch him as well. Now, the question was, would Tony give into that desire? Could he?

When he made a move to make good on Clint’s offer, he couldn’t. There was something that held him back and now that was puzzling and maybe a touch concerning. For some reason, there was a part of Tony that wanted to be shown proof of Clint’s desire. He wanted the alpha to pant after him, to grow hungry for the taste of his mouth. He wanted the alpha to fight against the frenzy to have him and Tony wanted him to lose.

He didn't know where these feelings were coming from. Tony liked to play hard to get sometimes, but it had always been a game, a very short one when both parties were mutually in favor for more, as was the case with Clint and Tony. If the omega was interested in a partner, he normally didn't make them jump through hoops. Tony didn't have time for bullshit like that in his life but this… This was something else. His instincts were holding him back like there was an invisible wall separating them and it would not yield unless Clint proved himself _worthy_.

How fucked up was that? Tony struggled to overcome the baser instincts because even though he and Clint had never kissed, Clint was _his alpha_ , just as much as Steve or Bruce was.

“Hey,” Clint said to catch his attention. It was successful because Tony's eyes darted back to his. The alpha was watching him shrewdly now, blue eyes no longer hazy with sleep. Instead, they were alert and as sharp as the gleaming metal of his arrows.

Tony didn't know if Clint was able to understand the way he was warring with his instincts but those blue eyes did soften with some awareness.

The alpha then lazily stretched and the movement reminded Tony of a large feline predator. It was smooth and easy, muscles rippled as each one tensed then relaxed. It made the form fitting shirt he was wearing pull up, just a little bit, to reveal tan skin and a trail of dark blonde hair. His eyes helplessly followed it back to where Clint’s burgeoning erection was waiting.

It felt like Tony stopped breathing when a hand teasingly traced the hard outline of the alpha’s erection.

“Yeah,” Clint’s voices teased but even that couldn't distract Tony's attention away from the way the alpha started to touch himself. Clint made these slight thrusts with his hips and pressed his clothed cock against his fingers. “Just watch me, Tony. See everything I can give you.”

And how could Tony resist that temptation?

His breath hitched when Clint brought his other hand down to press against his balls with the pads of his fingers. When that wasn’t enough, he spreads his legs apart even more and slid his hand further to lightly massage the soft sacs at the base of his cock.

Tony was frozen in place with heat and desire thrumming under his skin. His eyes were fixated on Clint, mouth parted as he watched the alpha stroke himself through his pants. His pajamas were too dark to tell if he was already leaking through the cotton but Tony wanted to imagine that he was. Alphas always leaked profusely when they were aroused. The thought made his mouth flood with saliva and his hole clenched down, achingly empty.

The scent of alpha musk was thickening in the air and Tony, being closer to the alpha, got the first whiffs of Clint’s scent. It was alluring in its own way, a unique scent of wood and metal. The scent made it harder for the omega to resist moving closer so he did exactly that.

Clint's eyes had fallen shut, but they opened again when he felt the shifting of the bed under Tony’s weight. Their bodies were so close to touching now, but even then, Tony's omega instinct held him from crossing that last bridge. Clint could clearly see the hunger in his omega, he just needed that push that sent him tumbling into unrestricted need.

“Keep watching, Tony,” Clint encouraged with a soft moan. Then he smirked at the omega and knew that the next request would send the omega reeling and closer to breaking. “I want your eyes on me… but no touching. Not yet.”

_What?_

A sound of protest escaped from Tony’s throat but Clint only gave him that same teasing smile except now there was a hint of challenge behind his gaze. Tony's hands clenched on his thighs and he tilted his chin in defiance despite the obvious tent in his own boxers.

Tony never liked being denied something he wanted. He had always worked for what he had since he'd woken up to reality. His suits were hours and hours of planning and construction. So being denied this one… simple… thing… sent his omega instincts screeching to a halt and completely flipping around in what it demanded.

What had previously been a leash holding him back, voiceless needs that had his omega instincts demanding that Clint needed to prove himself… They were now demanding to taste, to touch… to judge the alpha worthy by his own hands, his mouth... just get his damn hands on him.

He held back now, not because his instincts crippled him from moving forward but because Clint, himself, had requested him to just watch.

Just watch.

So he did. He ached from it, thighs quivering beneath his hands, his breath shallow as his alpha displayed himself for Tony.

Clint admired Tony’s restraint even when he wanted nothing more than to just pounce on the omega and roll him onto his back. Tony's eyes were dark, so dark, with desire and heat, and his pretty pink lips were parted as he breathed in and out. The alpha knew that he had him, that he could easily take him now and Tony would bare his neck as Clint fucked him.

 _But what fun would that be?_ Clint thought as he squeezed himself. It would undoubtedly be exquisite but Tony had been unknowingly teasing the alphas for months. Maybe since the first time Clint ever laid his eyes on him.

Tony Stark, a man unlike any he had ever met. There were men similar to him, other over the top geniuses that could talk circles around even the best of Shield and there were people whose arrogance were both justified and some, complete bullshit. Those people faded from memory when he looked at Tony. Maybe they had all just been stepping stones to prepare him for Tony Stark.

Because Tony Stark was a handful, there was no doubt about that. He was fiery, willful, and so very spirited that even before Clint had found out he was an omega, the alpha had wondered what it would be like to catch that smart mouth with his own. He was so achingly brilliant, that Clint knew that they inhabited entirely different spheres in life. Tony was always in the light, the center of attention. Clint… preferred to watch from afar, to be a spectator instead of the focus. He worked better that way, at least until Fury had brought them all together.

Then Tony was in his space, in his world, and it was difficult to keep his hands to himself. Difficult, but not impossible. They were teammates and Tony had been deeply in love with his beta girlfriend. That was a big Do Not Enter sign right there so Clint managed.

And after he had found out Tony was an omega? Good God, it had taken so much restraint to stop himself from sneaking into the vents to drop into his bedroom when he wasn't there, just roll around in the scent of Tony’s omegan sweetness.

Clint was not that much of a perv. Maybe. Okay, maybe he was that much of a perv, but he wasn't a stalker. Unless Shield paid him to be, amongst other things.

Now was not the time for such thoughts anyway, not when he had the omega’s eyes on him solely on him. He was starting to get why Tony loved the attention so much, especially when a particular twist of his wrist had him groaning and just that guttural sound had Tony lurching forward. He was just a breath away from touching, but it never came.

 _Good boy,_ Clint thought in a daze.

The feeling of his hand on his hard cock had never felt so good before. Every breath he pulled into his lungs were filled with the scent of his alpha musk entwining with Tony’s. He could still smell the distinct differences, but he looked forward to when Tony’s scent carried hints of his own.

It had almost driven him mad when he settled against the omega in the early morning. The Avengers spent so much time together that their scents had mingled into a kind of mixed aroma that boldly proclaimed their partnerships but what he smelled on Tony told a different story.

Tony was claimed. Not in the sense of marriage or he was someone’s possession, but he was no longer an unattached omega. There were normal scents that a person gets from just being somewhere or having casual interactions with other people and then there were _scents_. Having someone's scent from a hug was a lot different than having their scent because of sex.

It was so much richer, so much more complex than just constantly being around each other. It was like bits of Steve and Bruce had been fused onto Tony’s skin. Their scents were so strong on the omega, so prevalent that Clint’s own alpha instincts were whining in distress. Bruce and Steve’s relationship with Tony felt permanent while Clint’s was… fragile.

Clint had to do something to cement his place in the omega’s life. It was irrational because he could still remember the headstrong look in Tony’s eyes when he said he wanted _all_ of them.

Clint was going to stake his claim, but not before he teased the hell out of the beautiful omega.

He continued stroking, pace quickening as he started to get impatient. It felt good, but by now the cloth was more of an encumbrance than a tease. On the next downward stroke, he lifted his hips enough that he could yank down the pajamas to his thighs and free his aching cock. Going commando was the best idea he had all day.

The cool air meeting his heated flesh had the alpha sighing in relief. He played with it a bit, rubbed at the thick vein that ran on the underside. He had been leaking a good amount of precum just from the little bit of playing he had already done and he used the wetness to slick up the hard flesh. Clint quickly established a familiar rhythm and stroked himself with smooth motions that quickly had him gasping out his pleasure. He groaned at how much easier it was to fuck into his fist.

“Feels good, Tony,” he sighed happily at the omega. It did feel a lot better. The friction had him thrusting into the heat of his palm again, eyes fluttering shut. He squeezed a bit at the head, a pearly drop of precum beading at the tip.

“Please…” The word was so softly spoken that Clint had almost missed it, had it not been for the warm breath he could feel on the head of his cock. He opened his eyes and had to abruptly squeeze at the base.

Tony was leaning over him, still not touching, but Clint could tell he desperately wanted to. His lips were shiny wet, as though he had constantly licked or nibbled at them while he watched the alpha work himself over.

“Please, alpha,” Tony said again, turning dark eyes, now tinged with the telltale sign of omega gold. It sent a new shot of heat spreading through Clint’s body, but it was the quick flash of his pink tongue that had Clint’s resolve crumbling.

“You wanna taste me, Tony?” Clint murmured even as he gave himself another stroke, squeezing out more drops of precum that slipped out over the head.

Tony dared to put a hand on his thigh, hovering so close to Clint’s cock that his lips almost touched the wet head when he breathed out, “Yes…”

“Go ahead… Just one lick,” Clint relented. Tony eagerly took his chance, dipped out his tongue and slowly laved at the wet head. The alpha gasped and didn't bother holding back the moan that spilled out at the touch of Tony's tongue.

His tongue swiped along the glans and collected every bit of fluid there. Tony's tongue didn't retreat until he was satisfied. He ran the pointed tip along the slit, slipped it along the flared ridges of his cockhead. The wet muscle never left Clint’s hot flesh until Tony circled back and swiped his tongue flat over the surface once more. It technically counted as one lick even though it certainly wasn't what Clint was thinking when he allowed it. Tony knew it too but his eyes gleamed with provocative intent.

Clint shivered when Tony dutifully retreated. He watched as the omega’s eye became hooded as he savored the taste of Clint’s essence.

Tony found that he was ravenous, mouth hungry for the taste and feeling of Clint’s cock in his mouth. He wanted the scent of Clint’s musk in his nose, those strong limber fingers clenched in his hair...

He was about to test the limits of Clint's patience but luckily, he didn't have to. The alpha himself took Tony's hand and led it to his cock. He said, “Suck on the tip…”

Tony was immediately on him. He slipped the shiny head of his cockhead into his mouth. The sudden heat, even when expected, was still a delicious shock and fuck, it was so much better than his hands. Clint groaned his appreciation, barely holding back the aborted thrusts of his hips. Tony took over control. He slowly stroked the hot flesh while he ran his lips and tongue over the tip of Clint’s cock.

“Fuck…” Clint gasped when Tony continued to suck on the tip. He made a half strangled noise when the omega started to play with his testicles, cupping them gently. That dexterous tongue of his ran over the ridges of Clint’s glans, digging gently into the sensitive spot just under the head.

“Ughh…” Clint moaned and Tony joined him, moaning happily when Clint could no longer restrain himself. He couldn't help but thrust his cock further into Tony’s mouth, sinking more than half of his aching cock into the tight, wet heat. The omega took him easily, eagerly even and sucked on the hard flesh while he massaged the rest with his hand.

He was mumbling curses as he felt the tight suction of Tony’s mouth. His toes curled, his stomach muscles tensed whenever he felt the pointed tip of the omega’s tongue teasing at his cock. Fuck, Tony’s mouth felt so good on his cock…

Clint's eyes rolled back into his head and his control was lost. But that was okay… it was okay, his mind tried to reason, he did enough teasing…

Not okay, another part of himself somehow managed to argue.

“Fuck.” He whined before he pulled Tony off. How he managed to do that when he was completely on board with the current status quo, he may never know. They both made equal sounds of frustration. Clint's cock wavered in the air between them, spit slick from Tony's mouth and so very eager to return to it where it was warm. Clint wanted to just lay back and let Tony do whatever he wanted, but the alpha knew he wanted more than that. He wanted to give as good as he got.

So he pulled the omega onto his lap and he immediately felt his frustrations ease with Tony’s proximity. The archer pulled him even closer and seized that soft wet mouth just like he has been wanting to. Tony moaned in surprise but he eagerly participated. He slanted his mouth over Clint’s in a wet, desire heavy kiss. It was hot and needy, lips and tongues slid slick against one another. They were both so incredibly aroused. Clint’s cock was pressed between their bodies, still wet and sticky from Tony’s mouth. He felt Tony’s erection as well, just as hard, as it rubbed against him with every twitch of Tony’s hips.

Tony’s mouth… God, Clint loved Tony’s mouth. He got a taste of Tony's mouth on his cock and how it felt to have those pretty lips pressed against his own… it was almost too much. Tony was too much, with the way he started grinding against the alpha, soft, hungry whimpers that were driving Clint crazy. The alpha loved it.

Their kisses were full of desire and they were panting against each other’s mouths until they had to pull apart for air. Not even two seconds had passed when their lips met again, exploring the unique taste of the other’s mouth. Clint ran his hands down Tony’s back and grabbed a handful of the omega’s pert ass.

Tony gave another surprised moan and Clint found himself addicted to the noises his omega was making. It was almost as good as feeling Tony's tongue dueling with his, wet and sensual when they kissed.

It was only when the omega started to rock more insistently against his still exposed cock that Clint pulled away with a gasp. The archer had plans and he intended to see them to fruition, otherwise he would have happily let the omega blow him to completion.

“Turn around,” Clint told him. “I want your mouth back on me but I'm not letting you have all the fun.”

Tony looked at him, eyes blinking slowly as he processed the request. Then his lips curled into a gleeful grin which convinced Clint to pull him in for another filthy kiss. This time when Clint pulled away, he murmured to the omega with dark lust filled eyes, “Turn around for me, Tony… Let me get a taste too.”

It wasn’t just the words that got to Tony, it was the way Clint said them, rough with a hint of teasing in his voice but he was so, so serious about what he wanted. It had Tony squirming in his lap, slick leaking from his hole. Perfect. It was exactly what Clint wanted, after all.

“I like the way you think,” Tony murmured and stole one last kiss before he turned around.

Clint got to watch as he pulled off his shirt and revealed the lithe muscles of his back. Clint's hands were stationed on his hips so he helped the omega pull them off.

“Holy shit,” Clint breathed out when he got the omega naked. Tony’s ass… He definitely wanted in on that.

Tony threw a grin over his shoulder, cheeks endearingly pink. When he leaned down to take Clint’s cock back into his mouth, the alpha was treated to an even more appealing sight.

Tony's little pink hole was revealed as he leaned down and Clint’s eyes were fixated on the way it twitched. There was trails of slick already leaking from his hole, sliding down his plump balls and his thighs. It was shining wet in the light and Clint was hit with the scent of it, strong and mouth watering.

“Oh yeah,” Clint muttered mostly to himself. “This… is a sight to see.” And it really was a pretty picture, one that Clint hoped to see often enough. Tony’s little pink hole presented to him. His omega cock was also completely hard and at the base, two plump testicles. He wanted to take it into his mouth, suck on the entire length of it while he played with the rim of Tony’s hole.

“You gonna do something about it?” Tony teased with a slight wiggle. He stroked Clint’s cock which made the alpha shudder breathlessly.

Instead of replying, Clint retaliated by spreading those cheeks even more, framing the pretty pink of his hole between his thumbs. He leaned forward just enough to be able to swipe his tongue in a quick line along the exposed flesh. He ran his eager tongue along the hard length of Tony’s cock, over his balls and along his perineum until he reached the furled little muscle of his hole. Clint claimed victory over the resulting jolt of the omega’s body along with the gasped out moan.

The sensation of Clint’s tongue made Tony feel weak and he slipped onto his elbows, almost getting a faceful of cock. He caught himself though and although he could see Clint’s face without turning, he just knew that he was smug about catching Tony off guard.

And Clint truly was feeling rather smug about it but only for a moment. All thoughts flew out of his head the moment he got a taste of Tony’s slick along with a concentrated dose of the omega’s scent. He had thought that kissing Tony was addicting but the taste of him… Clint could do this all day.

The moment Clint got even just a slight taste, he realized that it became more than just wanting to please his omega. He wanted it just as much, almost as desperately as he wanted Tony's mouth on him.

He wasn’t left wanting for long. His leaking cock was enveloped in the tight heat of Tony’s mouth once again. It was just as good, maybe even better because he was getting scent drunk off of Tony’s arousal. Clint allowed himself a moment to enjoy it, hips lifting every time Tony’s lips dragged up before they took him back in, surrounding his cock in heat and wetness.

He gave a lewd moan when Tony massaged at the base. His fingertips rubbed at the thickening folds of skin there, undoubtedly trying to encourage his knot. It felt good so Clint didn't protest at all, he said instead, “Yeah… God, your mouth feels so good…”

Tony didn't answer, not with words anyway, but he did squirm above where he was situated above the alpha. A slight wiggle of his hips was enough to draw Clint's attention back to the hard little cock that was easily within reach. Not to mention the silvery lines of slick that had started to trail down the back of his thighs.

The alpha brought his arms under Tony’s legs, bringing his hands into a better position to grip the round globes of his ass. He bared that little hole again and found his mouth watering at the sight. But his eyes lingered on the smaller omega cock that he found just as appealing. He refused to neglect it but promised himself that he’d get a taste of Tony’s slick before he finished.

Clint tightened his grip and applied just enough pressure to guide the omega closer to his face. Instinctively, Tony eased into the position Clint wanted him in, shifting his weight to his elbows and knees so that he was balanced above the alpha. His omega cock swayed as he settled on his knees.

Clint then took the head of his cock into his mouth which had Tony shuddering and moaning around his own mouthful. His eyes fluttered as the alpha sucked, urging Tony closer as he took in more of his erection deeper into his mouth.

It got harder to concentrate with Clint’s mouth dragging hot and tight over his cock, but Tony continued his own ministrations. They were both freely moaning now, both so focused on giving the other pleasure that they couldn’t even rock their hips to push their cocks further into the wet heat of their lover’s mouths.

Tony loved the way Clint filled his mouth, the weight of his cock heavy on his tongue. His left hand gently massaged the alpha’s testicles, rolling them in his palm, while his other hand massaged the base of his cock. Even while he was bobbing up and down, his fingers were searching for even a hint of Clint’s knot. He found the folds of flesh at the base where the knot would grow, but nothing yet. He wasn’t disappointed at all, only became even more determined to get it to fill and grow with every stroke of his tongue.

Clint, on the other hand, was focused on savoring the taste of Tony in his mouth. He loved the way Tony’s body responded to him, every twitch, every shudder. The best part was that since Clint was on the bottom, Tony’s slick was naturally dripping down his perineum right into his mouth. He hadn't thought of it before, but this was honestly the best of both worlds.

He had only gotten a brief sample of Tony's slick, but now he was getting a hint of it every time he went from tip to base. He eventually pulled off completely, leaving Tony's cock wet and throbbing. He shifted against the pillows, careful not to jostle the omega too much as he got into a better position for what he wanted to do next.

With a little bit of effort, he was able to lick a path from Tony’s balls to the clenched rim of his asshole. It was dripping wet there and Clint moaned when he was able to lick up every bit of wetness with his tongue.

Tony made a shocked sound that was muffled by Clint's cock. It was definitely a good sound so Clint wanted to hear it again. He kept Tony’s ass spread with his hands and circled the twitching wet rim with his tongue. The omega moaned again, the sound muffled around his mouthful. He pulled off of Clint’s cock with a choked, “Oh, God…” which only stroked at the alpha’s ego.

Tony didn't take him back into his mouth, but he did try to continue stroking Clint off while the alpha rimmed him.

Next, a finger nudged at his hole along with Clint’s tongue. The tip made its way inside, the finger rubbing on the sensitive walls of his insides. The stretch wasn’t uncomfortable at all. In fact, it only made Tony crave for more, eager to get the full length of Clint’s finger inside him.

The amount of pleasure he was feeling was almost overwhelming. The pointed tip of Clint’s tongue had him gasping as the alpha teased at the sensitive rim. He was struggling not to be buried under the sheer intensity of pleasure that his body was feeling. He had basically given up trying to concentrate because all his nerve endings felt like they were alight with electricity. Every circle of Clint’s tongue had him moaning, eyes squeezed shut as he gave himself over in both body and mind to pleasure.

By the time Clint slipped a second finger inside him, Tony was a moaning mess of sensations. He was getting so close… Clint’s tongue and fingers… God, his fingers… They weren’t even fucking into him that roughly, just steadily pumped in and out of him but they felt incredible. They felt so good as they stretched him open… His hips were instinctively shifting in Clint’s hold, slight movements that chased after the alpha’s fingers whenever they retreated only to push back inside.

The sounds were obscene, the little gasps that left Tony’s mouth as well as the wet sound of Clint’s fingers as they moved through the copious amount of slick that was leaking out. On top of that, the way the alpha licked up the wetness, tongue catching every little single drop.

They had pushed each other so close to the edge. Even without Tony actively trying to suck his orgasm out through his cock, Clint was so, so close. The sounds, the scents… just everything in that moment was pushing him closer and closer to coming and he didn’t want that. Not yet.

He didn’t want to stop, but he wanted to take Tony apart, leave him boneless with the aftermath of his orgasm. Maybe in the future, this was something he wanted to try, just bringing the omega off by his mouth alone, but for now, his cock laid heavy and so fucking hard.

He pulled off with a soft sound and urged Tony to move away. The omega pulled himself up on knees that felt like jelly. He turned back around, almost falling into Clint's embrace in order to kiss him. He could feel Clint’s cocm throbbing in anticipation, eager for the heat of Tony’s body.

Tony moaned when they lips met once again. He raked his fingers through the short blonde hair which made Clint hiss at the dangerous mix of pain and pleasure. It made the alpha growl as he tugged the omega closer by the waist.

His cock was still achingly hard, and it pressed insistently against the wet, well rimmed muscle of Tony’s hole. The omega could feel it, hot and heavy with blood, and he wanted it so badly.

He grinded his ass against the erection, moaning and sighing when the cockhead caught at his rim, only for it to glance off when Tony gave an eager downward thrust.

“Let me…” Clint murmured and then aligned his cock with Tony's hole. They both groaned when the tip popped in.

“Yes…” Tony hissed as he slowly sank down and took Clint's cock deeper into his body.

Clint's hands were clamped on his hips. When Tony was fully settled onto his lap, he took a moment to savor the feeling of being deliciously stretched around the girth of Clint’s cock.

Clint was also adjusting to the tightness surrounding his cock. Tony was so hot and wet inside and his muscles squeezed like a vice. The base of his cock felt especially sensitive and the intensity was only amplified since he was buried balls deep inside the omega.

He buried his face against the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder and gasped when Tony started to move. It was only a few thrusts before Tony stopped. He pushed against Clint’s chest so he was able to pull away.

“What's wrong?” Clint asked. He had to try so very hard not to keep thrusting into Tony’s body.

Tony could hear the concern in his voice. He ran a hand up and down Clint’s arm before he leaned in, teasing him with a deep but sweet kiss.

“Lay back…” He whispered into Clint’s ear. “I wanna try something else.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow in question but did as he was asked. He watched Tony with a hungry gaze, curious what the omega wanted to do.

Tony shifted on his lap and gave an experimental thrust. A soft moan came from both of them but Tony shook his head and pulled himself up onto his knees. Clint’s cock slipped out of the warm little home it found in Tony’s body but before the alpha could protest, the omega turned back around.

Clint got a glimpse of Tony’s loosened hole before he reached back and aligned Clint's cock with his entrance and was sinking down onto it once more. He gave another filthy moan as he was stretched open, Clint’s cock rubbing in all the right places. The new position had Clint’s cock hitting different spots inside him, more sensitive areas that had Tony taking in deep breaths to get used to it. He squirmed in place and once he became accustomed to it, started to move.

“Oh God,” Clint groaned as he was treated to the sight of Tony’s round ass bouncing on his cock. The omega was leaning forward as he supported himself on his hands and knees in order to give Clint the perfect view of his hole swallowing the entire length of his cock. It was so worth it though, so very worth it when the next downward thrust had Clint’s cockhead brushing against that sweet little bundle of nerves inside him.

The omega let out a lewd little moan, his pace increasing and hungry to feel that shock of pleasure again. “Oh!”

Clint was very aware what that moan meant and made a conscious effort to thrust up whenever Tony’s hips dropped. It worked out perfectly, his cock brushed Tony’s sweet spot dead on more often than not. Soon, he had the omega gasping and moaning as he bounced on his cock enthusiastically. Tony was lost to pleasure but Clint wasn’t doing any better though. He was pulled closer and closer to the edge with every moan and every squeeze of Tony’s insides around him.

Despite this, his eyes were so very wide as he watched the omega move above him. He didn't want to miss a single moment of this. Tony’s ass was so fucking tight around his hard cock and combined with the sight of it disappearing into the omega’s ass… watching that slick pink rim stretch open for him… the delicious dragging of Tony’s walls on his cock.

“Tony…” Clint moaned, and God, he wanted to get his hands on that ass. “You’re killing me, Tony… Fuck…”

The omega had the audacity to smirk at him over his shoulder with gold tinged eyes. “Yeah? Don’t you like it?”

“You know I do,” Clint gasped when Tony did a dirty grind on his lap. “Mm!” He panted when the rim clenched on his forming knot which sent shocks of pleasure all throughout his body. “God, you feel so good wrapped around me…”

“Good…” Tony breathed out. He was panting from exertion but he was enjoying this so much. In this position, he had all the control and he intended to use it. He teased the alpha with a murmured command, “Keep your eyes on me.”

Clint’s startled into a laugh that ended with a moan. “Don’t… Don’t like being denied things, do you, Tony?”

“Hmm…” Tony neither affirmed nor denied. “Got what I want now though…”

“Ah… Not… complaining,” the alpha gasped out and he really wasn’t. He was more than happy to let the omega do as he wished. Clint was getting what he wanted out of all of this too. And Tony was a thing of beauty when he was like this. Clint never knew that anyone could look as beautiful as Tony did right now.

His body moved seamlessly, hips rising and falling as he fucked himself on Clint’s cock. The muscles on his thighs strained to obey his commands, but his movements looked so effortless.

Clint didn’t think he would be able to last much longer. Every drop of Tony’s hips had his ass flushed against the alpha’s groin. He was rooted inside the omega and he could feel his knot growing. The hard ball of flesh started to catch on Tony’s rim every time he pulled off only to drop back down again.

“Mm!” Tony moaned when he felt the knot popping in and out of his body.

“Don’t stop,” Clint moaned, “I’m getting so close… Ugh… God, Tony… You can feel it right? My knot?”

“Yeah…” Tony responded breathlessly. “Feels good… Stretching me…”

He started once again, even when his muscles started to burn from the strain. It was a good kind of pain, at least for now while he was riding high on adrenaline and happy endorphins. The knot made it harder to achieve the smooth motions so Tony ended up grinding against him.

Clint started to take active participation instead of allowing the omega to bring him to completion. He had Tony gasping when he started to rut into him, pressing his hips tight against the omega’s ass. He felt Clint’s hand settle on his ass and squeezed the round cheek.

It truly was a unique sensation, the stretching of his hole around the swollen knot every time he lifted up. And when he sank back down, it became harder and harder to slip Clint’s knot back into his body. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to move much further, not if he wanted Clint’s knot inside him.

Tony was breathing hard, sweat glistening on his skin. He paused on the next thrust and savored the stretch of Clint’s growing knot. The next time he made a move to pull off, the knot firmly tugged at his rim. Tony gasped, testing the tie and found that he couldn’t get off without significant effort. It was now or never, and this was his last chance to pull off before Clint’s knot grew too large to slip out.

Tony remained firmly seated, savoring the sense of fullness inside him.

“Gonna pop a knot, Tony…” Clint gritted out. He was on a knife’s edge here, ready to topple over and give into the inevitable drop. He was barely able to hold back from coming, but he managed to gasp out, “Gonna come… Can I...Can I come inside you?”

“Fuck,” Tony breathed and yes, he wanted it. Definitely wanted it. He wrapped his own hand around his cock, and he barely had to touch it before he was squeezing down hard on Clint’s cock. “Knot me… Mmm, fucking knot me, Clint.”

That was all the alpha needed. His hands clamped down on Tony’s hips, shoving him down into the next thrust so that Clint was as deep in as he could go. They both groaned in sync as the knot filled, expanding rapidly, locked in the warmth of Tony’s body.

Tony felt Clint’s cock twitch inside him. It was the most erotic feeling that he had felt to date. The alpha just completely unloaded everything he had, spilling freely inside the omega’s body. He felt Clint’s body seize beneath him as he came, a helpless moan ripped from his throat as he shoots his seed into Tony’s body. His body automatically clamped down as Client’s orgasm triggered his own orgasm. His muscles milked the alpha’s knot for every drop of seed even as Tony’s own cum spilled from his cock. Tony was pumped full of Clint’s cum and every pulse and twitch had the omega moaning, squirming in the tight grip of Clint’s hands.

By the time the initial orgasm passed, Tony was shaking from the effort to remain upright. He whimpered even when Clint carefully maneuvered them so they were laying in bed on their sides. The position was easier for both of them since the knot wouldn’t go down for a while yet. Tony was already feeling so incredibly full even as Clint continued to fill him up with more semen. In the moments where they could relax, Clint continued to hold the omega close, nuzzling against the sensitive skin of his neck.

They didn’t have to say a word. They just basked in the afterglow, both omega and alpha content and reveling in the affirmation of their bond.

His scent was all over the omega now. It was perfect and Clint’s alpha instincts purred in satisfaction as they settled down to wait out the knot. The alpha nuzzled against Tony’s neck and breathing in the predominant scent of their combined musk, Clint thought this was the best cuddle session he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sorely tempted to do a Nat/Tony/Clint threesome, but I like the idea of giving each of them their own personal time before it turns into threesomes/moresomes :x
> 
> Meh, meh, and meh. I hope you guys enjoyed it >..>
> 
> I do, however, want to say thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Even though it made me feel guilty cause I was taking so long, it made me so very happy that people are enjoying the story xD So thank you! It means a lot, especially since I'm still like *flails everywhere* when it comes to writing new things. Pushing my comfort zone here but I love the challenge! @.@


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some alone time until Clint changes that and another surprise comes along as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. I feel like I should just... discretely post this and pretend I've never resurfaced.... Yeaaah, guess not.  
> I don't feel like this needs much of a warning, but kinks and a warning in the end note just in case.
> 
> That being said, here you guys go. It's been a YEAR and holy crap, I didn't realize it until someone commented and it made me happy then made me feel so bad :| I kinda rushed to get this in cause I have not... had a free weekend in months to write. But enough with my excuses. I hope you all enjoy this mess of 14k porn.

Tony scowled at the graph projected in front of him.

A vibrant line pulsated red as it steadily climbed the graph, mapping out the increase in Tony’s omegan hormones. It was the sudden spike between the last two points that had earned the inventor’s ire.

Sharp, keen eyes followed the data, noting the steady increase until the line noticeably jumped. Jarvis had been updating the results of this graph ever since he realized he was going into heat. It was the result of Tony’s daily blood tests, monitoring the increase in his omega hormones.

With the unpredictability aspect of his next heat, Tony had not wanted to be caught unaware. Like all things, he needed to know and yet, judging by the results that almost seemed to mock him right to his face, the omega had indeed been caught by surprise. It almost made Tony laugh that even when he wasn't trying, he managed to surprise himself.

He missed one day. The previous day had gone untested. He had been preoccupied with the impromptu visit to one of his buildings and then with Steve and Bruce...

It _shouldn’t_ have mattered since the data had shown a steady but predictable increase. It shouldn't have mattered, but somehow, there had been a significant jump. The increase was beyond the range of what Tony had expected. It irritated him, somewhat, that he had missed what was most likely, the most crucial point he needed in his data.

And yet, when Tony thought about yesterday’s event, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Yesterday had been amazing. Eye-opening. Definitely pleasurable and if given the choice, Tony would not have changed anything. He could never regret the start of this new aspect of his relationship with Bruce and Steve. And then this morning, Clint had certainly surprised him.

The memory of his alpha’s hands on him had his breathing increase a bit, a most delightful distraction just beckoning for his attention.

Tony shook his head to clear the tempting tug of desire that seemed to be ever present now, just simmering in the pit of his stomach.

It was science time, dammit, and this time was sacred to Tony.

And now… according to the graph, Tony was on the verge of heat. He should be feeling the effects. Heat, itself, had always been a pain but pre-heat was a whole other creature, a creature from hell.

That constant waiting, knowing that he was on the precipice of something that could swallow him whole… It was a bitch to wait out.

 _No, no,_ Tony told himself. He was used to these thought patterns because his heats had always been hellish. Bruce’s calm voice reminded him that it didn't need to be.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to shoo away the jittery unease. His alphas were with him and wasn't this heat already better than all others?

It was almost with a sense of relief that Tony acknowledged that it was. And yet, there was a lingering sense of unease.

His hormones should be going insane now.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Tony stubbornly argued, to himself, maybe to JARVIS. “I’m fine. In fact, I feel better than fine. A little sweaty, maybe, but who wouldn't be with the heat cranked up the way it is. Turn it down, won't you, JARVIS?”

“The heating system has been at a comfortable 72 degrees Fahrenheit,” JARVIS informed him. Then innocently added, “The perfect temperature, as you have claimed in the past.”

Tony ignored the AI’s comment.

“I feel fine,” Tony reiterated with a scowl, but the lack of heat craze was puzzling. Not bad… Unless it was a prelude to worse things to come. There was a prickle of anxiety at the thought. He felt uneasy.

“Call Bruce down for me, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS acknowledged.

He continued to glare at the graph when another thought occurred to him. Bruce may be busy. Wasn't Pepper always saying he needed to be more considerate of others? The thought made him frown, shifting his weight from foot to foot in indecisiveness.

“Hmm. Tell him it's urgent unless what he’s doing is urgent,” Tony said and almost immediately after the words left his mouth, changed his mind again. “Or… You know, it's okay if he's doing something… Tell him nevermind or whatever. False alarm… something like that. I can figure this myself…” He ended up mumbling the last part to himself.

The brunette was so deep in thought and comfortable within the familiar walls of his lab that the press of a firm body against his back had his reflexes flaring up before he even realized it.

Tony moved instinctively with the intent to defend, sending an elbow into his attacker’s unprotected belly. He didn't wait to see the aftermath, only lunged forward to escape.

A pained yelp was heard but by then the spooked omega was already clear out of the intruder’s reach.

Thank you years of omega defense classes, Tony thought as he reached for a weapon, any weapon. It was only then that he realized who the hunched over form was.

“Jesus, Tony,” Clint whimpered from the floor, “I thought we had something special.”

With a surprised “oh”, Tony let go of the heavy tool he was about to beam at his attacker. His heart was hammering in his chest from the scare, but the sense of relief was quick to replace it. It still left him feeling jittery as he returned to the alpha and knelt down to inspect the damage.

“You deserved that,” Tony told Clint even when he felt a twinge of guilt for hurting his alpha.

He pushed it away. Clint was a big boy. It still didn't stop him from reaching out to his alpha. “You've seen Natasha showing me how to do these things.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the archer grumbled. He shied away from Tony’s hands. “Just surprised me.”

Tony ignored the alpha’s attempt to push his hands away. Clint wasn't actually even trying, just doing it out of wounded pride.

He was clearly pouting, blue eyes swimming with hurt like that of a kick puppy's. He looked so adorable that Tony couldn't help how his mouth twitched into an amused smile.

Once Tony was able to push the shirt up just a little, he surveyed the area with gentle fingers. It was a little tender, judging by Clint’s wince, but the most he would get out of this was a decent sized bruise. Tony shouldn't be worried over something so minor, but the concern prickled beneath his skin. Seeing Clint’s pain, no matter how small, stirred up all these deeply rooted instincts that wanted to care for and soothe his alpha.

Tony was never the type to deny himself and he felt no shame in what he was so it was easy to let those instincts guide his hands. Tony felt the need to be completely sure of his assessment so he continued to run his fingers over the alpha’s side, over tanned skin, soothing and silently apologizing for the hurt he caused.

He didn't even realize that his touch had turned into a caress until his alpha breathed out a happy sigh.

“Feel free to keep going,” Clint’s pleased voice encouraged, piercing through Tony’s contemplation.

Tony's hands had wandered close to his hip but jerked away at the teasing tone. The omega ducked his head, feeling warmth creep up his neck and into his cheeks. He had a chagrined quirk to his lips, nonetheless, and rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Clint’s good-natured grin.

To Clint’s disappointment, the omega did withdraw his hands though there was a last lingering touch. Tony helped Clint up, watching as the alpha gingerly rubbed at his side.

Tony ignored Clint’s attempt to milk every drop of sympathy, mentally cheering when the alpha did that cute little pout again. He was almost sure that Clint was unaware of it and its newly discovered effect of him. Tony planned to keep it that way.

“How’d you even get…” Tony's eyes darted to the locked door then gave a groan when he saw the unhinged vent cover. “You didn't.”

It was as he expected. One of the grates for the ceiling vents were missing, no doubt set aside in the actual vent itself. It should be irritating but for some reason, it was actually more amusing. The omega masked his amusement with a disapproving shake of his head. Despite this, there was a fond warmth in Tony’s expression when their eyes met.

“One day, you're going to find a nasty surprise in those vents,” Tony promised in a mock menacing tone.

“Dust bunnies,” Clint answered immediately, completely serious. “They make me sneeze. It ruins my reputation when I'm trying to sneak around and you hear a sneeze coming from the walls. Sound echoes in there, you know.”

Then he gave a mischievous leer. “I can show you sometime.”

Surprised, Tony stared at the alpha. “Did you just…?”

Clint’s only response was a secretive smile accompanied by a wink before his eyes strayed to the charts JARVIS had brought up. “What are those?”

Tony pushed aside all thoughts of Clint’s proposition and turned his attention to the graphs. It was easy for him to switch gears so quickly.

“A puzzle,” Tony said with a frown.

The playful atmosphere dissipated so easily that Clint regretted his question almost instantly.

Tony's attention on the graphs was absolute now, dark eyes scanning, determined to ferret out some hidden message. Clint took the time to leisurely take in the sight of his omega, eyes just as sharp as the engineer’s.

There was an endearing furrow between his brows, lips formed into a tight line of displeasure. Even like this though, Clint felt a stirring desire for the omega. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Tony’s body, pull him close, and get that scent fresh off his skin.

What would stop him from doing just that? The brief hesitation was so unlike him that it spurred Clint into action.

He only hoped that Tony would spare him another bruise.

Tentatively, Clint pressed firmly against Tony’s back, immediately tucking his chin against the shorter man’s shoulder. The alpha gave a quiet cheer when Tony allowed him to wrap his arms around the omega’s waist. Tony only rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, one hand bringing Clint’s arm over his stomach in a comfortable hold.

The alpha settled against him with a satisfied sigh.

Tony hummed noncommittally and leaned back into the embrace. Clint's presence had a peculiar effect on him. With his alpha’s arms around him, he could feel his body relaxing, but he could also feel Clint’s short hair brushing against his neck. Tony felt so very hyper aware of every tickle against his skin but tried his best to ignore it.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Tony asked curiously. That felt like a safe enough question to ask.

“Bored,” Clint murmured the white lie. The day had been spent mostly apart, each Avenger tying up loose ends before Tony’s heat. It seemed as though all these things just kept popping up, disrupting what should have been quiet but smooth preparation for their omega’s heat.

Clint’s instincts urged him to stick close to the omega, but he had held back. Being intimate with each other didn’t mean they were suddenly different people. Tony still liked his alone time, even more so, since his heat would rob him of days of lab time. Clint also preferred having his own time alone. It made coming back to the group feel more profound.

After a while, Clint had felt the urge to seek out his omega. He found himself sneaking through the vents, barely refraining from humming the theme song to Jaws once he heard Tony’s voice from his hiding spot.

He tucked his face against the column of Tony’s neck and breathed in the scent of his omega. Tony was freshly showered and lacking all those omega scent enhancers that many other omegas liked to use. The scent from Tony’s skin was all his, metal and earth, sweet and fragrant, entirely enticing and too tempting to resist. Call Clint a weak man, but damn did Tony’s scent smell delicious.

A curl of desire made itself known, a low burn of arousal that quickly spread throughout his body. Clint could feel his cock twitch in interest, readily plumping up between his legs. He wondered if Tony could feel the hard shape pressing against him, becoming firm and rigid against his too tempting ass.

Clint should be embarrassed. He wasn’t some overly hormonal teen that had yet to pop a knot. He already had Tony this morning, he tried to remind himself, but that little fact did nothing to change how he felt now. If anything, it did the complete opposite as it flooded his head with the memory of Tony’s gorgeous ass and the tight little hole that had been stretched to straining as he fucked himself on Clint's cock.

Clint bit back a groan at the memory but pressed closer, nuzzling affectionately against Tony’s neck. He imagined that his scent was obvious, going from a soft _warmth/happy/affection_ to the subtle deeper tones that spoke of _desire_ and _want_. Subtle, because the desire was there, but he wouldn't be too disappointed if he just stood there with the omega in his arms.

Clint was willing to wait if Tony couldn't be persuaded to leave his charts.

“Bored, bored, bored,” Clint reiterated with a sigh. He nuzzled against Tony’s neck slowly, breathing in the scent that (yesyesyes his inner alpha purred) began to change. It became deeper, that rich scent changing in response to his alpha. That change said ‘ _interested_ ’ and Clint refused to believe that those dots and lines were responsible for it.

His fingers tapped against the hard line of Tony’s hip, fingertips tracing nonsensical designs there. Without him even realizing it, Clint trailed his fingers south, encountering the firm muscles of Tony’s thigh.

He couldn't see Tony's face, but he could image the expression that was surely on there. A quirk in those kissable lips, dark brown eyes amused as Tony replied teasingly, “Oh? Did you roll around in our bed?”

 _Our bed._ Clint liked the sound of that.

The conversation pulled him away from the warm lull of drifting in Tony’s soothing scent.

By now, Tony must have noticed the subtle scent of his arousal. And there was no mistaking the firm bulge of Clint's erection that was eagerly pressed against him, but Tony gave no acknowledgment of it. Clint decided that needed to change.

With a smirk, the alpha deliberately pressed his lips to the soft skin of Tony’s neck. He was rewarded with a barely audible hum of pleasure, cut short all too soon, but Clint knew what he heard. Encouraged by the reaction, the alpha decided to continue on with his task.

The next step had Clint nuzzling along the underside of Tony’s jawline. The short bristles of Tony’s trimmed beard scratched against his face but it didn't feel bad. It actually felt kind of nice.

He had just reached the omega’s slight Adam’s apple when he teasingly slipped his fingers under the waistband of Tony’s sweats. There was only warm skin beneath and plenty of it for the eager alpha to explore.

The scent of arousal, sweet and musky, started to fill the air, thicker than before. Every breath Clint took in carried with it the scent of Tony’s awakening desire.

“Getting handsy there, huh, Barton?” Tony breathed out, a slight tremble in his voice. His voice had a breathless edge to it which only reminded the alpha of the breathy little moans he had heard just that morning. Clint could feel his cock twitch at the reminder, eager for more contact.

Nevertheless, Clint’s hand stopped its downward movement. Even as he paused, he couldn’t help rubbing his fingertips against Tony’s warm skin, tracing light circles that made the omega sigh in contentment.

“You don't seem to have a problem with my hands,” Clint teased against his throat, but he didn't continue, not until Tony, himself, pushed his ass against Clint’s burgeoning erection. And just in case Clint still didn't get the message, Tony took one of those wandering hands and led it down to where his own omega cock was starting to swell to hardness.

Clint gave his own hum of pleasure, rubbing the stiffening length through the cloth with just light presses of his fingertips. He marveled at the heat he felt, at how fast the omega’s cock was becoming firm in his hand. He thumbed at the tip, feeling a bit of slickness already seeping from the slit right through Tony’s boxers.

With a happy sigh, Tony curled an arm around Clint’s neck and tilted his face towards the alpha’s in offering. His eyes were hooded, a spark of omega gold in them that made Clint press even more eagerly against him. Their lips were so close to meeting, but it seemed as though they were on the same page. Neither were in a rush, instead taking the time to breathe in their entwining scent of alpha and omega. A thorough scenting, Clint's scent saturating Tony's skin and the omega's own scent clinging, claiming this alpha as his.

Clint’s fingers stroked him expertly and was bringing the omega enough pleasure that he started to rock his hips between Clint’s fingers and the hard length that was pressed up snug against his ass. It started as a barely noticeable motion, becoming more evident as Tony sought more friction from the alpha’s hands.

One of Tony’s hands came down over Clint’s pressing insistently so that the alpha was able to touch him properly, using the full length of his palm and fingers to deliver even more satisfying strokes.

Of course, Clint had to tease him for it. “No,” he murmured directly into Tony’s ear, causing the omega to shiver. He squeezed Tony’s cock, fully hard and decently slick from his own essence. “Don't seem to mind one bit.”

Tony retaliated by purposely moving his ass in a slow drag, rubbing against Clint’s erection from bottom to top. The unexpected move brought out a surprised “Ah!" from his alpha. Clint’s free hand clamped down on Tony’s hip.

The omega’s lips curved into a smirk at Clint's reaction.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Tony tried to taunt, but it came out more as a tease.

It looked like Tony's patience had run thin. That was perfectly fine with Clint who readily took up the challenge. He would never turn down a chance to have the omega’s mouth on his.

Their lips met and Clint was grinning even when he gave into the desire that was brewing between them.

The kiss should have been awkward but it wasn’t. It was just hot heat being shared between their lips, gentle for all their teasing, but there was a hint of the growing list beneath it. Even as their lips slid together, Clint could feel a large and vast hunger in the omega in his arms. He could feel his own desires echo it, just as deep and ravenous.

Clint breathed in the scent of aroused omega and it started to cloud his mind, making the very air around them feel like it was charged with electricity. It made his breath catch in his throat. His cock was pressed up against Tony’s backside eagerly while he played with the hard little cock in his hands.

Clint loved the way Tony felt in his arms, all warm and excited, as he rubbed himself against Clint’s cock and allowed the alpha to play with him.

He felt excitement surge in his body and he groaned when Tony rocked between the two stimuli. He seemed to be very much enjoying the feeling of Clint, hard and aching, against him as well as the friction the alpha was happily providing.

Clint became lost in the sensation of lips and tongue moving against the omega’s as though he hadn't had a taste before. It was wet and hot, the sounds of their slick mouths moving together only feeding the flames of want that Clint could feel growing.

Tony’s legs spread unconsciously when the alpha’s hand reached beyond his hard omega cock to fondle the small, tight balls beneath.

He let out a moan when he felt dampness between Tony’s thighs and God, did he want to get another taste of that. The scent of Tony’s arousal, the scent of that sweet slick that his omega was producing just for him had Clint feeling so very parched that his mouth watered.

Tony disapproved of Clint’s attempt to pull away. His fingers found themselves in Clint’s hair and the length of it was just enough that the alpha could feel the shock of it being tugged. They pulled apart with a soft smacking of lips. Tony’s eyes were glinting gold, clouded with hunger.

It made something in Clint rise up, something possessive and hungry. The alpha would never tire of seeing Tony like this, being consumed by lust and desire even when it affected him, as well. Seeing Tony like this fed a never-ending hole inside him that wanted to see to his omega’s pleasure and to sate it with his own desires.

It made him want to just bend the omega over and have him screaming his name as he forced his knot into his tight little omega hole. It was possible that the omega could still be loose from their morning fun. It was also entirely possible that he had tightened up all over again, the wonders of omega biology. If so, Clint would have to fuck him open all over again.

The alpha didn't know which scenario he preferred. Both possibilities had his mind spinning.

“Fuck,” Clint swore breathlessly in wonder. “What are you doing to me, Tony?”

It was a rhetorical question, but something in his tone or his words brought the omega back to himself. The alpha both regretted and was relieved when the haze cleared from Tony's eyes. The omega shuddered as though waking from a dream, but Tony’s gaze when he stared at Clint was still lust driven but certainly clear.

“Mm,” he sighed and started grinding against Clint’s cock again. It made the alpha hiss and pull him back, digging his erection into that oh so inviting backside.

“Can’t stand the heat?” Tony teased but his breathy voice shook and his words ended in a gasp when Clint’s hand gently fondled his balls.

“Need me to show you?” Clint answered with a challenging grin. That prompted a grin from the omega too. He turned in Clint’s hold, bringing his arms around Clint’s neck while holding his body flushed against the alpha’s.

They were pressed together firmly, Clint's hands falling back to Tony's hips, immediately slipping beneath the shirt in search of warm flesh.

Tony offered his all too tempting lips and they were kissing once more, long hungry presses of lips and tongue, the sounds of their moans falling freely.

It was even better than before. Not only was Clint able to haul Tony back against him, a firmly muscled forearm pressing against the small of the omega’s waist, but he was able to get a nice handful of Tony’s ass.

Tony’s surprised squeak when he grabbed and squeezed his handful was drowned out by his moans. Tony more than approved of this. In fact, he wanted more. He pressed even closer, hips fitting snug with one of Clint's legs wedged between his own.

So good…

Tony’s hard cock was pressed between their bodies, rubbing against the taunt, hard muscle of Clint’s body. When Tony shifted just slightly, trying to get a better angle, he felt the alpha’s thick length brushing against his own.

“Oh…” Tony moaned as he rubbed his own eager erection against Clint’s.

An arm was thrown around the archer’s neck, keeping their mouths pressed together with Tony’s dextrous hands gripping short blonde hair lightly.

He let Clint hold him tight and the alpha’s keen mind did not fail to notice how Tony rocked forwards, perhaps leaning up a bit on the balls of his feet in order to reach his mouth. Clint locked the amusing thought away for now. Teasing the omega about his height was so far from his priority right now. So very far.

His mind focused on the here and now.

The heat of their bodies, the passion growing and filling them up.

The warmth of his mouth when Clint teased the seam of Tony’s lips, dipping in when the omega opened for him.

The omega’s dextrous tongue was more than enough to wipe away any clear rational thought.

Tony was more than ready to press Clint back towards the doors and to the elevators, but the alpha didn’t budge even an inch. He didn’t take the hint and instead, urged the omega back.

Tony made a sound of protest that was quickly lost in Clint’s mouth. And then the alpha’s hands, still possessively gripping their handful of Tony’s ass, squeezed and massaged the flesh there, thoroughly distracting the omega once more.

The omega felt his knees weaken when not only did the alpha continue to squeeze his ass but then spread the two cheeks apart.

“Mm!” Tony gasped, back arching and hips surging against Clint’s when he felt the press of a finger over his clothed hole. His head fell forward against Clint’s chest, eyes clenched shut and panting hard. The alpha gave him no respite and continued to tease over the area, feeling wetness seep through Tony’s clothes.

The archer drank in every moan, every gasp, pleased and covetous of each one. His cock was aching hard and so envious of where his fingers were teasing the omega.

“God, Tony…” Clint marveled when he pressed at the very center. He felt the cloth sink a little, just a slight give as Tony’s slick soaked into the very fabric. ”You're so wet down here…”

Tony wanted to give a sarcastic quip but another circle of Clint’s finger had him choking out the alpha’s name.

“Tease…” Tony panted against Clint’s shoulder when the hands withdrew. His breathing was heavy and eyes still clenched closed. Then he heard his alpha groan and forced his eyelids to open.

Clint had a finger in his mouth, obviously chasing the taste of Tony’s slick. His eyes were hooded and dark with want. When he licked the very last hint of Tony’s slick off his finger, his attention was then turned back to the omega. There wasn't a single word to accurately describe the look in his eyes, but the best word might be… predatory.

Tony shivered when he saw that look directed at him. The omega has had many people look at him, in want, in lust, even sometimes in love, but the way Clint was looking at him now sent shivers down his spine.

There was hunger, oh yes, definitely hunger, but it was more than that. The look in his eyes, the tremble in his hands gave away the fact that Clint wanted him for more than just sexual relief or a quick fuck. His gaze was observant, eyes keen, accessing. He was making sure that Tony was also enjoying their time together.

The revelation made his throat close up with some strange emotion that felt too large for him to fully grasp. Tony wasn't sure if he could handle that reality. He knew that his alphas wanted to help him, that they cared for him. They acknowledged that they wanted Tony as their omega and Tony, more than anything, wanted to be their omega.

It was mutually beneficial to both. It was logical, Tony told himself. And Tony prided himself on how he looked. He was a desirable omega, one that any alpha would happily fuck and knot. But beyond that, Tony had an abrasive personality. He was arrogant and stubborn, liked to poke and prod too often into sensitive issues with a kind of bumbling disregard for _feelings_.

And yet, the way Clint was looking at him…

It was like Clint wanted to ensure his pleasure… Like his alpha wanted to take care of him.

Like how Steve looked at him. And now that he was thinking about it, Bruce as well. The knowledge hadn't translated well in Tony’s mind. Somehow, he acknowledged that they wanted to care for him but didn't realize that they cared _about_ him, as well.

They agreed to help him with his heat, sure. For some reason, the plan that Tony had envisioned had been quick, rough fucks with bearable knottings. And even though he was grateful and relieved to have their help, Tony still saw the knottings during heat as something to be endured.

But now, as Tony felt Clint run his hands up his sides in a slow, deliberate caress, the omega knew he had it all wrong. One discussion, several fucks later, and Tony was only now getting it. For being a genius, Tony felt awfully slow sometimes.

Better late than never, or so the saying went.

Tony promised himself that he would take better care of his alphas, starting with the one that was demanding his affections here and now.

The alpha hustled him back and Tony let him. It was only when he bumped into the worktable behind him that he gave a token protest “Clint-!”

“Not now, Tony,” Clint teased as he ran his hands over Tony's warm skin. He leaned forward, burying his face against the omega’s neck, nuzzling against the sensitive skin there. “Kinda busy,” the alpha murmured as he licked at a collarbone.

“Ass…” Tony managed to bite out without any heat. Clint’s lips on him felt good. It had him shivering in pleasure, the sensation of a wet tongue tracing a path almost too good to stand. “Busy making me lose my mind…” Tony accused lightly.

“Nuh-uh,” came Clint’s muffled reply. “'m busy trying to get into your pants.”

Tony huffed out a laugh which quickly turned into a groan when he felt his alpha’s hands slip beneath the band of his sweats.

“Victory,” Clint whispered against his skin. And the sweats were shoved off, along with his underwear, leaving Tony shamelessly exposed.

The omega wasn't ashamed at all and displayed himself proudly even though there was a hint of hesitance in his eyes.

Clint gave a hum of pleasure, approving of what he saw. Tony’s sweats were shoved down about midway, revealing toned legs and soft inner thighs. His shirt had been pushed up a bit, a sliver of his belly showing and then further down, his omega cock already swollen and flushed.

It was smaller than an alpha’s and maybe about the same size as an average beta, but Clint didn't care what size it was. All that mattered was that it was Tony’s.

“You have such a pretty omega cock,” Clint told Tony. He brought a hand closer, briefly cupping the small sac beneath and then moving up to languidly stroke Tony’s erection.

The omega drew a shaky breath in, eyes hooded as he watched his alpha touch him. His length was already weeping, the glans shiny with beads of precome slipping from the slit.

Clint made sure to catch the wetness, distributing it all along the length so that his strokes were smooth and effortless.

“Nng,” Tony moaned uselessly, clutching at the desk for support.

“Feels good?” Clint teased as he worked Tony’s cock.

“No… shit…” Tony breathed out, gasping again as Clint tried different ways to drive him crazy.

“I'm obviously not doing something right,” Clint mused, “Not if you can still sass me while my hand’s on your dick.”

“Do something about it,” Tony challenged him. He was so glad that he managed to say so without stuttering. As much as he liked to play up his bravado, there was still a rather dextrous hand on his erection, teasing and relentless in its pursuit to pleasure him.

Instead of replying, Clint chose to kiss him breathless.

This time it was hard and brutal, Clint's alpha instincts demanded nothing else once he was riled up.

Tony didn't mind, not one bit. He was clutching onto Clint’s shoulders, one hand tangled in the alpha’s dark blonde hair. Clint pursued his mouth with fervor, almost bending the omega back against the desk in his desire to lick and explore Tony’s mouth.

When he pulled away, Clint was satisfied to see that he had left the omega dazed and speechless. He wanted to do so much more and with Tony's hard cock pressed between their bellies, the alpha had the perfect idea what he wanted next.

He licked at the corner of Tony’s lips and said, “Let me taste you, babe.”

Tony's eyelashes fluttered at the request, mind surfacing from the fog of pleasure that Clint’s hungry kisses had induced. He chuckled, breathless, before he inquired, “Babe?”

The way he whispered the word had the alpha smiling.

“You give me silly little nicknames all the time,” Clint nuzzled against his neck. “Deal with it.”

Tony sighed but wasn’t given a chance to retort because Clint found a spot on the omega’s neck that he apparently became enamored with. He decided to leave a pretty little bruise there as a reminder. Once he placed his mouth there, he had the omega gasping and arching against him. He pulled lovely breathless moans from Tony’s mouth and enjoyed every moment of it.

Tony was moaning a chorus of yeses when Clint left the mark with a final swipe of his tongue. The omega was a mess of trembling limbs and need and he easily hopped onto the worktable when Clint urged him onto it.

The table was sturdy enough. It had to be with all the crazy projects Tony liked to work on.

“Go for it, honeybunch,” Tony teased.

“Honeybunch,” the alpha shook his head. He made no other comment because Tony chose, at that moment, to jut his hip out just so, the swaying length of his erection catching Clint’s attention.

 _Oh, right,_ Clint thought. He had a plan and he intended to put it into action. Right now, in fact.

He went to kneel down, grimacing at the thought of his knees on the hard floor. “This is gonna suck,” he muttered, more to himself than to Tony. “Getting too old for this.”

Tony huffed, amused, even when he could relate. He liked this thing between them, this easy manner where they were able to talk to each other without censure.

He shoved the rest of his sweats down, kicking it off. “Use em,” he told the alpha. “It's better than nothing.”

Clint raised a browser at the action, a silly grin on his face.

“Or we could head back up?” Tony threatened.

Clint was already bunching up the sweats and even though it really wasn't that much of a cushion, Tony was right. It was something and the fact that the omega even cared about his comfort was touching.

“Nope,” Clint clearly decided. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Not backing out now.”

Tony’s brows drew up in surprise and he wondered what other fantasies the archer had had.

“Just lean back…” Clint encouraged as he knelt on the clothing. “Lean back and enjoy.”

The alpha ran his hands up the length of Tony’s bare legs, settling on the fleshy, soft inner thighs. He parted them easily, leaning forward while eying the omega’s stiff length.

Tony’s little omega cock was just as enticing from this view, flushed and swollen, no doubt eager for touch. It was still leaking, drops of fluid that caught in the light as they slid down from the tip.

It was just begging for attention and Clint found that he couldn't deny it what it wanted. So without further distraction, the alpha leaned forward and took the omega’s tip into his mouth.

His tongue licked the very essence from the hot flesh and Clint groaned as he got a reminder of what Tony tasted like. God, he loved his omega’s taste, whether it was the delicious slick that was no doubt leaking from his eager body or the slightly saline taste of his precome. Being able to freely taste Tony like this was something he would never take for granted.

The sound of Tony’s low groans was music to his ears. Clint inched his mouth down, taking more of the omega’s cock, greedy for more. More of his taste, more of his moans. Clint needed more and he intended to have it.

While working on the stiff length in his mouth, Clint glanced up, eyes hooded as he took in the rapture on his omega’s face. Tony’s mouth had dropped open, an enticing red flush on his face that crawled down his neck. Clint watched, entranced, even as he continued to pleasure the omega.

Tony was beautiful.

The scent of arousal, of omega slick, was filling his nose. Every breath of air he pulled in was saturated with it and it only sent his pulse skyrocketing, heart pound, cock aching. The poor, confined length was already pushing up against the front of his pants, growing stiff and large even while constricted.

Clint hummed in pleasure, pleased when Tony threw his head back at the sensation. Another drop of precome, of that delicious unique taste, and Clint increased his speed.

“Ah...hah…Clin-tt…” the omega moaned. His body tensed with pleasure, stomach tight as he panted his encouragement to the alpha between his legs.

Tony cursed when their eyes met, Clint’s alpha ringed eyes glowing with hungry desire. His lips were stretched around Tony’s girth, wet with spit and teasing the omega with flashes of his agile, pink tongue as he played.

God, Tony wanted to grab a fistful of that blonde hair and urge the alpha into a pace that would break the omega into a thousand tiny shivering pieces. Instead, he gripped the edge of the desk, fingers white with tension as he held himself back.

What he couldn't contain was the flood of words, of praises as Clint sucked him.

“So good… feels so good… hot and… wet…” Tony babbled. “God… ugh… Clint…”

It looked like Clint got his wish after all, for Tony could barely string together two words together.

He drew closer to his orgasm, but it was an agonizing pace. Clint refused to speed up. Instead, he took his sweet time to the omega’s frustration. This slow burn was agonizing, but it was pleasure nonetheless. It built slowly, spreading warmth throughout his entire body.

Then suddenly, that nice, warm heat was gone and his eyes flew open with a sound of protest.

Clint leaned over him, getting right up in his personal space but Tony didn't mind. Not at all. The omega did what he wanted in the first place and grabbed a fistful of dark blond hair, tugging the alpha close until their lips crashed together.

Clint’s hands slid down his back, shoving down until he was able to grab Tony’s ass and pull him closer to the edge of the desk.

Instinctively, Tony wrapped his legs around Clint’s waist, hissing in pleasure when his spit wet erection rubbed against the alpha’s bare cock.

When had Clint done that?

The thought was quickly dismissed. Didn't matter when, only that he was able to feel that heavy alpha cock against him. Tony shoved a hand between their bodies, taking hold of their erections.

Clint hissed in pleasure, hips thrusting against him.

“Gonna fuck me?” Tony panted against his mouth, eyes dark. Clint growled against his lips, not even bothering to answer.

Clint leaned back, just a moment and Tony knew what he wanted to check. So he leaned back too, holding his weight against the desk. He spread his knees apart, giving the alpha easier access to that intimate place between his legs.

Clint’s eyes zeroed in on Tony’s hole, the pink rim already slick with wetness. A fingertip teased the muscle, dipping into the first joint easily. Tony sighed in pleasure as more pressure was applied, allowing the thick digit to slip inside easily.

In the hot clutch of Tony’s body, there was even more slickness. Tony's insides were hot and wet, the muscles clutching hungrily at the dissatisfying girth of a single finger. His body was made for something larger and Clint shuddered at the thought of shoving his cock into Tony’s tight heat, at how eagerly those slick walls would squeeze down on him without mercy.

It was clear that the omega’s body was more than ready but Clint wanted to be sure. Impatience had him slipping a second finger in as soon as the first was easily taken. That, too, went in easily.

“Ready,” Tony declared, planting. “So ready.”

“Yeah, I'd say so,” Clint said breathlessly. He got the green light so he pressed close, lining up the drooling tip of his aching cock to that pretty pink hole.

“Finally,” Tony hissed as he was filled. Clint’s cock pushed into him, thicker than the two lone fingers the alpha used to check on him.

It was exactly what Tony needed.

The thick girth of Clint’s alpha cock stretched him wide, shoving into the tight space of heat and wetness. Tony gasped and moaned as he took every inch, as Clint pressed into him without pause. The alpha didn't stop until he was rooted in deep, the soft skin of his balls pressed right against the stretched opening.

Clint had managed to distract him earlier, but now that he was filled, the emptiness had been glaringly obvious. Every attempt that the alpha made to pull away, Tony tightened his grip, refusing Clint the ability to leave him empty for long.

“Tony,” Clint warned, but Tony only looked at him in this certain way, challenging and stubborn. “Don’t wanna come yet,” the alpha half pleaded against Tony’s lips.

With Tony’s legs tight around his waist, Clint was only allowed short but deep thrusts. It was the kind that quickly encouraged knotting and while Clint was more than happy to knot Tony up, he didn't want to do it after only a handful of thrusts.

“Trust me,” Clint murmured, “I’ll get you there, babe, don't worry.”

Their next kiss was softer, gentler, but that did not mean it lacked in passion. Tony sighed into the kiss, his hold on the alpha loosening so that Clint was able to move at the pace he wanted.

Tony allowed Clint to do as he pleased, letting go of the situation and enjoying the pleasure that was given to him. It was that same languid motion, the thrusting of Clint’s cock inside him paced but purposeful.

Slow and steady. It wasn't what Tony wanted at the moment, but he was being convinced that it was what he needed.

His pleasure simmered beneath his skin as Clint continued to push in and out of his body. Their panting and moans filled the quiet of the lab, along with the wet squelching of their bodies coming together.

Tony didn't even realize that his eyes had drifted shut, so caught up in the moment, until a clatter startled him from his pleasure induced daze.

Over Clint’s shoulder, Tony’s eyes fell on Bruce’s mortified face.

Clint froze above him, but he didn't move away. If anything he shoved in deep and stilled. His hands tightened on Tony’s hips and he didn't move. A breath in did nothing to tell Clint of who else was in the room with them. He smelled only the thick scent of their sex, of alpha and omega entwined intimately.

Two more breaths in told him that the intruder was another alpha and Clint's possessive alpha instincts didn't want to let the omega go.

Tony was _his_.

Tony was unaware of Clint’s thoughts, more focused on the embarrassed alpha that had walked in on them.

His grasp on Clint loosened, legs unfolding from their place on Clint’s hips. Tony felt his face flush red from embarrassment, feeling bad for the other alpha who couldn't even seem to look him in the eye.

He made to push Clint off, expecting the other alpha to pull out and laugh about the silly situation they found themselves in.

Tony wasn't expecting Clint to growl. He certainly wasn't expecting Clint to almost pull out, his hard cock in danger of leaving Tony’s body, only to shove in hard and fast.

“Mm!” Tony cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. It felt as though the cock inside him had gotten harder and somehow larger as his alpha hunched over him, giving rough thrusts that had Tony moaning in appreciation.

Oh, God. This was exactly what Tony had wanted like ten minutes ago. This rough fucking, the slapping of their bodies, loud and unashamed. He clung to his alpha, legs wound around Clint’s waist once more. Clint moved aggressively, fucking Tony hard enough that the slapping of his hips against Tony’s stung with just enough impact that it shook Tony’s entire body.

_Bruce..._

Tony’s eyes flew open, mortified that he had dismissed the situation with his other alpha.

Bruce was watching them with an unreadable expression on his still flushed face. He looked uncertain, nervous and ready to flee at a moment's notice.

That moment came when their eyes met, Tony’s hooded and dark while Bruce’s were a mix of emotions.

His lips were parted and the way he was looking at them… looking at Tony, panting and struggling to breathe, let alone speak… It sent a shock of heady desire to his body.

Bruce was both aroused and shocked, though he didn't know why. He knew that everyone in the Avengers would become involved with Tony, but seeing it for himself roused a complicated cocktail of emotions and reactions.

The sight of his omega, hands gripping the desk while he gasped out moans and sighs had Bruce’s alpha instincts going haywire. He wanted to shove Clint aside and… what? What would Bruce possibly do? Fight against another alpha? Fight against Clint, his teammate, his friend?

His instincts urged him to do so, but Bruce had had plenty of practice fighting against impulses that he knew were no good. So, just as he had in the past, Bruce fought and more importantly, he won.

Bruce shoved the almost overwhelming desire to come between them. He threw off the desire to spirit Tony away.

He should leave.

He made the decision to turn away, to give Clint and Tony their privacy even though his instincts were starting to burn and not in a good way.

He was about to turn when--

“Bruce…!”

His name.

The alpha froze in his retreat, clutching the notebook and pen he had dropped upon finding his two teammates copulating.

It felt like his legs turned to lead and the decision to leave the two to their intimacy withered and died.

Tony gasped out his name again and his traitorous body, instead of taking a step back towards the elevators, turned towards his omega who was calling for him.

The next step he took was towards the pair. Seemed like he had no problem walking as long as it meant going to Tony.

The closer Bruce got, the more his instincts tugged at his sense of self. The scents were overwhelming, Tony and Clint, mixed together in something that felt almost offensive to the intruding alpha.

Bruce had no place here and it did more than irritate him. It was aggravating, smelling another alpha’s scent with his omega’s.

His alpha instincts dug claws into his rational mind, hissing that it should be his scent permeating Tony's skin. Or if there were to be multiple scents, multiple alphas, Bruce needed to make sure that his scent wasn't overshadowed, wasn’t erased. It scorched him inside to think that he had no claim on the omega.

He walked carefully to the pair. Clint wasn’t happy about the intrusion. Bruce could tell by the way the other alpha hunched over their omega, some instinctive need to hide Tony away.

Bruce could understand. He had to clench his hands while taking in shallow breathes. Somehow… he wasn't angry, just apprehensive, anxious about the situation.

Thank God for that at least. If Bruce had felt even a slight stir from the Other Guy, the alpha would've bolted from the room, maybe even from the Tower itself.

Bruce paused a few steps away from them.

Tony’s familiar scent was blooming in the air and enticing him to close the distance between them.

The omega beckoned him closer, one tan hand outstretched towards Bruce even as the other was curled around Clint’s neck.

Bruce took another step and Clint gave a warning growl, clutching the omega possessively. Irritated, Bruce gave his own reply, a deep, threatening growl that had the pair, omega and alpha, shivering at the sound.

Tony wasn't having this stupid alpha display. He dragged his short, blunt nails across Clint’s shoulder, earning himself a hiss.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Tony hissed. “It's Bruce! If you don't cut it out, you better get your fucking dick out of me right now.”

Tony’s hand darted between their bodies and then Clint gave a startled, pained yelp, rearing back from the omega. He stayed well within Tony’s space, held close by the omega’s legs. But there was enough distance between them that the omega had to catch his weight against the table.

“Ow, ow, Jesus. Low blow, Tony,” Clint whined, voice strained. “Who even pinches there? I think I've gone soft…”

Tony grimaced but didn't regret it since he felt that Clint wasn't being reasonable. Growling and acting like that wasn't like him.

The omega sighed, but contrary to his words, Clint’s erection hadn't flagged at all. Tony squeezed down on the hard flesh still nestled partly inside him, earning a soft “oh” from the archer. “Yeah, I don't think so. You're lucky I didn't go for your balls,” Tony warned.

Hesitatingly, but too curious to leave it, Bruce asked, “Where…?”

“Inner thigh, man,” Clint complained, then he blinked and turned his head, meeting the other alpha’s wary gaze. “Oh, hey Bruce.”

“Hello,” Bruce replied cautiously.

“Oh, jeez, did I seriously growl at you?” Clint seemed surprised himself.

“Mhmm,” Tony grumbled. He allowed his legs to slip from their position. “Definitely a mood killer.”

“I … I don't know what to say…” Clint muttered, mortified. “I don't know why… Tony… I’m sorry, I didn't mean to… do whatever that was.” He turned to Bruce, looked him straight in the eye and sincerely apologized. “I don't know what came over me… Sorry, Bruce.”

It was said with such sincerity and confusion that the last of Bruce’s wariness just slipped right out. He felt his shoulders relax and he was able to take in a deep breath.

Tony patted Clint on the chest, “Alright, we get it. No need to cry, but if you don’t mind…” His gaze darted down their joined bodies.

Clint grimaced, but he understood. Mood killer, Tony had said. It certainly was, even if his erection was still going strong.

He nodded, getting ready to pull out when --

“Wait,” Bruce stepped closer.

Clint paused while Tony tilted his head at the scientist in confusion.

Bruce didn't want to look either of them in the eye. He muttered, almost too softly to hear. Fortunately, it was dead quiet in the lab so his words carried just fine.

“I don’t mind…” Bruce licked his lips, hands tightening on the notebook he casually held in front of his lap. He glanced up, eyes darting between Tony and Clint. “Tony… Tony’s pretty close to his heat, right? This kind of thing… It should be encouraged.”

Clint was unsure of what Bruce was talking about, but it sounded like the other alpha was giving them the green light to continue. He glanced back at the omega, wanting nothing more than to do just that but the choice was up to Tony.

Tony still had his eyes on Bruce though, a worried frown on his face. Then those brown, omega lined eyes dropped down to where Bruce’s hands were clutching the notebook and Tony suddenly understood why.

“Bruce,” Tony all but purred.

The other alpha looked at him then and the guilt was heavy in his eyes.

“Put the notebook down,” Tony commanded.

Of course Tony would notice. Bruce sighed but did as requested, dropping his arms to his side.

Clint finally saw what Tony had suspected. The other alpha was clearly aroused, a prominent bulge growing between his legs.

“Hmm,” Tony murmured, pleased to find that he was correct He drew Clint closer and the archer went willingly, surprised at the action. Tony turned so that his lips brushed against the sensitive shell of the alpha’s ear. His eyes remained fixed on Bruce though.

“Do you mind, Clint?” Tony asked the alpha. The feeling of Tony’s warm breath there and his voice, pitched low in a seductive purr had Clint shuddering, his cock twitching in the confines of Tony’s body

“Ah…” Clint tried to hold back the moan. “No. That’s -- I’m good.”

Tony’s lips curled into a satisfied smile.

“And Bruce said he doesn’t mind… so then…” Tony looked at Bruce. “The only question left is… what are you doing over there?”

Bruce's eyes widened. That was a clear invitation if there ever was one, but he still felt like he was intruding. He figured that if anything, he could just watch, then disappear while the two enjoyed their afterglow.

Could he really…?

“I…” Bruce floundered.

Clint turned to look at him then. “Come join us if you want, Bruce.” The words were sincere and Bruce only hesitated a second more before he decided to take that last step.

Clint smirked at him. “Great,” he said, “I need all the help I can get with this one here…”

Tony arched a brow at the archer but turned to Bruce. “Hear that, Bruce? Clint can't handle little old me.”

“Is that so…?” The other alpha murmured. The light banter was so reminiscent of how Clint and Tony normally acted together that it put Bruce at ease. There was even a hint of a smile on his face as he joined them.

“Yeah,” Clint replied, glad that Bruce hadn’t run off because of him.. “Gotta help your fellow alpha out.”

“Mhmm…” Tony agreed. He ran a hand up Bruce’s front, curling a hand around his neck.

“I’ll see what I can do,” was Bruce’s reply before the omega had enough of talking.

Clint watched, somewhat fascinated as Tony and Bruce kissed in front of him. It was strange, being so intimately joined with Tony while another alpha was tasting him. But it was Bruce. it was Bruce and it was Tony and Clint cared for both of them.

Clint was capable of appreciating aesthetics and the two looked good together. Tony’s fingers wound through Bruce's dark hair, their faces slanted as their lips pressed together. He saw the exact moment when Tony opened for Bruce, his mouth dropping in invitation. Bruce seized the opportunity, pressing closer and getting a better taste of the omega.

The moan Tony gave reminded Clint that he also wanted attention and if he couldn't have Tony’s mouth, he could have something else.

He ran his hands up the outside of Tony’s legs, slowly and with intent. There was a question there, in the caresses of his hands on Tony’s skin. When his hands settled on the underside of Tony’s knees, the omega obliged him by lifting his legs up so that Clint could spread them to get a better angle.

Clint started to thrust, sheathing himself fully into Tony’s body. He sighed in pleasure as his cock twitched while he was buried deep. Tony moaned at the movement, the sound muffled by Bruce’s mouth on his.

Clint continued where he left off before they were interrupted, taking his time and enjoying the pleasure that was building inside him. With Tony distracted by Bruce, the omega wasn't as demanding as before. Having his attention divided seemed like a good thing, Clint mused.

The sight of the other alpha and his omega kissing wasn't a bad one either. Clint watched as Bruce cupped Tony’s face, kissing him deeply, lips sliding sensually over Tony’s.

When they broke apart, Tony face was flushed that pretty pink, aroused and panting. He turned to Clint, eyes hooded, lips kiss swollen but still hungry for more.

With a soft growl, Clint pressed close, stealing a kiss for himself. He wasn't greedy though, intending to only take one more before he gave Tony’s lips back to Bruce.

Before he could pull back, Tony did so himself with a sharp, pleasured moan. He tightened suddenly, internal muscles clamping down harshly on Clint’s cock. The alpha instinctively thrust deeper, crying out at the exquisite sensation.

“What… was that?” Clint gasped, fighting against the instinct to just slam in.

“Ah,” Tony groaned, twisting in Clint's hold.

Surprised, the archer glanced down to see Bruce’s hand on Tony’s chest. His fingers rubbed at where Tony’s erect nipple was pushing up against his shirt.

Bruce’s fingers rubbed against Tony’s peaked nipples through his shirt, smiling when the omega tried to hold his moans back. Tony failed and Clint watched, mesmerized as the omega whimpered, lips trembling between his teeth. Clint could feel Tony’s body tremble against him, in tune with how Bruce paid attention to those stiff, little nubs.

“Sensitive?” Clint asked Bruce. Tony was in no state to answer, eyes squeezed shut, body tight around Clint's erection while Bruce did as he pleased.

Clint was fascinated by how the other alpha’s hands drew such delicious reactions from the omega. He hadn't had much time to explore all of Tony’s body though he had planned to do so extensively in the future, the near future.

“Very,” Bruce confirmed with a small smile. He massaged Tony’s chest and both alphas enjoyed the soft, muffled cries that were coaxed from the omega. “He hasn't shown you?”

“Shown me what?”

“Oh,” Bruce contemplated a moment then addressed the omega. “Keeping secrets from your alpha, Tony?”

The scientist brushed the damp hair from Tony's forehead and pressed a gentle kiss against his temple. It didn't stop Bruce from continuing to play with the omega’s nipples, rubbing and gently pinching. It sent jolts of brief but intense pleasure coursing through Tony's body. Clint was surely enjoying the aftermath of Bruce's work, rocking gently between Tony's legs.

The two stimuli were enough to make Tony’s toes curl, just a hint of pain from the attention that Bruce was paying to his nipples and a whole lot of pleasure with Clint teasing him from the inside out..

“He would've found out sooner or later,” the omega said, breathless after Bruce gave him a moment to recover.

Through the fog of pleasure, Tony thought that it was really not fair how Bruce was playing with his body. The omega could feel the warmth from his hands seeping through the thin shirt. Or maybe Tony was just crazy sensitive there…

“Is now a good time?” Bruce asked, rubbing around the peaks but not directly on them. After all the direct assault to his nipples, it felt good to the omega.

Tony nodded rather enthusiastically. Yeah, that sounded good, anything sounded good as long as they both continued what they were doing.

Bruce kissed him again, pleased, and Tony melted into it, sighing happily. He hadn't realized that he had started to tense up during the short conversation until his whole body relaxed in Clint’s arms.

Bruce pulled away, reaching for Tony’s shirt and smiling when the omega lifted his arms readily. Clint, starting to feel a little left out, suppressed a laugh when one of Tony’s arms got caught due to his impatience. He helped out, smirking when Tony’s face finally emerged.

Now, the omega was completely naked in front of his alphas, with the exception of the arc reaction, and Tony trembled, not from the cold but at the way their eyes devoured the sight of him bare.

Tony was devoid of even a stitch of clothing and in the most questionable positions, with Clint still buried inside him and Bruce playing with sensitive … things. But looking at the two alphas, Tony only felt anticipation and eagerness to see what they would do to him. What he would do to them.

Their gazes were fixed on him, eyes dark and hungry with a hint of their alpha instincts peeking through. Covetous and possessive, but none of that greedy mine, not yours thing that Clint had temporarily displayed.

Instead, sometime between Bruce kissing him senseless and Clint’s discovery of his sensitive nipples, the two alphas seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement.

Tony was certain that while this agreement might spell out his doom in the bedroom, at least it ensured that all participants would be involved and hopefully satisfied.

Bruce had seen Tony naked before, but the sight of the omega in all his glory was still one he needed to get used to.

Now that Clint had been informed of this hidden gem, his eyes were more critical, scrutinizing every inch of naked flesh. Bruce cupped his hands around the swell of Tony’s chest, emphasizing their softness and the way they filled his palms.

Clint's eyes widened in realization and he reached a hand out, pausing to ask, “Can I?”

Tony turned his gaze back towards the archer and arched his back. His voice was low with desire. “Please.”

Bruce removed his hands when Clint moved forward. Instead, he settled a hand on Tony’s hip, caressing the skin there.

He watched in amusement as Clint seemed to waver before he touched Tony’s chest with reverent hands. The archer traced the outlines of Tony’s dusty pink nipples gently and then smoothed his thumb over the stiff peak. The omega reacted accordingly, giving a sigh of pleasure at the soft touch.

Bruce started to instruct Clint on all he had learned in the short amount of time he spent with Tony.

“He likes a little bit of pain,” Bruce told Clint after the archer had spent some time just touching and caressing. “But he loves it when you play with his nipples. He might still be a little sore so be gentle with him.”

“Steve's a hellion,” Tony muttered to himself, but there was no real heat in his words. If anything, there was fondness in his tone which told them that the omega very much enjoyed their alpha leader’s attention. But of course, it wouldn't be Tony if he straight out admitted it. “You have no idea… He’s insatiable..”

Bruce hid his smirk by pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. “We might soon find out.”

“Mm,” Clint agreed. He ran his hands in a broader sweep over Tony’s chest before cupping the flesh there with his palms as Bruce had done.

“Can't blame the guy,” the archer said as he experimented by tweaking an already hardened nipple.

“Oh god,” Tony dramatically bemoaned, “I'm surrounded by sexuality deviants. All of you, deviants.”

And yet his eyes were so hungry, eyes fixated on the sight of Clint's fingers on that part of him.

Another harsh squeeze and Tony jerked in response, hand flying up to catch Clint’s wrist. He truly was sensitive there. Clint was enamored by the response and wanted to do it even more. The alpha wanted to explore more.

Tony’s anticipation skyrocketed as Clint’s dark blonde head lowered, bringing his mouth close so that he could put his lips onto that abused nipple. There was no holding back his moans when Clint took it in, warm encasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. A hint of teeth had him gasping, followed by more whimpers of pleasure.

It was easy for Tony to get lost in the sensations of Clint’s warm mouth on his chest and his hard alpha cock nudging against all the sensitive, aching parts inside Tony’s body. And Bruce… Bruce’s scent was right there, that unique scent that both calmed his inner omega and yet somehow roused a more ravenous need inside him.

Clint was driving into him now, lips and teeth playing with this new toy of his. One hand on Tony’s lower back supported the omega, while the other supported Clint’s weight so that he wasn’t shoving Tony flat on his back.

Fortunately, Clint had chosen the nipple farther from Bruce so the other alpha was able to pay attention to that lonely, neglected part of Tony.

“Oh… oh…” Tony was moaning, bombarded by all these exquisite sensations. He allowed himself to enjoy their ministrations, giving himself over to the pleasure they were freely offering him.

Unfortunately, it soon became clear that he wasn’t entirely comfortable laid out of the desk as he was. The hard edge was digging into tailbone, and the discomfort convinced him that they needed to find a better position.

He pushed against Clint’s shoulder and this time the alpha took notice immediately.

“Tony…?” Clint asked breathlessly. He gave the omega enough space that Tony was able to push himself up completely. Clint followed his lead when Tony moved off the table.

Tony pressed up against the alpha, giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth. “Needed a better position.” He told them.

He then beckoned Bruce over and turned so that he could face the other alpha. Just like with Clint, Tony pressed against him and cupping the scientist’s face, placed a lingering kiss on Bruce’s mouth.

He ran his hands up Bruce’s front, fingers catching on the buttons of his shirt. While Bruce was distracted by his mouth, Tony undid each button, quickly and efficiently. Bruce chuckled against his lips but helped to remove the rest of his clothing.

Behind him, Clint pressed up against his back, the feeling of warm skin making him shudder in pleasure. When Tony turned to look at the archer, he found Clint completely naked. His discarded clothes were in a heap nearby, but Tony only had eyes for all that naked expense of flesh.

He touched as he pleased, running his fingertips over the defined shape of Clint’s abs. After giving the archer some attention, Tony turned back to Bruce and murmured, “You need to catch up…”

The scientists still had his pants on with his unbuttoned shirt and undershirt beneath. That was easily resolved. Between Tony and Clint, Bruce’s clothes were stripped quickly, leaving him just as bare as the other two.

Bruce felt a moment of insecurity over his body. Clint was all toned muscle, sleek and fit. And Bruce in comparison, while not being entirely out of shape, was softer in areas like his belly, his thighs. Even looking at Tony, he felt a brief flash of uncertainty, because Tony was so confident in himself, in his body, that Bruce felt the lack of it in himself.

Fortunately, Tony seemed to be a mind reader, or at least, very good in reading these things in Bruce. He stopped all those nasty thoughts from spinning in Bruce’s head with a simple look. His eyes took in Bruce’s body and the heat of desire was so clear in the omega’s gaze that Bruce found himself not caring.

He wanted Tony and Tony, for some reason, wanted him too. Bruce let go of his insecurity along with his inhibitions and when Tony pulled him close, he went happily.

They ended up pressed together with Tony sandwiched in the middle and loving every bit of it. He could feel Bruce’s hard cock against his ass and Clint at his front, rubbing own erection against Tony’s stomach. Two sets of hands traveled over his skin. Clint was devouring his mouth, one hand plucking at Tony’s nipple while the other stroked their cocks in his firm grip.

Bruce had his face buried at the nape of Tony’s neck, warm puffs of breaths making the skin there tingle with sensation.

Tony was in heaven. He felt so warm and cared for, pressed between the two alphas that were focused entirely on him. Somehow, their bodies synced in a harmonious rhythm together, Tony grinding against the body behind him while Clint was grinding against his front.

It was a myriad of sensations, pleasure being shared between the three with Tony as the focus.

Then Bruce was leaning away, taking all that nice warmth that was spread along his back.

“Bruce…” Tony protested against Clint’s lips.

“Shh, Tony,” Bruce hushed, “I just want to see…”

Tony wanted to see what exactly Bruce was talking about but Clint growled against his lips, demanding his attention. A firm squeeze to Tony’s length had the omega gasping and that allowed Clint to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding into the willing omega’s mouth.

Distracted, Tony got lost in the kiss, swept away by the taste and feeling of Clint taking control, tongue sliding along his.

He still noticed when he felt hands massaging his backside, thumbs parting the cheeks aside to reveal his leaking hole.

“Mmm!” Tony tried to encourage, but it sounded nothing more than a moan, one that Clint happily answered.

“Tony…” Bruce whispered as he touched the wet rim of his hole. Slick was steadily leaking out, even more so when Bruce used his thumbs to speak that enticing muscle. He got a glimpse of smooth pink insides, wet and slick with the omega’s excitement.

“Tony… I’m going in…” Bruce warned the omega. Instead of trying to give a verbal answer, Tony pushed back in invitation, reaching back with one hand to hold himself open. He managed a “...please…!” before Clint took his mouth in another deep kiss.

That was all Bruce needed.

The brunette alpha shuddered at the thought of burying himself into Tony’s body. It seemed too good to be true, that Bruce could have this for himself. And yet, there he was, Tony right in front of him, holding himself open for Bruce.

The slick, pink rim twitched in anticipation, a dribble of slick leaking out.

The sight of it made something in Bruce snap, his patience at its limit.

With a shudder, Bruce led his heavy erection to Tony’s entrance. The alpha slid the sensitive tip of his erection through one of those dribbles of wetness, watching hungrily as the clear fluid gathered and covered the surface of his glans, leaving it wet with Tony’s slick.. Bruce shuddered and without a moment more, notched the wide head of his cock where he wanted it, pressed against Tony’s hungry little hole.

He pushed in slowly, savoring every moment. His eyes remained fixed where their bodies were joining, alpha red rimming his dilated eyes. The head slid in effortlessly, eased in by the copious amount of wetness that was the omega body’s way of accepting him.

He still wasn’t ready for the feeling of it though. Bruce didn’t expect Tony to still feel so tight, especially after Clint had taken a turn on him before Bruce had interrupted. But the omega was tight, still so tight even after that.

His stretched hole was constricting on Bruce’s cockhead, almost as though the omega’s body was refusing him entrance. Bruce knew that wasn’t it though, not with the way Tony was moaning loudly now, body eagerly pressing back against Bruce, trying to get more of the cock that was spreading him open.

Omegas were just naturally tight or maybe it was just Tony.

No matter the reason, Bruce had to brace himself as he pushed in. With his hands clamped on Tony’s waist, Bruce steadily fed the rest of his thick cock into Tony’s body, groaning as the walls parted around him reluctantly.

Once he was inside to the very last inch, Bruce stared where they were joined, almost disbelieving that he had managed to get so deep. The feeling of being joined with an omega, with this omega specifically, had his rational mind go blank with pleasure. He focused on the feeling of this moment, of this intimate joining that was just shy of overwhelming.

After a brief moment, Bruce still wasn’t sure if he was ready but his body refused to let him wait. He could tell that Tony was getting needy as well, a soft whine escaping from the omega’s mouth even as Clint tried to soothe him by pleasuring him with his hands.

Bruce placed a kiss between his shoulder blades in apology, inhaling the sweet scent of Tony’s omega scent mixed with their own. He started out slow, still reveling in the feeling of his length making its way in and out of Tony’s body. He felt everything, every slide in had his cock pushing through plush wetness, Tony’s walls clinging onto him. And every time he pulled back, Tony’s body clamped down, now reluctant to let him leave.

It was perfect. Tony was perfect. Tony letting him do this to him was a staggering privilege and Bruce never wanted to give the omega a reason to exquisite regret it. So the alpha made sure that as he was taking his pleasure, that Tony, too, was receiving it in spades.

With two alphas to see to his needs, it should have been easy enough. Bruce still put in the effort, making sure to pay attention to the sweet spots that had Tony gasping, clutching at his hand where it was clamped to the omega’s hip.

Bruce tried to keep the rhythm slow, still wanting to savor every thrust, but all too soon, he could feel a coil of tension beginning to settle in his groin. He knew he was going to knot and he knew he wanted it inside of Tony’s welcoming body.

“Tony… Tony…” Bruce gasped, clutching onto the omega. “ I’m gonna… gonna knot…”

“Wa-wait…!” Tony managed to gasp out, tearing himself away from Clint’s kisses. “I want… both… of you, please…?”

Bruce didn’t want to stop, but he forced himself to still. Half buried inside the omega, Bruce gathered up his will and clamped down on the rising orgasm.

“How do you want it…?” Clint breathlessly asked. He figured that with Bruce fucking into the omega, Clint would either have to wait or just finish himself right there. It wasn’t what he thought he’d end up doing when he and Tony had first started this, but Clint knew there would be more time to do the things he wanted in the future. He also, somewhat, felt bad for Bruce since Clint had had the omega all to himself in the morning.

HIs alpha instincts were still satisfied with the thorough claiming from this morning. Clint had done quite a good deal to Tony just hours ago and that first time had ended up with him being able to knot the omega until every bit of his seed had been squeezed out of him. Safe to say, there was still most likely a decent amount of his cum in the omega. Yes, his inner alpha was still purring over this fact, so it wasn’t a hardship to satisfy his urges doing something else.

Besides, the thought of coming all over Tony’s stomach and groin… of getting his cum on his omega’s cock sent a pulse of arousal through Clint’s body. Having his scent there would be another thorough claiming.

But if Tony wanted something else, Clint, and apparently, Bruce, was more than happy to listen to his plan.

“I want…” Tony’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, just briefly, before they opened again. He turned his head to the side and Bruce instinctively leaned in and kissed his inviting lips. With a happy sigh, Tony said, “You’re good where you are, Bruce. Clint, though…” He looked at the other alpha who waited patiently.

“I want you in my mouth,” Tony told the archer.

There was half a second of silence before Clint breathed out, “God, yes.”

“How…?” Bruce started to ask, but Tony already had his hands on Clint’s hips, moving him further away so that the omega could bend forward. Seeing what he was doing, Bruce’s hold on his hips tightened, helping the omega maintain a precarious balance until they settled into place.

“God, you’re perfect…” Clint was murmuring to the omega, running his hands through Tony’s sweat damp hair. “Perfect.” And then he was rubbing the tip of his cock against Tony’s mouth, breath catching as those lips parted around the fat head of his erection. He fed the rest of his aching cock into Tony’s mouth, slowly so as to not choke the omega.

Tony took it like a pro though, relaxing his throat as the girth of Clint’s cock invaded his mouth. He made sure to breathe through his nose, focusing on doing this right.

The omega took every inch of Clint’s cock, slowly moving forward until his lips touched the base where the knot would grow if given the opportunity. Both alphas stared at their omega, highly aroused and almost disbelieving that he was theirs. This amazing, brilliant man was theirs.

How did they get so lucky?

Tony had wanted to give this to Clint at least once, to let him feel his cock fully encased in the heat of his mouth. Clint gasped when Tony swallowed around him, using every bit of shattering willpower to not thrust forward. He was already buried to the root in the omega’s mouth, doing so would choke him. He clenched his jaw, fingers digging a little into Tony’s hair, ready to pull him off he the alpha couldn’t take it.

Just when Clint thought he would break, Tony slowly retreated to a safer distance, leaving the alpha’s cock only lodged halfway in his mouth. To make up for it, the omega made use of his tongue, sliding the length of it all along the alpha’s hard length. Clint moaned at the feeling and started to thrust, still being careful to not go too deep.

With Tony laving attention to Clint’s cock, Bruce took it as his cue to continue. He had been entranced by the sight of Clint’s cock disappearing into Tony’s mouth, but his own erection was aching for attention.

He started to thrust, once again going slowly at first so that they could all prepare themselves. They were gentle at first, rocking Tony’s body between them as Bruce fucked him from behind. The omega took advantage of the situation and used the motion to push and pull him off of Clint’s cock. When Bruce pulled him back, he swiped and sucked at the tip before he was forced to take more of the hard length into his mouth.

It was a little precarious, this position they found themselves in, but the pleasure they derived from it was well worth the effort.

Amid the moaning, Clint called out to the other alpha.

“Bruce…” Clint gasped in between moans. His eyes were fixated on Tony’s mouth, darting between the plush pink of his lips to his eyes which stared up at him through thick lashes.

Bruce gave a moan of acknowledgment, his mind diverting part of his focus away from his task.

“Can you hold him steady?” Clint asked, “I want… I wanna move and I don’t wanna choke him.”

“Mm, yeah…” Bruce agreed.

Clint pushed Tony’s hair out of his eyes, rubbing a bead of sweat from his brow.

“Reach back, baby,” Clint urged the omega. “Let Bruce hold onto you… I want to have some fun with your mouth…”

Tony moaned his agreement and with a bit of effort, straightened just a bit so that he could move one arm back towards the alpha behind him. Bruce grabbed a hold of his hand then moved his grip to the omega’s wrist in order to get a good hold. Once that was secured, Tony did the same with the other. His hips were no longer being held by Bruce’s hands, but in a way, this position was better.

Bruce was able to pull him back while fucking him at the same time.

Clint was murmuring his approval, thumbing at Tony’s lips and holding them open for his cock. Tony held perfectly still as they got into place, body pliant and willing, trusting the alphas to take care of him.

It took a minute, but it wasn’t long before they settled into a comfortable rhythm. With Bruce helping to steady him and Clint thrusting into his mouth, Tony was in heaven. At the moment, he felt good. He was being used at both ends and because it was with partners that he both trusted and cared for, Tony felt nothing but contentment in being able to give them this pleasure.

The angle in which Bruce was entering him sent the alpha’s cock rubbing through all the right places. His thrusts were deep, the thick cock stretching him full. Soon enough, Tony was able to feel the telltale bulge that was caught in his hole. He wanted it…

So he pushed back even more insistently, enjoying Bruce’s moans and the way his hips slapped against Tony’s ass.

The cock in his mouth was also leaking profusely, precum flooding his mouth. Clint was more than ready to shoot and Tony had a brief moment where he pondered whether or not he wanted it on his face or in his mouth. Maybe both.

His only regret was that this position wasn’t ideal for taking a knot in his mouth. Perhaps another time.

Between the three of them, Clint was the first to reach his orgasm. He had such a pretty view and the sight of Tony taking him in, his dark brown eyes full of desire and sultry need, had been a huge contributing factor to pushing him along to his peak.

He came with a groan, careful to keep his knot from locking behind Tony’s teeth. God, he wanted to, but he had better manners than that. He wouldn’t subject either of them to that, not unless they were both comfortable and capable of withstanding however long it took for Clint’s knot to go down.

His orgasm came quick and hard, leaving Clint gasping and moaning as he shot his load into Tony’s mouth. HIs knot, despite not being locked into a warm orifice, still inflated and was pressed against Tony’s lips. A flood of warm cum filled his mouth and Tony instinctively swallowed even as he continued to suck the twitching length. When it became too much, dribbles of semen spilled from his lips.

The omega pulled back with a gasp and continued to lick at the slit where there was still more spilling out.

Behind him, Bruce shoved in one last time, allowing his orgasm to crash into him. He spilled deep inside of Tony’s body, his cockhead nudged against the most intimate place inside the omega. The very thought that he was feeding his cum into Tony’s ripe body made his knot pop, filling and locking into place so quickly that the growth of it made Tony yelp in surprise.

Bruce rutted against him, moaning and gasping over how intense the knotting was. Tony’s body stretched to accommodate the knot, but to Bruce, it felt as though he was caught in a vice, one that massaged at his hard flesh, determined to get every last drop of cum. Bruce used the very length of his strength to remain standing, clutching now at Tony’s waist so that their groins were snug against one another.

Even shifting in place caused the knot to move and that tiny movement sent what felt like electric currents throughout Bruce’s body. It didn’t help that every few moments, he could feel his muscles clench, his knot being squeezed, as he let out even more cum into Tony’s body.

By the time the entire ordeal was over, all three were a mess of sweat and bodily fluids.

Bruce’s knotting had pushed Tony over the edge as well. The omega has spilled without being touched, his cock spurting out clear dribbles of cum that splattered on the floor beneath him. Clint had held onto the omega as his orgasm wracked through his body, murmuring words of praise and encouragement as Tony trembled through the aftershocks.

They were shaking on their feet, but well satisfied. Clint’s knot was still inflated, the tip of his sensitive cock leaking some cum now and them. When Tony tried to lick it up, Clint just hissed at how over sensitive his skin felt and pulled away.

Bruce carefully lowered them to the floor, making sure to settling Tony comfortably in his lap. His knot had yet to go down and they would need some time for it to run its course. Clint was, of course, free to go, but the alpha didn’t want to leave.

He instead, cuddled up the Tony, and by proxy, with Bruce as well. Their scents had mingled thoroughly, Bruce and Clint’s saturated on Tony’s skin. He smelled well claimed and both alphas were immensely pleased with the result.

“Goddamn.” Clint murmured once things had calmed down.

“Goddamn.” Tony agreed, feeling drowsy and so very satisfied.

“...Mmm.” Bruce concurred, arms wrapped around Tony’s body as he nuzzled affectionately into the omega’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: (*what the fck did I write...*) desk sex, threesome, nipple play, spitroasting, knotting, swallowing  
> Warning: at one point Clint gets a little aggressive and possessive. Briefly.
> 
> This seriously felt like it would never end. Sorry if the chapter felt weird, it was basically written in two huge chunks at separate times and I'm sleep deprived so I feel like I just word vomitted the middle/end. :| Forgive me t.t I may do some editing during the day to fix any mistakes I find.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment/kudo/suggest stuff. I love that stuff, and tbh, this chapter came out today because someone commented so I looked at when I last updated and was like holy crap. No. *intense spree of writing* I shall die now.
> 
> Oh, next chapter is Natasha. Whenever that'll be e.e... (hopefully not in a year -_- )


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has kept her distance, watching as the other alphas vied for Tony's attention. She's not waiting any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, late, late, I'm always late. But hey, it's not a year later. Someone tried to bribe me with cookies for this chapter (I don't deserve them, I'm late t.t) and I wanted so badly to have it before New Years but ... Things. :X
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I don't think I have a good grasp on Natasha so forgive me if she isn't well written >> also, first time writing het sex so I'm even more like ". . ."

“That is bizarre,” Tony commented once Bruce explained what was going on with his body. “Bizarre but fascinating. Almost makes me wanna get a Ph.D. in it.”

Bruce just shook his head, but he was grinning at the omega’s antics.

Clint had taken his leave once they started talking more in depth. Apparently, he was more tired than he let on and these bouts with Tony, while enjoyable, were sapping his already low reserve of energy. So Clint decreed a power nap was in store for him and he left to do just that but not without giving Tony a lingering kiss.

So now it was just Bruce and Tony and Tony had no qualms about claiming the comfy little seat that was Bruce’s lap.

“I think I like this,” Tony mused when Bruce nuzzled against the side of his neck. “I mean, if I _knew_ that I'd just have to be swimming in alpha hormones for my symptoms to be this mild, I would've just hired a whole team to just stink up the place.”

Tony grinned when Bruce gave a low, instinctual growl before he cut it off with an embarrassed cough. Tony gave a short purr of contentment, interlocking his fingers with Bruce’s which were splayed around the curve of his hips.

Bruce cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

“It's… it's more than that, Tony,” the alpha tried to sound reasonable. Logical, as though the thought of some strange alpha group leaving their scent all over the tower didn't rile his own instincts up. It really did though, and Bruce knew it.

Tony knew it. Tony’s scent turned sweeter, soothing his alpha’s emotions before they became too chaotic. Even just a little sniff of his omegan scent calmed Bruce far better than any tea or calming exercises.

“I get it,” Tony nodded, drumming his restless fingers along Bruce’s arm. “Alpha and omega compatibility affects the release of pheromones, A.K.A. the Eau de Stark going around. And apparently, I've been getting a lovely cocktail of Avengers since everyone moved it.”

Bruce gave a wry smile that was hidden against Tony’s shoulder. “That's about right.”

Tony fidgeted, subconsciously or perhaps knowingly, rubbing the pert roundness of his bottom against Bruce’s groin. It wasn't intended to arouse, just a little bit of playfulness. They had just gone a round in the past hour, after all.

Tony stilled, quiet for a moment, before he seriously asked, “What are the chances that a pack can be created with five alphas and an omega…? The probability of it stabilizing, I think, would be…”

“Low,” Bruce had to admit with a frown. His hands tightened, the thought of losing Tony or even their group, their burgeoning pack, falling apart, had quickly killed the mood.

The alpha's hands moved off Tony’s hips and with a sigh, Bruce gently urged Tony off his lap. The fact that Tony slipped off without complaint was a testament to how serious this matter was.

Bruce rubbed his face, remembering the pages of notes in his rooms and the number of windows open on his laptop. Research for alpha packs and any and all information he could compile to better understand.

“I was actually looking into that,” Bruce admitted.

He didn't want to bring it to Tony’s attention, but ever since the alphas had become aware of the omega's impending heat, a hidden tension had been brought to light.

It wasn't intentional, but there was friction between some of the members that had been building slowly, oh so slowly, since they've all moved in.

Tony’s preheat and his upcoming heat was the catalyst that seemed to give this growing strain a significant jump start. It was alarming and Bruce knew that the Avengers had more to prepare for than just Tony’s heat. They needed a viable plan or maybe even rules between the alphas in regards to Tony, their interactions with the omega and with each other.

Tony also sighed, fingers running through his short, dark hair. His head tipped back slightly, flashing the lovely tan skin on his throat.

Bruce’s eyes immediately jumped to it and his mouth watered, the urge to set his teeth there coming so suddenly. He caught sight of some of the love bites and a surge of mixed emotions made his vision tinge green.

Some of the bites had been his own but there were others, some darker and clearly older. They weren't his.

A sudden influx of jealousy and possessiveness had Bruce slamming the doors on those irrational thoughts. The damage had been done though and his alpha was now properly riled and not in a good way.

“Brucie?” Tony peered at him, nose wrinkled in confusion.

Instead of running away, Bruce drew the unsettled omega into his arms. Even then, the alpha was afraid to hold him tight, feeling phantom sensations course through his body in warning. He took a deep breath of that soothing omega scent, noting distantly that there was a subtle hint of uncertainty. It felt wrong coming from someone as confident as Tony.

“I need to get back to my research,” Bruce told Tony with renewed conviction. His own reactions showed how paramount it was for them to be prepared. He knew each alpha in their team was preparing. Whether it was meals or having supplies ready, everyone was busy with the sole purpose of taking care of Tony.

Bruce wasn't too sure if anyone realized that as alphas, they needed to keep in mind that there would be four other alphas present.

“Okay, Brucie bear,” Tony relented without question. “I’ll just play with some toys,” Tony gestured to a table full of bits and pieces of metal and circuits.

The alpha gave a thankful smile. Before leaving he enveloped the omega in his arms again. “Try not to get too lost, alright? I’ll come by when dinner’s ready.”

Tony flashed his typical charming smile. “Got it.”

When the elevator doors closed, Tony plopped down in his seat and taking a modified repulser in hand, told Jarvis, “J, give me everything you got in Multi-alpha pack bonds. Hell, you can even include some Wikipedia articles in there.”

“Retrieving information now. There are 393 articles available in the initial search. Loading the best result now, Sir.”

“Oh, boy,” Tony leaned back in his chair. The article was so long with tiny, tiny print. He quickly zoomed in. “Thanks, J. Looks like I got quite a lot of homework to do.”

“Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Interesting.”

Tony startled awake, shooting up from his slumped position on the workbench.

His heart was pounding against his chest, the startling sensation making him gasp. He had a brief moment of disorientation before he realized he had fallen asleep in the lab.

Beside him, Natasha had pulled up a seat, one leg pulled up to her chest while the other stretched out to the floor. She was the perfect picture of 'comfortable’, wearing fitted sweats and a loose tank top. Her short, wavy hair was loose around her face but instead of looking messy, it just looked inviting. Her sharp, blue eyes were following the line of text on the hologram, red lips quirked up in amusement.

Tony didn't even remember where he had nodded off, only that he had been researching alpha/omega bonds.

“... During a 'frenzy’, it has been found that collaborating alphas, two alphas that have bonded well and equally with an omega, were able to both knot within an omega in estrus,” Natasha read out loud, steady and without missing a beat despite what she was reading.

Tony was still trying to fully wake up when his brain heard the words and helpfully provided a mental image to go along with it.

He choked on his own spit.

“Hmm. Size of each alpha partner, while unable to measure for obvious reasons, was reported to be smaller to make room for the second alpha,” she continued to read, “Or so the partners say.”

Her eyes skipped down a bit, skimming through some of the scientific explanations.

Tony’s face burned red and he quickly shut down all the holograms. This only amused Natasha even more as she took in his flushed face. A subtle scenting of the air revealed more to his state, a hint of cloying sweetness.

“Not that I'm not glad to have you here, Nat, but… why are you here…?” Tony asked, refusing to acknowledge the lovely blush on his face.

A quick time check showed it was past dinner.

“Well,” she relented on teasing him. “Bruce seems to have fallen into a research spree. Clint is still sleeping off yesterday's mission. And Steve wanted to come get you, but I beat him to it.”

She gave a flash of a smile, small white teeth that somehow looked predatory.

Tony gave a hum of acknowledgment when he realized he was starving.

A soft rumble from his stomach had Tony chastising his body, but Natasha only tilted her head at him. Her eyes on him felt too considerate, as though she was analyzing his reactions and adjusting according to it.

It made Tony feel like prey, but instead of fear, the omega only felt a thrill of excitement. Heat blossomed in the pit of his stomach, a familiar reaction that seemed to come more and more often around his alphas.

Like with Clint, Tony’s omega instincts recognized Natasha as his alpha, but an alpha that had yet to prove herself. All these little signals and gestures that seemed to be meaningless were full of significance.

It was terrifying because Tony knew that logically, Natasha was a dangerous woman. She didn't need suits or powers. She was dangerous even in her pajamas and slippered feet.

Despite knowing this, the omega wanted nothing more than to draw her close and have her prove that she was the alpha for him. And like with Clint, Tony couldn't fight against it. He found he didn't want to because he knew that Natasha was more than ready to meet him head on.

His body was responding to her presence, to the simple fact that her gaze stayed on him, unwavering and focused.

“It’s past dinner,” Natasha noted as she stood, “But there's food upstairs if you're done here.”

Tony was already nodding at the mention of food. He didn't even know what there was, but his appetite was like a black hole in his stomach. His heat was so close… He was becoming frustrated that it seemed to just tease him by teetering him on a razor sharp edge of preheat and heat.

When Tony stood, he felt the warmth in his belly spread, igniting a different kind of hunger. Natasha immediately took a step towards him, no doubt scenting the hint of arousal, just barely there.

But she was a proper alpha, through and through, and she put his needs above her desire, above even Tony’s desires. She came close, but she didn't crowd against him nor did she blatantly scent him.

She maintained control throughout and only offered her arm. It was an outdated gesture, but it made Tony laugh which in turn, had Natasha returning with equal mirth. It shook off the strange tension that had arisen, the simple minded need of an omega and alpha to just follow instincts and damn taking care of each other.

Tony, in a grand gesture befitting the one Natasha had made, took her arm and allowed her to lead him out of the lab.

By the time they reached the elevator, Natasha just had her arm around his waist, a hand pressed gently to the small of his back. The weight was comforting, lulling Tony into a warm haze.

Once in the elevator, she just drew him close. Tony tilted his head back, a hint that she could scent him if she wanted, but she just shook her head. Her blue eyes were dilated and the musky sweet scent of alpha quickly filled the small space.

Her mastery over her instincts was impressive and Tony’s inner omega was beyond approving of her as his alpha. But Natasha still remained in control.

And because of that, Tony tried to reign in his own reactions. It was evident in the air, the scent of an omega trying to entice an alpha. Tony couldn't really help that, but Natasha weathered through it like a pro.

An alpha with an impeccable force of will.

Tony realized just how distracted he was when the elevators opened to Natasha’s floor.

It was nice and simple. Tasteful with a modern edge, but barely anything that gave a glimpse into who she was.

He almost opened his mouth to ask but didn't Natasha say something about beating Steve to get to him?

His mouth closed, realizing that Natasha hadn't meant simply retrieving him from the lab. She had meant all of this. She meant to claim her own time with the omega when Steve, Clint, and Bruce had been greedily monopolizing him.

Tony felt a brief moment of guilt before he cast it aside. Something smelled damn delicious and his desires were violently pushed aside as his hunger for food took precedence.

This wasn't a candlelit dinner. They were both wearing comfy clothing so it was far from being formal. It didn't make Tony feel underdressed or anxious about what was going on.

He felt welcomed, wanted even, and the tiny bit of uncertainty he felt upon entering her floor slipped away like it had never existed.

This was so much better than some fancy dinner that would've been more likely spent in silence with only the sounds of their cutlery to fill the quiet.

It was cozy and intimate, just the two of them, no pretenses. The curtains were pulled back on the wide windows to show a breathtaking view of the city. Tony could swear that he had seen this same view for years on his own floor, but something about being in this moment made everything feel new and exciting.

In the air, along with the deep scent of Natasha, Tony could smell a slight hint of oil and seasoning. It was a dead giveaway that someone had been cooking instead of just ordering in food.

“You cooked?” Tony turned to her in surprise.

Natasha just gave a smirk and led him to the table. Tony was more than surprised though he wasn't sure why that was.

Alpha/omega courting 101, despite the fact that omegas were the providers, a courting alpha capable of providing was a bonus.

For some alphas, that meant buying fast food or maybe a box of donuts. It was the gesture behind it and Tony being who he was… well. Alphas didn't particularly find it necessary to prove they could provide. Tony was more than capable of providing anything and everything, regardless of whether or not he could cook. It had never bothered him before so he had never experienced the wonder that came with someone going out of their way to cook for him. So for Natasha to do this specifically for him…

It made something in his chest hurt. The sensation felt so real that he pressed his fingertips to the skin surrounding the arc reactor, but no, it wasn't a physical pain.

Natasha came back carrying two plates and Tony’s eyes widened when she placed it down in front of him.

A burger.

Natasha had cooked him a burger, a mean looking one judging by how damn juicy it looked. His mouth instantly watered at the sight of it and getting a whiff of cooked meat and spices, Tony mentally applauded his alpha.

Tony was used to eating all kinds of things. Dinners where the entrees ranged in the hundreds or more to fast food that was so greasy it bled through the bag and it was downright heavenly.

But Tony had a special place in his heart for burgers. It was his comfort food and while he liked to mix up what he ate, he would never turn down a good burger.

Natasha watched as Tony took a bite then gave a satisfied smile when the omega outright moaned at the taste. Tony couldn't help it, the meat was perfectly seasoned and not overly done. He shouldn't be surprised because Natasha just _knew_ things but it was just how he liked it. He could tell that the alpha had put some serious care into making his food.

Natasha was watching him with that satisfied smile on her face even as she took clean bites of her own burger.

Once the first few bites were taken, the conversation began to flow. Tony didn't even realize it until he was almost done, but Natasha had kept the conversation light and easy. At the same time, it wasn't the staple set of questions that many people fell back on. Oh yes, the weather was nice and the kids, DUM-E and U in Tony's case, were doing fine… No, there was none of that with Natasha but their conversations were far from boring.

She handled him with ease, extracting smiles and laughter almost effortlessly. He almost forgot how well versed she was in charming others. And finding himself to be on the receiving end of it made his omega want to just curl up around her, happy and content.

Tony was thoroughly charmed and judging by the genuine smile on Natasha’s face, he wasn't doing too bad either.

After they were done and Tony managed to refrain from licking the grease from his fingers, he helped to clean the table. See, he had some manners.

“Well,” Tony grinned at the smiling alpha. “I feel properly wined and dined.”

“Not yet,” Natasha said as she offered him a glass of wine. As he accepted the glass, Tony felt that familiar warmth in his chest. His lips were smiling as he took a taste. It was delicious.

In the small kitchenette, they stood side by side, enjoying a glass of wine together. Natasha’s arm brushed up against his, unintentional or not, but it kept his focus on her.

“I can smell the others on you,” she told him casually, a simple fact devoid of jealousy or teasing.

Tony felt heat rush up to his face.

Scents were a natural part of society. Everyone could basically smell anyone else, it was simply just how things were. But there were specific things about a person’s scent that weren't mentioned, at least not so bluntly.

This was one of them and even though Natasha was one of his alphas, the fact of the matter still made Tony feel a tiny bit embarrassed to have it brought up.

She could smell the others on him. God, he hadn't even taken a full shower, just used a clean towel to wipe off all the sweat and fluids from his body. What little cleanup he bothered to do was probably barely enough. He couldn't even imagine how strongly he smelled, his body drenched with the lingering scent of sex and aroused alpha.

He shuddered, not quite with disgust and not quite shame, but something that wasn't entirely good.

The omega immediately wanted to step away, put some distance between them so that whatever scent Bruce or Clint had left wouldn't be as strong. So that it wouldn't offend or bother her.

A hand stopped him from taking that step, Natasha’s small but firm hand gripping his wrist.

Tony looked at her, eyes wide, as Natasha eased him closer instead of letting him pull away. Her small, dainty fingers turned his face towards hers. The omega was half a foot taller than Natasha, but it didn't seem to matter, not when her very presence stole all his attention. Her eyes blazed with fiery intent.

He had never met an alpha quite like Natasha, invisible when she wanted to be but capable of drawing and keeping every eye on her.

“Tony,” she spoke clearly, “At the beginning of this, I told you I wanted to be your alpha.”

Tony nodded, caught up in the sharp focus of her eyes.

“I need you to tell me you want me too,” she then murmured. She leaned closer and drew in a purposeful breath. This close, she was scenting him without outright pressing her nose to his skin. He wondered what the scents were telling her then realized she had requested something from him.

“Why would you… I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t,” Tony muttered, more to himself than her. The very thought seemed so ridiculous. “Don't you remember when Pepper–”

A low growl from the alpha startled them both. Natasha neatly cut it off, but she didn't look apologetic in the least.

“Tony… I may not look like an alpha but don't forget that I am one,” she warned, eyes finally glancing away. Almost as though she felt guilty for feeling the irrational jealousy that was common for courting alphas.

This time it was Tony’s turn to lead her eyes back to him.

His lips quirked up in an amused, almost teasing smile. “Nat,” he chided gently, “If there's one thing I won't ever forget, it's that. Or maybe two things, because being a top secret spy, I think, would trump whatever designation you are.”

She gave a slight smile at that, but there was still some lingering unease.

So Tony cupped her face in his hands and teasingly said, “I know you're an alpha. You’re my alpha if you want to be…” he leaned even closer, bridging the gap between them and stopping so close from having their lips touch.

Her hesitation, her reluctance to take what she wanted, what they both wanted, had these silly feelings of insecurity rear its ugly head.

So the next words out of Tony’s mouth addressed exactly that.

“Alpha… don’t you want me…?”

The taunt seemed to make something in Natasha snap, her alpha rising up to the challenge. Her hand, curled against his shirt, clever fingers twisted in the fabric.

She erased those few inches between them with utmost confidence.

“Nat–!” Tony squeaked in alarm before her lips claimed his.

Soft.

Her lips were so soft…

Tony fell into a daze, a most wonderful little bubble where it was only him and his alpha. There was an arm curled around his waist and it pulled him closer. His front was pressed against Natasha’s and he could feel the soft swell of her breasts against his chest.

Natasha had complete control of the situation. She was like a storm, wild and free, and she took of Tony anything she wanted.

And Tony… Tony was not some defenseless maiden from a fairytale but good God, he had never surrendered so fast to a lover as he did right then.

He was pliant in her arms and maybe he would be embarrassed over that in the future, but for now, he was completely content to be where he was.

When his alpha realized he wasn't protesting or struggling, the aggressive edge of her desire softened. It gentled but was not any less passionate.

Natasha’s fingers curled on his chest, right over the arc reactor which was normally something that would have Tony freaking out, but he was so lost in her that he didn't even notice. Her lips moved over his and he responded in return, pressing against her eagerly.

He gave a happy sigh and would forever deny the soft little whimpers when her teeth dug gently into his bottom lip. Tony would also forever deny the surprised squeak when he felt her sneaky little hand firmly grope his ass.

Or maybe not. He could feel Natasha grin smugly against his lips at his reaction, and how could he ever deny a moment where he made his alpha happy? Even if it was unintentional… He melted against her, curled an arm around her shoulder to try to pull her even closer. He titled his face and slanted his parted lips over hers.

With a pleased croon, Natasha easily granted his wish. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored the wet warmth therein. They continued kissing, both lost in the heat between them.

Things were escalating between them, but it was nothing either of them couldn't handle. If anything, it was long overdue and their feelings of insecurity were being washed away. A shot of desire, like a bullet, went through her when she realized she could feel Tony’s cock pressing against her hip, soft flesh that was starting to firm up.

And she could smell it, the scent of an omega’s arousal in the air. It was a scent that she often got a tease of lately, but never had she been in direct contact with it.

The hand she had resting on the curve of Tony’s ass slipped beneath the band of his sweatpants. When Tony didn't protest, only pushed back against her touch, her hand crept towards the center and found what she had been searching for.

Tony was starting to produce slick and plenty of it. He whimpered when her fingers found his soft hole and she could feel it twitch against her fingers.

No slick yet, at least not enough that it was leaking out of him. She could easily change that though, could tease and encourage her omega’s body into slicking up for her.

Her fingers teased the rim, circling it once then twice, before pressing against the very center.

The little bit of wetness there was just enough to help ease a fingertip inside.

Tony’s reaction was instantaneous.

“Mm!” He gasped and ground forward. His half hard cock twitched at the stimulation and she could feel a dribble of wetness on her thigh even through his sweats.

His hole instinctively clutched at her finger, tight and hungry. Inside, his walls were slick with the natural lubrication that omega’s produced. It wasn't dripping out of him, but she could already imagine that title would once she got him hot and bothered.

It was a shame she didn't have a cock to make use of it. She could tell that Tony was getting desperate for stimulation there, but alpha females had something else that drove male omegas like Tony wild.

She wanted to give him that.

When she pulled away from him. Tony chased after her retreating lips with a sound of protest. He opened his eyes when he felt the press of her fingers against his pouting mouth.

His brown eyes, normally so sharp, was hazy and tinged omega gold. His mouth was puckered into the cutest pout that Natasha had ever seen.

“I need you to say yes, Tony,” Natasha murmured to him, even while she teased his hole. She was cheating, she knew, but she never actually cared to play fair. She had been taught to do whatever she needed to get results.

Besides, she also knew that Tony, despite having been tricked by her in the past, would never allow it if he really didn't want to.

She continued to rub against his rim, fingertips damp with his slick. His eyelids lowered as he gazed at her, eyes still hazy with pleasure. She felt doubt start to creep into her mind the longer he took to answer, but then realized that he was just enjoying the ministrations of her touch. When she stopped teasing him, he blinked at her, eyes losing some of that pleasured haze.

He didn't pull away, seemed as happy as ever to remain in her arms.

When he leaned forward, he rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately and whispered the words that sent her heart soaring. _Yes, yes, yes._

And when he pulled away with a sound of displeasure as her fingers slipped free, she let him go.

“Bedroom?” She inquired calmly. Her heart was pounding though, her insides trembling with anticipation. She was finally going to get her omega.

His lips quirked up into a grin and with a pretty blush on his face, he nodded. “As long as you don't carry me over the threshold like your omega bride.”

She took a step closer and, like that first time, pulled him close by the shirt for a hungry kiss.

She left him dazed. She could feel his eyes trail after her.

“God, that's so hot,” Tony declared and was answered with Natasha’s laughter. He quickly followed her, body flushed and excited.

 

* * *

 

Tony trailed after Natasha, hooked on the sultry looks she kept throwing over her shoulder.

It occurred to him then that despite the intimacies he shared with the other alphas, he had never actually been taken to their beds. Tony’s floor, specifically his bedroom, was turning into a shared space. It was still mostly Tony’s and he was sure that he could kick them all out if he ever had the urge to, but his alphas’ scents were inevitably embedding itself into his space, his walls, his furniture, his bed.

Instead of finding it disturbing, it actually soothed his instincts, especially the more he became enthralled by them. It was a little disconcerting if he thought about it, but  
Tony didn't feel as though he was losing something. If anything, it felt like puzzle pieces sliding into place. It gave him a sense of relief and comfort, having the empty spots in his bed filled with partners that desired and wanted him for more than superficial reasons.

Every other place he had been intimate with one of his alphas, besides his own floor, was common space, claimed by no one specifically.

So as he stepped foot into Natasha’s bedroom, he was keenly aware of how different this encounter already was. He was stepping into an alpha’s territory and as previously established, Natasha was quite a dangerous alpha.

It still only excited him because it made him realize how strong the mutual trust between them was. It made his heart quicken, chest rising and falling even more rapidly as he inhaled the unique scent of his alpha.

It was almost deceptively sweet like an omega’s, but there was a hint of steel beneath it. Something metallic that Tony quite grasp but he knew that he liked it. He liked it a lot, judging by the way the scent seemed to distract his mind.

Once he was within Natasha’s space, surrounded by her things and her scent, he expected her to ambush him. He expected the same passion and hunger that he first glimpsed in the kitchen.

He should have known better to try to predict Natasha.

She came to him, as he had expected, but the hungry in her was controlled. It was reigned in tight, her touches soft and gentle, as though she was afraid of scaring him off.

She cupped his face, her palms deceptively soft on his cheeks. The short bristles of his beard prickled at her skin, but it was a pleasurable sensation to the alpha.

She tilted his face down to meet her eyes and their gazes locked, blue against brown. Tony wasn't very good at reading Natasha, not yet anyway. She just had so many walls shielding her from others.

But what he did see made him feel humbled and awed, a foreign concept that he rarely felt. There was a vulnerability in her eyes that almost hurt him to see. Because this was his alpha, his strong and dangerous alpha who could take down a whole group of trained thugs and barely break a sweat. But that something in her eyes haunted her, a memory or even a concept.

Tony wouldn't force her to speak of it. He didn't have the right to ask, but he could comfort her. As her omega, he had every right to soothe her fears, to dispel her nightmares. Beyond that, Tony wanted to do it because it hurt him to see this aching, hurting side of her.

He was shit at comforting people though. Still, Tony wanted to try. So he carefully brought his hands up to where hers framed his face. He rubbed slow and gentle circles over the backs of her hand, soothing silently while keeping their eyes locked.

“Omega,” she whispered and his heart ached to hear such guarded reverence in her tone. Her fingers swept over his features, tracing his skin and muscles with the tips, memorizing him by touch.

She didn't stop at his face and continued grazing her fingers down the line of his marked throat, over the bump of his collarbones.

When her fingers came in contact with the edge of the arc reactor, Tony tensed. He expected it but feeling a foreign touch that wasn't his own still had the omega flinching. Immediately her fingers skittered away as though burned and Tony instantly felt ashamed and guilty that he didn't feel comfortable letting others touch it.

Her eyes shot up to his again but she didn't offer an apology. There was one on the tip of his own tongue but the look in her eyes stopped him.

His alpha's eyes were a chilled blue, hard with a dangerous glint that sparked even as her lips pressed into a firm line. Somehow, Tony knew that it wasn't directed at him but at the circumstance that brought that ingenious blue light in his chest.

She didn't try to touch the arc reactor again, only cupped his face once more.

“I won't let anyone hurt you,” she swore with that steel will in her tone.

It was a foolish thing to promise. With their lifestyle, hell, with Tony just being who he was, there was no way to keep such a promise. The only way he could foresee was to lock him away, to take away everything he was just to keep him safe and hidden.

Any alpha of his knew that doing so would be possibly the worst idea ever. And Natasha knew it too, so Tony took the declaration as a promise that she would try her best to fulfill it. Just as Tony would do his very best to protect his alphas.

The omega nodded, accepting her declaration. It also made him feel more at ease, knowing that Natasha hadn't taken his uncomfortable reaction personally. Natasha rewarded him with a pleased smile.

The next time her eyes trailed over him, the intent in that blue gaze shifted.

“I want to be your alpha,” she said to him. The desire and deep want in those words struck a chord within Tony. “I want you to be my omega.”

She caressed his face one more time, her thumb sliding over the plump flesh of his bottom lip. It was a request if Tony ever heard one.

“Alpha,” he acknowledged, kissing the thumb she had placed on his lips. A sharp inhale had Tony watching her carefully, noting the deepening desire in her gaze. Her eyes were focused on his lips.

“Let me take care of you,” she said and this was less of a request and more of a plea. She wanted to do this, perhaps even needed it to soothe whatever alpha instincts were urging her.

Tony didn't bother to answer. Instead, he turned his face towards her palm and placed a kiss right there, right on the pulse point where her alpha scent was strong and potent.

Her lips parted at his touch, fingertips curling to caressing his face. When Tony stepped back, hands falling to the bottom of his shirt, Natasha watched with deepening desire. The omega stripped the shirt off, trying his best to make it look graceful and seductive. Perhaps he successes because his alpha reached out, running her hand over smooth skin, nails lightly grazing his flesh.

Tony shivered as his skin broke out in goosebumps but he wasn't done yet.

When his hands fell to the top of his pants, Natasha came forward again and stilled them. She looked at him then, blue eyes smoldering beneath a fan of dark lashes.

He let her take control and watched as she pushed them down, revealing sharp hip bones, the tops of his thighs, and eventually his omega cock.

He was already responding to her touch and scent. Tony’s body only knew that there was an alpha in front of him. It knew no distinction between male or female alphas, so when he became aroused, his body prepared itself for both.

Divested of clothing, the cool air in the room should have cooled him off some. Instead, his insides were heating up, desire and need an ember ready to ignite with a touch from his alpha.

His hole, which had been getting plenty of attention lately, slicked up readily. He could feel the slick wetness already building up in his insides. There was no doubt, he would be leaking soon enough.

Tony’s omega cock was hardening, already well on its way from Natasha’s teasing touches from earlier. It was nowhere near the intimidating size of an alpha, but Tony showed it off proudly. If anything, male omegas either matched their beta counterpart for size or were just slightly under it.

Tony had never been ashamed of his omegan traits and his partners had never found him lacking no matter their designation.

So when Natasha removed the last bit of his clothing, she ended up at eye level with his stiffening cock. An alpha on their knees never failed to arouse Tony, only because an alpha who put themselves in that position was showing tremendous trust and confidence.

Natasha ran her hands over the muscles of his thighs, hiding a smirk when the intimate touch made Tony’s cock swell that much more.

It was a decent size for an omega and more than enough for her. It curved towards his stomach, almost offering itself up for Natasha's attention. She grazed the soft, spongy tip with her fingers, pleased when she heard another sharp inhale escape from her omega.

She wrapped her fingers around the length, stroking gently but firmly.

She glanced back up at Tony, a smirk on her lips. “Four male alphas…” she mused, as she continued her languid stroking. With her other hand, she continued to stroke his thigh, an attempt at soothing him that failed spectacularly because of hand wrapped around his length.

She changed tactics and trailed her hand between his thighs. He instinctively shifted his legs apart, allowing her more space to do whatever she wished.

Natasha ignored the heavy weight of his testicles and instead, brought her fingers down over the path of his perineum. She stroked the sensitive skin there long enough until she earned herself a shiver before she moved on.

Her fingers encountered wetness and she traced the source to Tony’s entrance. The entrance to his body was already drenched in slick, but the rim was clenched tight. At the touch of her finger, she felt it flex, twitching open and closed in response. She could almost imagine it winking, the omega’s hole welcoming and eager for attention.

She rubbed her fingers along the rim, teasing as she had done before she had lured Tony to her bedroom. Just a slight tease, a little bit of attention before she moved on.

“I'm sure the others give you plenty of attention here…” she said, calmly, assessing Tony’s reactions to her touch. She teased both parts of him, his dripping hole that felt so empty and hungry for more and his needly little cock that was starting to drip for her.

A bead of precum formed at the tip of his cock, a clear little ball of fluid that tempted her to lick it off. The alpha was sure that Tony would have no objections if she did.

But she wanted this to be all for Tony. She wanted to pleasure him, to give him the kind of slow and attentive focus that her omega deserved. Not only that, but her alpha demanded this slow tease so that she could savour every moment of their time together. Her alpha felt it had been denied for too long, but it was Natasha’s cautious behavior that had kept her from the omega. Only the scents and knowledge of what the others were doing to Tony had urged her to stake her own claim.

Tony was her omega just as much as the others and Natasha wanted to embed that fact in his brilliant mind.

She leaned close enough so that her red lips touched the tip, the tip wetting her mouth. “Do they pay attention to you here…? Hmm?” He shuddered as she spoke. “Maybe… But I'm sure it's not enough.”

At this point, Tony’s brain had stuttered to a complete stop. The omega was caught in the sensations of her hands on him, skillful and surely capable of wringing out his pleasure with just a few quick strokes. Instead, he got this slow, almost torturous pace. One that was driving him wild with want, making him leak slick and drip precum just for her.

And the visuals…. God, the image of his beautiful alpha kneeling in front of him, still so perfectly in control with her desire laden gaze watching him intently. How could he possibly function?

She had asked a question though and while his pleasure fogged brain didn't care to translate what the words were, he still gave a hum of approval for her ministrations.

“I’ll take care of you,” she promised before she put her mouth to use on him. Her warm mouth engulfed the head of his cock, red lips parting around his sensitive tip. She didn't stop at just the head. Once his glans was surrounded by tight wetness, she continued on, taking the rest of his length into her mouth.

Tony would have stumbled if not for Natasha’s grip on his hip. It felt that she had too many hands, was doing too many things and it was all to strip him of what little lucidity he had left.

 _Goodbye rational thought_ , Tony thought with no regret.

When he looked down, it was to see Natasha’s head bobbing up and down his length, wisps of her wavy auburn hair swaying as she repeated her motions.

“Nng,” Tony grunted then moaned as the sound made Natasha look at him. Her cheeks were hallowed as she moved and Tony could feel the way her tongue massaged at him, rubbing around the tip of his cock and down the dangerously sensitive underside of his member as she took him in.

He fit inside her mouth nicely, not large enough to choke on, but big enough that it still needed some skill to take him so effortlessly.

As she slowly pulled up, her lips dragging purposefully against his sensitive flesh, Tony’s body jerked at the feeling of a fingertip breeching him.

“Ah! Nat…!” Tony gasped in surprise. He had nowhere to dig his fingers in and he didn't want to push them into her hair. The omega didn't want in any way to take control. He wanted whatever Natasha wanted to do because so far, he was on board with everything that happened.

He was forced to clench his hands into fists at his side, breathing ragged, and eyes turned into slits because he didn't want to miss a single second of this.

The fingertip became a whole finger. Natasha had slim but strong fingers and even just one finger stretching him open had Tony hissing out his pleasure. It felt so good sliding into him. Coated in his slick, Natasha’s finger slipped in with barely any resistance.

She teased the sensitive walls of his insides, pulling more moans from the omega before she added another finger. With two fingers steadily thrusting inside him, Tony gasped and groaned, enjoying the stretch and the way they rubbed against him.

It felt so damn good. He needed this, but what drove him even more insane was the tight warm suction of her mouth on him. The dual sensations had his mind scrambling to make sense of both, the sensations stealing his fraying focus like an erotic tug of war.

Having her mouth on him and her dexterous, clever fingers playing with his rim pushed him close to the edge. It was almost embarrassing how well she was able to fan the building climax inside him.

And because she was able to read all these minute signs, she knew he was close.

She stopped him before he pushed past the brink of climax.

Natasha, his beautiful alpha, kept his climax just out of reach, removing the inviting warmth of her mouth and the delicious stretch of her fingers inside him.

Tony groaned in frustration, his hands reaching out to his alpha. Natasha surged up from her position, arms catching around his shoulders. She kissed him, stealing the soft whimpers of need that he wanted to release.

They turned into sighs of pleasure as their mouths came together, his need appeased just by having her mouth against his. Tony pressed against her eagerly, his spit wet cock rubbing against her stomach. There was no room for shame, no room for embarrassment over how badly he wanted her hands or her mouth on him. He just wanted more, needed to feel her and to feel their bond grow stronger and stronger.

It was just as well that his needs were matched by her own.

The frenzy of their desire cooled just enough for Natasha to urge him towards the bed. Caught up in her kisses, Tony didn't even realize how close he was until the back of thighs hit the edge of her bed.

She urged him onto the bed with a hand to his chest and while he was reluctant to part his mouth from hers, he obeyed.

Tony crawled on to the bed, dark eyes lined in omega gold.

Natasha took the time to strip herself of her own clothing. They fell from her hands as she shamelessly revealed the beautiful, lithe form of her body.

Tony took in the sight of his alpha, hungry eyes devouring all that naked flesh. Her limbs were lightly muscled, deceptive in their strength. Her perky breasts were a generous size with rose colored nipples that were tight and hard from the cool air. Her stomach was taut and firm and the cute little dip of her belly button only drew his eyes further south.

Between her legs, the small mound of her sex was cleanly shaved, all but a small triangle of trimmed auburn hair. His eyes wanted to linger there, his fingers twitching with the desire to touch her, but he wanted to take all of her in, not just stop at her sex.

Her inner thighs looked soft and inviting even when he could see that her legs were nice and toned. Following the length of them led his eyes to her shapely calves, her ankles, then to her dainty feet.

His eyes picked out places where a scar interrupted all that smooth flesh but he didn't let his eyes linger there. They all had scars and Tony wouldn't be the one to bring them up.

Natasha was beautiful, undeniably so. Tony’s eyes drew back up to her face where an unreadable expression was fixed.

He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, to tell her that he was lucky, and that having her as his alpha was one of the best things that could ever happen to him.

It didn't feel right at that moment, Tony wasn't sure why, but he listened to his omegan instincts. He just wanted his alpha with him.

“Natasha,” Tony murmured, beckoning his alpha to join him. Her gaze fell on his hand and stayed for just a moment before she took it. Instead of allowing Tony to pull her in, she pulled him back to the edge of the bed.

He came forward with a gasp which quickly turned into a moan when she captured his lips with hers. When she was more than satisfied that Tony’s coherency was questionable, she pushed him further up the bed, following him right after.

Tony wanted to touch her, to reciprocate the pleasure that his alpha was giving him. But Natasha was intent on having the focus on him. When he tried to touch her, she held his hands and whispered a “Let me do this…”

 _Let me take care of you_ , were the words she had murmured to him.

There would be plenty of time in the future to do what Tony wanted. But this first time… this first time, Tony could behave and let Natasha do as she pleased.

She urged him onto his back, pressing him down with gentle touches and hungry kisses. Tony felt a little exposed, laying there without a stitch of clothing. The blue light from the arc reactor shone freely and he was more uncomfortable about that than anything else.

But the look in Natasha’s hooded gaze was hungry, ravenous as she took in his sprawled out form.

And yet, when she touched him, it was with care and reverence. Her hands wandered over his skin, fingers and palms sweeping over the naked expanse of his body. When her fingertips caught on the hardened nub of a nipple, she paused when Tony jerked, a harsh groan tearing from his throat.

Her fingers ran over the little nub again, assessing, and was once again rewarded when Tony tried to muffle the moan that escaped.

“They're sensitive…” she mused, then her fingers explored around his chest. She made a soft, inquisitive sound. “You’re…”

Her tone was surprised, her fingers feather light as she touched his chest. “You're a true omega… Your body is changing for us…”

She sounded awed and very, very pleased.

“Yeah, they're a bit… Sensitive,” Tony panted.

A teasing pinch of her fingers had Tony surging up again with a scandalized, “Naat…!”

She soothed the sting that her fingers caused before running her hands from his chest to his stomach. His muscles flexed beneath her touch, anticipating and enjoying her hands on him.

She moved between his legs, lowering herself so that her face was level with the hard length of his cock. Her eyes peeked at him and Tony had to sit up a little, leaning on elbows so his eyes met hers.

She stroked his cock, the flesh just a little bit damp from earlier. She needed to get it nice and slick for what she wanted.

“I’m going to taste you again,” she told him, “and then, I’m going to show you why omegas like you need an alpha like me.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide even as his cock twitched in approval. “Yes, ma’am,” he breathed out.

“Mm,” Natasha smirked at him, “Can you hold out for me, Tony…? Can you wait to come until I say so…?”

Natasha could have asked him anything stupid that moment and Tony would have fervently agreed. Want your own island? Give him 30 minutes. But with her sultry gaze on him, her hands playing with his cock, Tony just nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Natasha whispered. Tony had a brief second of foreboding before all reason fled his mind as Natasha took him into her mouth.

Before, Natasha had been taking her time, going at a slow, leisurely pace. Here, she was pulling out all her tricks. If Tony thought that he was losing his mind earlier, it was nothing compared to now.

At least he was able to fist the bed sheets beneath him and he did so with relish, clutching onto them for dear life.

Natasha licked and sucked on his cock while maintaining careful watch over Tony’s reaction. Every shudder, every moan, every jerk of his body was noted and along with it, what she did to get that reaction.

It wasn't all mind numbing pleasure, though her actions never left him bored. She gave him brief moments of respite, seconds where she wasn't making him thrash against the bed. She had all the time in the world as far as she was concerned so she used it to learn as much as she could.

The sound of her mouth on him only rivaled his moans of pleasure. Giving a good blowjob meant that she didn't have to worry or be embarrassed over the wet slurping sounds her mouth made as she pleasured him.

There were several times that Tony got close to coming but whether it was from his restraint or from her pulling back just enough to give him a breather, he never broke his promise. It left his omega cock rock hard, the flesh flushed a deep rosy color and leaking freely.

Between his thighs, she was sure that there was a wet spot forming beneath him, just from how freely his slick was flowing. The image reminded her that she needed to pay attention to that part too.

Her fingers honed in on his hole, slipping through all the wet slick that her omega had leaked. She didn't tease like before, only pushed them in without warning.

“Oh!” Tony gasped. Only her weight in his lower body stopped Tony from jumping off the bed.

Her omega was moaning nonstop now, a constant stream of her name mixed with sounds of pleasure. She kept the steady thrusting of her finger, quickly working up to two, then three. By the time she slipped a third finger in, Tony’s eyes had squeezed shut, hands white and tangled in her sheets. His mouth dropped open in a trembling O as he moaned and tried to speak.

“Nat, God, Nat… I c-can’t…!” Tony managed to gasp between his moans. “I’m gonna…!”

His cock twitched hard in her mouth, a burst of precum coating her tongue. Beneath the column of flesh, his balls had drawn tight, ready to unload.

But Natasha was quick, and just before he was pushed over the edge, he felt pressure on his perineum. The imminent danger of coming quickly ebbed away and Tony fell back against the bed, arm thrown over his eyes.

“What did you do…?” Tony panted. Natasha worked her way up his body, settling on his lap.

When Tony moved his arm away, she was above him, her blue eyes dancing with heat and a bit of mirth. She leaned down and he willingly offered his mouth to her.

This kiss was slow and sensual as though she were apologizing for whatever magic she had worked on him.

“I didn't want you to come yet,” she murmured against him. “At least not until you're inside me. Do you want that? We can wait till later if you just want to finish somewhere else.”

His erection, which had flagged a tiny bit, instantly perked up at the thought. It was tempting to take her up on her offer. The memory of her talented mouth was too much of a temptation to pass up, but she had hinted at wanting this earlier. And as much as he wanted to let her do as she pleased, Tony wanted to give her pleasure too.

“Inside,” he decided, “but I want one thing…”

The intimidating rise of a perfectly formed eyebrow did little to put him off from making his request.

“Let me touch you, Nat,” Tony asked. “You're killing me here…”

Natasha hesitated for a split second before she relented. “Alright. Sit up a bit then.”

Tony eagerly obeyed, setting hands on her once he was allowed. He touched her shoulders, happy to feel flesh beneath his hands instead of the sheets. He ran his palms down her arms and up again, curving his hands so that he could cup her breasts in his hands.

A soft hitch in her breathing gave away the first stirrings of pleasure that his alpha was feeling.

“You're quick,” she teased, noting how eager he was to touch her. Perhaps she should have allowed him to from the start. She had been so focused on pleasing her omega that it hadn't occurred to her that Tony would derive pleasure from satisfying her too.

She quickly took control again, wanting more kisses and delighting over the fact that she was free to take them. While she distracted him with her mouth, she lifted up a bit, her hand reaching behind her for her omega’s erection.

With the hot, leaking length in her grasp, she positioned it over where her own aching hole was. This entire time, she had focused solely on Tony’s pleasure, viciously ignoring how tight and wet her insides had become.

Male omegas were capable of knotting. A male omega rarely knotted without a female alpha encouraging it, but it was still possible. The knot was nowhere near the size of an alpha’s knot but it was perfect for a female alpha. And when a male omega and female alpha locked together, the experience was mind-blowing. Or so Natasha had heard. Male omegas were rare enough as it was so she had never had the chance or desire to experience it before.

She had that chance now and she took it.

She sank down on Tony’s omega cock, feeling the length of it push inside her pussy in a delicious stretch.

“Ah…” Tony moaned beneath her. His hands clamped down on her waist, restricting her movement. That was okay, Natasha needed the time to adjust, to fully take in the fact that her omega was inside her.

They were panting, trying to get control of themselves, but it was hard to. They clutched at each other, Natasha’s nose pressed against the crook of Tony’s neck. Every breath she took in was full of Tony, his omega scent and the deep, alluring scent of desire and need.

Her omega.

Her insides clenched down almost viciously, wanting to lock down on her omega's knot which had yet to form. Tony yelped beneath her, his grip tightening, almost bruising, but it felt good…

Tony was fighting hard not to come. He had promised her, told her that he wouldn't unless she allowed him to and the omega didn't want to break that promise. But it was so hard not to, with his alpha surrounding his poor, abused cock. How many times had he been denied his orgasm and yet, Tony still strained to keep from reaching it.

Natasha was tight, exquisitely so. Warm and wet, her insides were like a vice around him, squeezing down, her muscles seeking something.

His knot, Tony realized in a daze.

He had only knotted a handful of times in his life usually after he’d been edged to the point of oblivion. He realized that that was exactly what Natasha had done, keeping him from coming so many times, because this was what she wanted. He had never knotted anyone before and even now, he wondered if it was possible.

A deep breath of Natasha’s delicious alpha scent sent that doubt scurrying away. Having her warm in his arms, her scent in his nose, he could feel his body responding in a way that he had never felt before. All the other times he had knotted, it was due to mindless pleasure and those times were moments he could count on one hand.

This time was different. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, this slow build up that was gaining momentum.

He wasn't ready when Natasha started to bounce on his lap. He wasn't ready when he felt Natasha’s sharp teeth nip at his ear, at his sensitive neck. Not ready, not ready, but it was happening…

He was fucking Natasha, was deep inside her pussy with his omega cock and yet it was his alpha that was in control, taking and giving him pleasure beyond anything he’d ever felt before.

After everything that happened, Tony couldn't hold out any longer. He tried to warn her, he knew that it would be soon enough before he fell apart.

Trying to save his pride, Tony released the grip he had on her hip, bringing his hand to where they were joined together. When his thumb found the little nub of Natasha’s clit, the alpha actually gave a soft sigh of pleasure but barely stopped from bouncing in his lap.

“Ah…” she moaned softly, “feels… good..”

Tony grunted in reply, focused on trying to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. He rubbed her clit there, teasing the bundle of nerves until she was arching her back, throwing her head back so that Tony could lean forward and catch the little nub of her nipple in his mouth.

She shuddered above him, her hands clenching down on his shoulders. Her hands raked through his hair, almost painful in their grip but Tony only gasped, moaning even as her pussy clenched down on him.

“Come, Tony, come for me,” she moaned into his mouth, clutching him tightly. Her pussy massaged the hard flesh of his cock and she sank down until every bit of his erection was deep inside her. After that, she didn't want to release him so she only rolled her hips, trying to encourage him past the edge.

Tony’s didn't need much encouragement. His body locked down, every muscle freezing, as his knot popped, a little ball of flesh locking into place in his alpha’s pussy.

Is this what alphas felt when they knotted him? That was the brief thought he had before his orgasm tore him apart.

He clutched his alpha close to him, gasping as he knotted inside someone for the first time. It was indescribable, the sensitive flesh of his knot being squeezed down, being milked, as he poured his come into her body. Her walls seemed to grow even tighter, almost unbearably so, but it only brought an exquisite kind of pain/pleasure to Tony’s wrecked mind.

The first pulses left him a moaning mess. When they were finally over, he came back to himself and found that he was purring, satisfied, beneath the weight of his alpha.

Natasha hadn’t reached orgasm, had been so close when she felt Tony lock his knot inside her. She had fought back against it, wanting to memorize and remember every bit of giving her omega pleasure.

She didn't regret it. Tony knotting her had caused her body to react the way an alpha should to their male omega. The amount of pleasure she had gotten from Tony knotting had left her breathless, something akin to an orgasm but not quite. Her pussy had clamped down, the slick insides swelling so that her omega couldn't escape even if he wanted to. It was another insurance that they wouldn't part until she had everything her omega had to give.

She could feel the hard flesh of his knot inside her, could feel how he shuddered as warmth splashed against her insides.

She loved it. And after the first orgasm he had, she was delighted when he shuddered a moment later, another orgasm ripping through him. She petted his head while he shuddered through it, made pleased sounds when she felt more warmth flood into her.

It didn't seem to be as intense as the first for he recovered quicker than before. When he was finally able to lift his head from her chest, his dazed omega lined eyes had trouble focusing on her, but they eventually did.

She pushed back some of the hair that had fallen into his face, caressing his cheek.

“Did you come…?” He asked a bit breathlessly.

She contemplated lying to him for a brief second before she decided against it. Instead of answering, she leaned forward, kissing him softly.

To Tony, it was answer enough and he groaned in dismay.

“Nat… I… please, let me…” he murmured. When she hummed against his lips, he took it as permission and rolled them onto their sides.

His fingers slipped between their bodies, touching her between her legs where her clit was engorged and sensitive.

There wasn't much space between them, not when they were still tightly locked together but Tony managed. He repaid her efforts for this night, making sure that she received her pleasure.

And when they were finally able to pull apart, Tony decided that he had given Natasha plenty of leeway in the past few hours.

It seemed as though she was satisfied enough with her part too, for when Tony went to kneel between her legs, she parted them with little complaint.

Her pink pussy was flushed and used, the remnant of his cum leaking from her. And even though Tony had just had the most mind blowing orgasm, he still felt heat shoot through his body.

He lowered his face to that wet entrance and prepared himself for another round of pleasuring his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.
> 
> My friend has been laughing at me because I've been yelling about vaginas and how I've never written any heterosexual scenes. Also posting this while getting bumped around in a car ride -.- so no editing will be done until later tonight or TMR... I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes but I made sure there wasn't any "aloha"s.
> 
> Hope that was worth it Lol thanks for reading.
> 
> Happy New Year!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were a pack... Now if only they'd start acting like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a lot earlier but my normally super immune system failed me in March. .... I have no other excuses for the months between January and March though, but here, have this chapter full of ... hopefully feels and team loving.
> 
> Sorry for those that expected a super smutty chapter, had to get this out and we can move forward :)

Tony woke up with a blanket tucked carefully around his naked body.

He felt a little fuzzy, his mind caught between wakefulness and drowsiness. He could almost fall back asleep, his eyelids certainly felt heavy enough.

Natasha’s scent was all around him and it helped soothe the weird feeling in his stomach. He laid there, eyes closed, fully intending to fall back asleep but the brief spark of awareness had already jump started his mind.

He felt awfully warm now, all his limbs tucked beneath the thick covers. He didn't want to get up though, didn't even want to turn onto his side. He just felt content enough where he was and he floated on, relaxed as he breathed in and out deeply without any conscious effort.

A sound made his brow twitch, the only disturbance in an otherwise quiet moment.

_Where was Nat?_

Even though he had been aware of it, the fact that he was alone was suddenly startling and it disturbed the happy little bubble he was in. A sound of distress slipped out of him before he realized it. He suddenly felt trapped, needed to get out there, and find his alpha. He kicked the blanket off, the wave of cool air on his naked body making goosebumps raise along his skin.

Another sound broke through the haze and he paused, sitting there, shivering in the not cold, but not warm air. What was that?

He didn't have to wait long as another sound came through. No, not a sound. A voice.

He blinked.

More than one voice actually. Two? Three?

His feet touched the carpet and Tony stood on shaky legs. By the door, he could smell the scents of his alphas, just a faint hint that managed to slip in.

Tony immediately brightened, mood picking up at the thought of his alphas on the other side. The familiar scents lured him out of the room, but there was something strange about it. It made his nose scrunch up in distaste, a bothersome feeling that wriggled like a worm in his head.

He carefully opened the door, peeking out when he caught sight of Natasha standing there. He could smell the others there too, so he edged out from behind the door in a daze.

All hs alphas were there, but the thought seemed to sit wrong in his head.

Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.

An empty space amongst the five of them, a booming voice that wasn't present.

_Thor._

One of his alphas was missing and something inside him curled tight, shying away from the thought like it was hurtful. Thor was away, Tony reasoned with himself, important business…

A rough sound caught Tony’s attention, something just short of a growl.

He had interrupted something.

Tony’s eyes snapped to the source. Steve.

Steve, who was standing there, shoulders tense and posed as though he was ready for a fight. That instantly put Tony on alert, though his mind still felt a bit hazy.

Coffee. Tony needed coffee but whatever was going on took precedence to that need.

He followed Steve’s gaze only to become perplexed when it landed on Natasha.

She was standing in front of him, arms crossed loosely. The rest of her played at being casual, head tilted in thought, but Tony noticed that she barely blinked, her gaze was focused on Steve. No, not just Steve. She was watching all of the other alphas, eyes moving slowly but with caution.

It was then that Tony took in the rest of his alphas.

They were all tense.

In front of her, stood the rest of the Avengers team. Steve and Clint looked equally disgruntled while Bruce stood to the side, uncomfortable. Steve seemed to be the worst off, a scowl disrupting the normally boyish charm that Tony had been spoiled with lately. Why did he have his shield on him?

And Clint… Clint was actually in a stance that reminded Tony all too well of when they all sparred together. As in, Clint was ready to launch himself at any opponent if necessary.

He turned his eyes to the last, lone alpha. Looking at Bruce, it would be easy to mistake his standoffish posture as someone who didn't want to get in the middle of a brewing conflict. But Tony easily recognized the signs of Bruce starting down a dangerous path and trying his damndest to avoid it. The doctor wasn't facing the others, but his eyes constantly glanced at the other alphas. His hands were in his pockets, tucked away to hide the clenching of his fists.

Not good. Really not good.

Aggression spilled out of each alpha, turning their normally comforting scent sour and off-putting.

“Tony,” Bruce said as soon as he caught sight of the omega.

The stench immediately lightened considerably with Tony’s appearance, each alpha losing whatever growly staring matches were being held in order to look at him.

“Tony,” Steve said, relieved when Tony faced him. Immediately, that fearsome scowl dissipated. His alpha’s blue eyes were round with surprise, then just as quickly, they narrowed as they took in Tony’s state.

Tony then realized he had wandered outside of Natasha’s bedroom in nothing but his birthday suit.

 _Play it cool, Stark_. Tony refused to cover himself with his hands. Everyone in the room had gotten more than an eyeful of him, so he had no reason to be embarrassed. Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, that was Tony Stark and he’d be damned if he went running behind something just because he was nude.

When he tried to speak, a high pitched “Um,” came out.

 _Well, so much for that_ , Tony thought as he felt a flush crawl up his neck.

Steve took a step towards him.

Natasha growled.

Then they all growled at each other and Tony’s embarrassment quickly turned into incredulous disbelief.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony demanded. The last vestiges of his sleep haze fell back and his mind booted online completely. He detected some bullshit going on and he narrowed his eyes at them.

His narrowed eyes and frown didn't seem to get through to them, but the scent of a displeased omega did. It shook them out of whatever funk they were in, enough so that at least the growls came to a hesitant stop.

“Can you…?” Bruce made a gesture to his body and Tony’s face flushed with warmth.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered as he retreated back into the bedroom. He cast a look at the alphas, warning them, “Behave.”

Their disgruntled but grudging acceptance didn't do much to reassure him.

Back in Natasha's bedroom, Tony quickly tossed on his shirt and shimmied into his wrinkled trousers. He needed a shower, but if it wasn't some doomsday shit going on, it was something else. At least finding out what was going on with his alphas was marginally better. He returned, fully clothed, but it didn't seem to do much.

Even Bruce unknowingly wrinkled his nose when he caught Tony’s scent. The only alpha that seemed pleased was Natasha and that was because Tony was basically drenched head to toe in Natasha’s alpha claim.

Tony felt self conscious standing there, even more so than when he had barged out fully naked.

The way they were all standing gave Tony a weird sense of deja vu from when they had all been arguing about what to do with Loki on the helicarrier. His alphas weren’t projecting outright hostility towards each other, but with Tony’s eyes seizing up each alpha, he wouldn't be surprised it would lead to there.

_What._

He wondered if this was what it meant to be the head omega, acting as the knot that tied them all together. This thought was edged with humor, the idea that _he_ , out of everyone there, was supposed to be the reasonable one.

Still, he was good for something, and that usually meant not only fixing things but making it better.

He looked around the room, assessing, and tried to find the easiest way to dive into the mess so that he could try to untangle it.

Something wasn't right and it was getting to all of them. To top it off, Tony’s omegan instincts were trying to stretch him out into four different directions. It pulled him to each of his alphas. He wanted to comfort each of them and make whatever it was that was disrupting their group go away.

“You,” Tony pointed to Bruce. “What is your problem?”

Maybe it wasn't the best approach, but at least it shook the alpha out of whatever unsavory thoughts he was having. And yet, when Bruce met his gaze, the other man’s mouth only tightened further. He didn't want to talk.

Tony didn't want to push, didn't want to make it seem that he was singling out Bruce specifically, so he turned to Natasha.

“Nat?”

It would've been so easy for Natasha to claim innocence. The other alphas had basically barged into her floor and despite being teammates, she had felt ambushed. Threatened. And her omega had been vulnerable in her bedroom, of course Natasha would have felt compelled to defend him.

It was irrational and she could surely use it against them, but when she opened her mouth, no words came forth. Because logically, she also knew that even though her alpha was urging her to defend, her logical mind pointed out that those instincts were being used against her teammates.

A sliver of guilt nestled itself inside her chest because she knew that this time was essential for all of them. Taking Tony away without being considerate of the others had been a bad idea and some part had known it. And yet, she had forged ahead because she wanted her own time.

So she just shook her head, glancing away from Tony’s brown eyes.

Tony accepted defeat and turned to the alpha he expected would be more willing to talk. He turned to their leader and gave a hopeful, “Steve?”

Steve was always normally willing to hear each person’s perspective but apparently, not this time. The alpha only opened his mouth to then close it and gave a shake of his head.

Steve was honestly not sure what the problem is. He just knew that he felt deliriously happy sometimes and other times, he felt tense around the omega.  
He had stayed up late because while he knew Natasha was having dinner with their omega, he had some expectation that Tony would return to them. It felt like favoritism when Tony hadn't, an irrational sentiment that Steve was able to ignore when he went back to his own bed. But upon waking and finding the omega still hidden away, his inner alpha had found it unacceptable. His mood had darkened as the morning dragged on, gathering like a brewing storm until he decided to retrieve Tony.

He didn't feel like his actions were wrong. None of the other alphas had hidden Tony away so why had Natasha? And yet, some deep tiny part of him understood. His alpha driven mind just didn't want to acknowledge it at that moment.

“Clint?” Tony turned to the archer who only shrugged in response but he was watching the entire proceedings with his sharp eyes.

The omega ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of frustration. “I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but we’re a team.”

He looked at each alpha dead in the eye and stressed, “A _team_. A _pack_. I don't know what alpha bullshit is going on, but the people I know wouldn't be acting like this.”

He could tell his words were getting through to them. They look a little bit more chagrined, but their body language still screamed of stubbornness and pride.

“Someone say something?” Tony half demanded, half pleaded. “I can't fix the problem if I don't know what's wrong.”

A guilty silence persevered after Tony fell quiet.

“Alright,” he declared when he couldn't take their tense postures. “Common floor in an hour,” Tony told them in a tone that said he wasn't taking anyone's shit.

Not today.

He felt all sorts of weird, his mind not willing to really focus. He felt a little slower, a little more thrown off, and it was making him grumpy. Why couldn't they just all curl up in bed and cuddle?

“All of you… go do something to cool off,” Tony suggested with a grumble. He hadn't had his coffee yet. Maybe that was why he felt so off.

“What are you going to do?” Bruce asked him. He still wouldn't really look anyone except for short glances.

Coffee sounded heavenly, but once again, it would have to take a backseat to something else. His skin felt too tight and a good scrub down would help in more ways than one.

“Shower,” Tony grunted. Steve immediately perked up which made the other alphas glare at him.

“Alone,” Tony stated before Steve could ask. The kicked puppy look on his leader’s face shouldn't have made Tony feel bad. He should be able to take a shower alone if he wanted.

With a sigh, Steve nodded and mumbled, “I’ll be in the gym.” No doubt pulverizing the Nth punching bag available.

It was good that Tony managed to strengthen them somewhat. Not enough to withstand a truly frustrated serum enhanced super soldier, but at least they would endure for some time.

The hour passed quickly. Tony worried as he washed himself of all scents. His clothes were dumped in the laundry and as he got the shower ready, he easily recalled how the alphas had been acting.

Tense.

Aggressive.

And he knew it was because of Natasha’s scent so thoroughly embedded in his skin. He couldn’t come to regret the previous night, but he did feel bad that the rest of his alphas hadn't taken his absence well.

With this in mind, Tony brought out specialized soaps for what was to come. He hadn't used these since he hit his 20s, always flaunting his status as an omega that had every alpha panting over him.

The scent neutralizing soaps were the best on the market. Paired with the lotions, they made him smell less like an omega and more like a beta. Tony really didn't like resorting to this, but if it would help keep his alphas calm, he'd do it.

He had a bad feeling he knew what was going on with his alphas. Bruce and Tony had been researching the numbers and probabilities, after all.

There was still the possibility that this morning’s situation could have just been an anomaly. Tony needed more than one event to come to a conclusion and while he wasn't looking forward to another possible confrontation, he needed to be there.

How does one get four alphas to accept that the others had an equal claim to their omega? The dynamics between a pair of alpha/omega was already difficult to navigate as it was and Tony had four alphas.

Five.

Even with Thor missing, Tony knew that Thor was his alpha just like the others. Only Thor, himself, rejecting the bond would convince Tony otherwise.

For now, he had plenty on his mind and he knew time was running out.

Once he pinned down the problem, he could fix it.

Tony’s lips pressed into a thin line of determination.

He’d fix it, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

It started out fine.

Once his alphas had some time apart, it was like that morning never happened.

Even though it was past breakfast, someone had cooked a small assortment of breakfast foods. The alphas seemed to be embarrassed by what happened and it was like an unanimous vote had been taken because they were being extra cautious around him.

It wasn't obvious, per se, it was just that Tony being who he was, has had plenty of people kiss up to him for various reasons. And what his alphas were doing now was basically kissing up to him.

Maybe the neutralizers helped after all? No one even blinked when they noticed that his omegan scent was all but gone so maybe…

Tony allowed it play out. It wasn't like he hated the attention anyway. The bit of normalcy helped placate Tony’s riled up instincts, but he was determined that they'd all have that talk. Sooner or later.

Clint handed him his coffee, a pleased grin on his face when Tony gave such a satisfied moan of appreciation. The bitter liquid filled his mouth, just shy of scaldingly hot and those little tiny beans were truly a gift from the gods.

The coffee was perfect. Casually, Tony rewarded the archer with a kiss on the cheek. Clint’s mouth had dropped open a little, unused to such casual physical displays, but he went away with a wide grin. He may have even blushed, but he ran away too quickly for Tony to really tell.

Tony didn't fail to notice how the others watched the interaction with different reactions.

When Steve came, carrying a steaming plate of breakfast foods, Tony had almost sputtered over the abundance. Fortunately, Steve divided the food between them and actually took most of it. Tony marveled over his voracious appetite while tucking into his own modest sized breakfast.

Despite focusing on their own meals, Steve seemed particularly attuned to when Tony needed anything. Salt, pepper, syrup, even napkins, conveniently appeared on hand as soon as Tony looked up from his plate.

Tony wasn't sure what it meant that this attentiveness made his omega very pleased, but he went along with it. It seemed to make Steve happy enough to get them for him and Tony was certain that he wouldn't suddenly be demanding his alphas wait on him hand and foot. Having someone look after him was nice, once in a while anyway.

Steve sat close enough that their elbows bumped more than once. Tony was just glad to see that boyish smile back on their leader’s face. In the end, it was Steve that kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips, before he took the plates away. He had a moment to appreciate Steve’s cheerful humming before Bruce swooped in.

Okay. Apparently, his alphas were making it up to him one by one. Tony could roll with that.

Bruce immediately caught his attention, showing the omega the notes and theories that he had been discussing the past few days. The two got caught up, easily so, and it was only when Natasha’s hands fell on Tony’s shoulders did the omega realize how worked up he had gotten during their discussions.

Not that Bruce was intentionally upsetting him, it was just the nature of their discussion. It was easy to get excited and riled up talking with Bruce. Science bros and all that.

Without even being prompted to, Natasha’s strong fingers dug down on tense muscle. It earned her a groan, a quiet sound of relief but it called every alpha’s attention to them.

How it erupted into another argument, Tony wasn't quite sure. He had closed his eyes for just a moment to savor the impromptu massage and in that one moment, the situation had quickly gotten out of hand.

The alphas were back to that same state from the morning, but it was somehow worse. Tony couldn't even make heads from tails on what the alphas were arguing about.

“–always touching him–” Steve was arguing to Natasha.

“He’s my omega, I can touch him whenever–” Natasha snipped back only for Bruce to jump in.

“But he’s not just your omega–” Bruce tried to point out.

“Don’t be greedy, Nat–” Clint interjected.

“Greedy?” Natasha snapped, offended.

“None of us hogged him like you did last night,” Steve said.

Natasha gave another growl, her grip tightening on Tony’s shoulders. It didn't hurt, not really. The combined scents from all of them which screamed out their frustrations did more to bother Tony. But someone noticed Tony’s uncomfortable squirming and paired with the grimace on his face...

“Nat, you’re hurting–”

“Get your hands off–”

“Jesus, control yourself–”

Tony broke away from all of them and made off to the living room. A chorus of alpha voices followed him, each calling his name, but Tony made a beeline to the balcony doors. He promptly threw them open, relieved when fresh air filtered in, dispersing the pungent alpha scents.

His alphas had followed him, of course they did, but Tony took a moment to breathe in.

“Tony…?” Bruce called out in uncertainty.

Fortunately, his attempt at escaping them seemed to wake them up better than the one hour break he had enforced.

There was no embarrassment like earlier, just concern and worry as they looked at him.

Tony knew what happened. He just needed the alphas to realize it too.

“Tony,” Steve called to him. They all maintained their distance, but Steve edged forward. “You're shivering. Maybe you should come back inside…”

Looking down, Steve was right. Clad in only a thin t-shirt and some sweats, Tony was shivering but it wasn't from the cold. The agitated scents did more to unnerve him than any of them had realized.

Tony had never experienced something like this, at least not to this extent. It was easy to ignore bad odours, but the scents were coming from his alphas. It was a bit harder when his omega had gotten familiar and even close to them. His instincts wanted him to soothe, to make things right, to make them happy.

“I just need a moment,” Tony told them, trying to calm his heart by deliberately taking deep, slow breaths.

Unknown to him, the alphas were coming to their own conclusions. It had been so long since Tony felt comfortable enough to let anyone see him vulnerable but it just felt natural to do so with them. Even now, as he pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the doors, he wasn't fully off guard but it was the closest any of the other Avengers had seen.

It made guilt twist their insides, each alpha warring with their own instincts. It was all too easy for any one of them to envision taking Tony away from the others. Easy to blame someone else for upsetting the omega.

They were each coming up with their own conclusions. Steve was just the first to get his thoughts out.

“Maybe…” Steve trailed off, unsure if it would be the right choice. Then the scent of beta drifted towards him along with the slight breeze.

Tony never masked his scent.

Steve frowned, realizing how much his entire situation was affecting the omega. The very thought that Tony was changing his lifestyle to suit them was a worrisome thought. Steve felt a pang of regret that their actions were pushing Tony into being something other than himself.

Tony Stark had always seemed untouchable and wild in a way, but here, right in front of him, the omega just looked a bit haggard and tired, so tired…

Tony was keeping his distance. Perhaps Tony’s omegan instincts were telling them something. If so, Steve needed to observe, needed to listen. He needed to do what was best for Tony.

“Maybe you should choose an alpha,” Steve let out. God, that hurt, especially since Tony had his pick of alphas.

Tony could choose someone he could talk to without dumbing himself down. Someone that could make him laugh. Someone that knew what he needed without asking.

Someone that wasn't Steve.

It really did say something about Tony’s state of mind that it took him a few seconds to process and translate what Steve had blurted out.

_“...choose an alpha…”_

An alpha? As in singular? As in breaking their pack? Before they even tried? What the hell?

Tony put up with a lot of shit. Damaged armor, the constant need to improve his and his teammates’ gear, reinforcing punching bags, even Clint’s off key singing because Clint thought it sounded funny. Tony could put up with a lot because more than likely, whoever was stuck with him also had to put up with his shit.

But this… Steve proposing something that Tony knew the other didn't want. Now that just pissed Tony off, or at least that was the emotion he decided to cling to. It was better than exploring the seed of doubt and the stab of hurt that the statement had caused.

Unfortunately, remaining quiet as he started to seethe only seemed to give Steve time to flesh out what he meant.

Steve, who honestly hadn't liked the suggestion in the first place, had his own doubts. And now that the suggestion was out there, those doubts only seemed to grow. He didn't want to see Tony’s expression. He seemed so sure that Tony would be grateful for the out, that the alpha avengers would be too much, even for someone like Tony.

“You've been with each of us now… So you should be able to choose based on whatever you need…” Steve just forged on, grimacing at every word. “And you can always change your mind—”

A pillow to the face shut Steve up rather quickly.

He had caught it before it hit the floor, but Steve stared at Tony in shock.

The omega did not look tired. Not anymore.

He looked infuriated.

“Is this what… Seriously?” Tony demanded. “Is that what you want?” He turned towards all the other watching alphas and demanded the same. “Is that what you all want? To give up being a pack before we even tried? Raise your hand if you think that's a brilliant idea!”

No one did, but perhaps it had more to do with Tony’s wrath than any actual opinion.

“If you want out, Cap, you let me know,” Tony snapped, “but don't try pulling this self sacrificing bullshit.”

“Tony,” Steve murmured, thoroughly chastised, “I didn't mean it like that. You know… you have to know...”

Then, the worst possible thing that could've happened. Tony stared at him and his mouth opened, but no words came out. Steve then realized that Tony’s eyes were indeed fiercely glaring at him, but there was a sheen to them that Steve hadn't noticed.

 _Jesus, I messed up_.

Steve realized how much it had hurt Tony. And how could it not? They had each agreed to be there for him and a few days later, after some mind-blowing sex… Sex that, while passionate and invigorating, had also been high on emotions and tenderness… Steve had basically tried to throw all that out. Not intentionally because, dammit, Steve had just wanted to give Tony choices, but clearly, Tony wasn't seeing it that way.

He was saved from further berating when Tony turned to Bruce.

“Bruce, tell it to me straight,” Tony demanded, “Is this… Are we…”

The words didn't want to come out.

“The numbers…” Tony trailed off cause Bruce had to understand, had to have seen what the probabilities were.

And there was no sudden realization that crossed the good doctor’s face, just one of understanding that had him stepping forward. He moved close enough to pull the omega into a hug, holding him close to his chest. Tony’s hands, which were tight, closed fists now gripped Bruce’s shoulders before he slumped into the embrace.

His eyes were half lidded, facing towards the rest of the frozen alphas, but not really focusing on any of them. A deep breath showed what Tony was focusing on, inhaling Bruce’s alpha scent for comfort.

“The numbers are there,” Bruce agreed. “But there are always outliers and things we can't explain. Humans… Humans are amazing creatures. It'd be more unreasonable for us to not even try.”

The words swept over the omega, bringing reassurance and just that bit of support he needed. Tony was so used to standing on his own that Bruce’s words… They felt like Bruce had put his hand on his shoulder and without outright declaring it, gave his own support.

Tony needed it.

“We’ll try, Tony,” Bruce promised solemnly. The alpha’s single eye that they could see passed over them, a dark brow narrowing in warning.

When Tony pulled away to look at the rest of the alphas, Natasha was already stepping forward. She pulled Tony into a hug, just as fiercely as Bruce did. She whispered something in his ear, the tone much too soft for anyone else to here. It cracked a smile and Steve wanted to step up to him so badly. To make up for his reckless words.

And of course, Clint bounded forward, almost in danger of slamming into the omega, but he was able to control himself. Clint nuzzled the omega’s cheek and promised, “Can't get rid of me, tinman. I know all the good hiding spots in the tower and you'll never be able to get me out now.”

Tony shook his head, but there was a fond smile on his face. “Dust bunnies,” Tony warned, to which Clint promptly replied with a firm, “Not even that.”

They were so at ease with one another that Steve felt like he was almost intruding standing where he was.

But he was a part of this too. He had his moments with Tony and he keenly remembered each one. Laughing in the car as they drove around, little jokes over the comms, and quiet mornings, and popcorn in the evenings.

Then Steve realized they were all watching him and the alpha finally took a step forward.

Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, ignoring the soft hitch that the omega gave.

“I'm sorry,” Steve said. He wanted to explain, to eradicate any lingering hurt his words may have caused, but Tony put a finger to his lips.

“I just want one thing,” Tony told him. His warm brown eyes were so hopeful, but there was a spark of wariness as though there existed a possibility that Steve could walk away.

Away from Tony.

Away from the Avengers.

He pulled Tony into a hug then and it felt so right, holding the shorter man against him.

“I want it too, Tony,” Steve told him without even a hint of hesitance. “This is our pack… Our family… I'm not giving up.”

Finally, finally… Tony relaxed. And even though it was disconcerting that Steve couldn't scent him, he could clearly see it in the way the omega's eyes crinkled in relief.

“Pack hug!” Clint declared, the only warning either Tony or Steve got before the other alpha was shouldering his way beneath an arm.

Steve laughed, but it was more than Clint’s antics that caused it. The worry and mounting tension that had all of them on edge sloughed off like dirt in the rain.

“Nat,” Clint called, “Bruce, c’mon! Before Tony wiggles away.”

Natasha’s sharp alpha scent still made his nose twitch but then she was pressing up against them and she gave a quirk of her lips when Steve met her eyes. An unspoken apology was shared for what had transpired that morning.

Then Bruce was there too, arms falling over their shoulders, his head pressed against Steve’s arm and Tony’s shoulder.

“Crisis averted,” Bruce murmured happily.

Tony muttered, “It wasn't a good plan.”

Steve sighed, “Yeah, maybe I’ll leave the planning up to you guys.”

“...Maybe just Bruce,” came Clint’s muffled words.

Tony made a sound of protest, but there wasn't any heat to it. He sounded… happy.

Until Clint spoke up again, “Tony. You look like shit.”

“...Smooth,” Natasha pinched Clint’s arm as she pulled away. She started walking towards the kitchen.

“... I really am sorry,” Steve felt he had to say.

Tony gave a sigh and his smile was a little sad, a little wistful. “Yeah, I know. I know why you said it, too. I probably overreacted too.”

“Alright,” Bruce broke in, “Everyones apologized. It was a misunderstanding.”

“Tony threw a pillow, he didn't apologize,” Clint brought up.

“There's more to throw,” Tony warned, but he made no attempt to, only plopping down with a tired yawn. Steve’s eyes lingered on the strip of flesh that revealed itself. He looked away, feeling a bit guilty, though he had no reason to.

Tony shot Steve a pointed look and patted the space by his head. Steve took the invitation, smiling when Tony rolled onto his side so his head was buried against Steve’s abdomen.

“Coffee will be ready in a minute,” Natasha called from the kitchen.

Tony gave a groan of happiness. “That woman is a goddess,” he said.

Steve realized then that besides he and Tony, none of the others had really had breakfast or a bite to eat. Maybe It had been nerves or whatever else, but he felt some guilt that the others were probably starving.

“Should I go make more breakfast or something?” Steve worried, but Tony’s arms wound around his stomach and a muffled “Noooo,” was heard.

“It’s almost lunch anyway,” Bruce said. “Order out?”

“Yes, please,” both Clint and Tony said at the same time.

Bruce took over the ordering while Clint was trying to convince him to try some new place that had opened up. Natasha came back with a pot of hot water, three glasses with coffee, one with tea for Bruce, and regular water for Steve.

Tony was immediately up like a shot and barely waited the time needed for the coffee to cool.

“This is what I needed,” Tony gave a content smile as he cupped the warm beverage in his hands.

They enjoyed the moment together. Natasha smirking while drinking her own cup, Bruce sipping his tea, and Clint adding spoonfuls of sugar to his.

And just as Steve went to take a drink of his water, Tony clarified, “This. You guys, here with me. And my cup of coffee. And if I'm lucky, there'll be more hot water, cause I think I need at least another one in me to function more than 60% capacity.”

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Natasha had made enough hot water for their needs.

“I don't think anyone has plans today… We’re just waiting on… you know,” Steve mentioned.

It would be nice. All of them together, just spending time. They had been so focused on getting ready for Tony’s heat that they had been neglecting each other.

“Yeah…” Tony said with a smile.

“Alright then,” Bruce declared, “A pack night it is.”

Clint cheered.

 

* * *

 

It was after the first movie that Tony finally came to a conclusion and a possible solution. There was every possibility that what he was about to do would blow up in his face, but he felt that the odds were good.

He trusted his teammates with his very life and now, with his heat. And now, especially after the group's heart to heart, it felt like a good time as any to see if that resolve held true. He could afford to put a little more trust in them, couldn't he?

Tony resolutely ignored the itching he felt beneath his skin and the way that it was so easy for his mind to wander to more savory thoughts. He could hold out...

So after JARVIS turned up the lights and everyone took a short break to stretch and take care of business, Tony sauntered to the middle of the floor. He felt a tiny bit of anxiousness, but he plowed through it with the same force as that initial conference when he revealed himself as Iron Man.

“It's me,” he said, voice strong and clear without even a hint of hesitation. “I’m the problem.”

His announcement had certainly caught the others’ attention.

Steve, who had been lounging on the couch, sat up, concern making his brows narrow downwards. Immediately, a guilty look crossed his face.

Natasha and Clint also looked up, leaving the list of possible movies in favor of puzzling out their omega’s words.

“Tony—” Bruce tried to intercept, but Tony wouldn't let him. He knew the other scientist would try to shift the blame or perhaps share it but Tony knew for a fact that he was the problem. And once he concluded this, he could fix it. If his alphas would allow him to.

Tony held up a hand, silently asking Bruce for patience. He would explain it all.

“I've been spending time with all of you… mostly one on one,” Tony began. All eyes were on him and he started to fidget. “And don't get me wrong, I love it. I enjoyed all the time we spent together but…”

“You didn't want to choose a single alpha…” Steve murmured as though he needed the assurance. His guilt stemmed from even bringing it up in the first place.

“No,” Tony confirmed once again, “I still don't… and we already established that we were going to try to make this pack thing work.”

“It's not you,” Steve protested fiercely. “It's… all of us. These stupid hormones and urges. We should be able to control these things but it's…”

He made a sound of frustration.

“Tony’s saying that it's his hormones that are making us react this way,” Bruce said then gave the omega a pointed look. “I clearly don't agree, it's as much your fault as it is ours. But that aside, what can we do about this then?”

Tony said nothing though it was obvious he was thinking about it. Steve grimaced, because what could they do? They've already been sharing Tony’s time and attention between them. Even changing that so that each would have an equal amount of time with the omega wouldn't solve the aggression starting to build between them.

“It's not your fault,” Steve said sternly. “Instincts...

“It itches,” Clint suddenly declared and Tony’s attention immediately snapped towards him. The words had echoed exactly what the omega felt.

“When you spend too much time with the others,” Clint said, “It itches. Like, you smell so much of one alpha and my nose is saying, he's been with so and so recently, why doesn't he smell more like me? So then I'm all over you and I'm happy when I can smell myself on your skin…”

“But then when you come to me or Steve, it's the same thing.” Bruce agreed. His tone was soft, so soft with the weight of understanding.

They’ve all turned to him with a dawning realization.

Natasha was frowning but she didn't disagree. Steve looked chagrined because he was the one that had been taking most of Tony’s time.

“It's not so bad in the mornings,” Clint then speculated. And it makes sense that it wouldn’t be, they’re all piled in the warmth of Tony’s bed, scents completely intermingled. Except for the most recent night when Tony was with Natasha.

Tony sighed because it was as he suspected. “I bet. It's cause we’re all together through the night so I don't smell like a particular alpha, right?”

After some thought, they all unanimously agree.

“You just smell like... “ Steve tried to think of the word but there really wasn't a truly adequate word to describe it. It was because even though there was a distinct scent to Tony, what it smelled like wasn't as important as the emotions it evoked in the alphas. If questioned, none of the alphas would be able to pinpoint the exact moment that Tony became so important in their lives. None of them knew when he had become the heart of them, they just only knew that they could feel it, sure and certain, like the beating of their own hearts.

Tony’s normal scent contained elements of all of them along with his own. They’ve all, more or less, been saturated so deep into his skin that it almost felt bone deep. He smelled like all his alphas. But spending more time with one or the other tends to make that alpha’s particular scent more dominant.

In the lazy mornings before anyone was awake though, that was when Tony’s scent was the most alluring. He smelled of Steve, the hints of fresh leaves and warm sunlight. He smelled like Clint’s, the tang of metal and sturdy wood. And Natasha’s cool scent clung to him as well, fresh like a gale. Then there was Bruce’s scent which was like fresh rain but it contained the edge of the Hulk’s, a rich smell like wet earth.

“Home,” Natasha said quietly. And the alphas rolled the word on the tips of their tongues, felt the way it settled in their minds.

“Home…” Steve breathed out and it was right. When he said the word, it no longer made him think of black and white pictures, or his mother’s sweet voice even though she would always be home to him too.

Home was now years in the future in a time that he would've never even dreamed of. Home was Tony’s warm brown eyes, his constant but not unwelcomed ramblings when the genius was impassioned by an idea. Home was the tight heat of Tony’s body as he accepted Steve’s desires and multiplied it tenfold with his own. Home was the sweet warmth of their bodies pressed together, not just him and Tony, but of all of them, so vulnerable and safe in that space.

Home was all the little things, both good and bad, rolled together to create the most unique, the most perfect thing Steve had ever been a part of. Home is said to be where the heart is and looking at Tony, at the others all around him, Steve realized that home is where he is right now.

“I have a plan,” Tony suddenly piped up. “Just… trust me on this, okay, guys?” He turned pleading eyes towards his alphas.

It immediately set them on alert because the way Tony said those words didn't inspire any comfort. It felt more like a warning, but regardless, they steeled themselves for whatever may come.

Tony made his way to where Bruce was perched on an armchair. The alpha immediately tensed, but it surprised all of them when Tony leaned close and easily slipped an arm around Bruce's neck.

Bruce immediately wrapped his arm around the omega and Steve felt a niggling worm of jealousy that they were so at ease with one another’s bodies. Their faces came close together and even from where he was standing, Steve could see the surprise on the doctor’s face melt into quiet pleasure. He inhaled sharp and surprised when Tony pulled Bruce down for a soft kiss.

All the other alphas, except Clint, froze as Tony and Bruce kissed, softly and without urgency.

It put Steve and Natasha on edge. Watching their Omega blatantly kiss another alpha brought forth all these ugly emotions. It felt like their omega was obviously favoring one over the other while they were in the room. It wasn't a good feeling and while they recognized that it was because of those insistent instincts, acknowledging it didn't help much.

Clint, the only one that wasn't affected too badly, was able to observe his fellow alphas. Their eyes were riveted on Bruce and Tony, mouths tight and bodies stiff. And when he turned his gaze back towards the engaged pair, he felt a wiggle of urgency pass through him as well.

The sight of Tony kissing another alpha… Well, it still made Clint want to interrupt, but it was more of a desire to wiggle his way between their arms so that he could kiss Tony too. To Clint, it felt more like he was being left out. It was a startling contrast to Steve and Natasha.

Tony’s reckless but hands on tactic made sense to Clint.

“Breathe, guys,” Clint told the others. His voice cut through whatever haze Steve and Natasha had been caught in.

Steve sent him a wary look with a hint of guilt, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from Tony for long. Natasha barely acknowledged his words, only tilting her head towards him.

Trust, Tony had asked of all of them and it shouldn't be so hard, but Steve’s instincts were a strong force, rolling and clashing inside him.

Steve was about to head over there, disgruntled, when Tony finally broke away. He cupped Bruce’s face in his hands and smiled.

Bruce was staring up at him with a dazed look, mouth open and wet from the kiss. He wanted more but Tony stopped him with a touch of his fingertips to his mouth. He turned his head and his eyes met with Clint’s. It made Bruce want to pull his attention back to him.

But instead of leaving him behind, Tony entwined their hands together and led Bruce to his next target.

Steve was surprised when Tony came to him. Bruce stayed back a step or two, but Steve barely noticed because Tony was right in front of him.

His arms immediately wrapped around the omega’s waist. All the tension that had been building up in Steve, ready to burst if he just allowed it free reign, dissipated like a bad dream. The speed in which it left his body almost had him boneless against the omega.

There was only a hint of the beta scent clinging to Tony’s skin, rubbed away during the movie. His omega scent was peeking through, a heady scent that, had they been alone, would have had Steve stripping Tony naked.

But among the rest of the alphas, Steve only luxuriated in the feeling of a warm, content omega in his arms.

It felt so natural for Steve to turn his face only to find Tony there, his lips easily within reach and too much of a temptation. Not even the lingering scent of another alpha deterred Steve from pressing their mouths together.

Tony and Steve continued to kiss, the blonde alpha’s hands framing Tony's face. Steve became so immersed in the feeling of Tony reciprocating his kiss that it made him feel lightheaded.

Behind them, Bruce was starting to feel antsy but instead of just staying on standby, he stepped towards the kissing pair. He pressed himself against the omega’s back, seeking his attention. The simple contact was enough to calm those churning emotions.

He watched with hooded eyes as Tony continued to languidly kiss Steve. After a moment, he buried his face against Tony’s nape, breathing in the deepening scent of omega.

The next time he looked up, Bruce nuzzled his face against of Tony’s skin. He made a soft sound when he saw Steve dip his tongue into the wet cavern of Tony’s mouth, seeking a deeper taste. When Tony pulled away from the blond alpha, he turned his head to meet Bruce's eyes, recognizing a building desire there. He couldn't help but kiss the other alpha, bringing a hand around to urge his face closer.

Bruce sighed against the kiss, hands sliding to the omega’s waist. He found that he wasn’t surprised to feel that Steve’s hands had already snaked their way to the omega’s ass, but he’s not disgruntled. He just pressed more tightly against the omega’s back, slipping his hands down so he can feel the taut muscles of Tony’s stomach.

This continued for a few minutes more, Tony being shared between the two alphas. He went from kissing Bruce to Steve, going back and forth. The first few times, the alpha he left would become disgruntled but that soon changed. The scent of Tony’s arousal was becoming more and more evident and each time he returned, it was all the more sweeter when their lips touched.

When one alpha would become reluctant to release him, Tony would nip them on the lip. Neither Bruce nor Steve would stop him from turning to the other. Then while Tony was taking his time with Bruce, Steve decided to do something besides wait.

He pressed a kiss against Tony’s neck, just one, which then became two, and then a series of kisses that had the alpha opening his mouth. Tony jerked in their arms when Steve started to suck, deciding right then and there that the spot he chose would look pretty bruised red.

A deep breath revealed just how much the action affected Tony. And just as it was Steve’s turn for a kiss, the omega broke away from both of them.

Tony’s eyes were lined with omega gold, his face flushed, and a lovely pink bruise right beneath his jaw. That pleased Steve immensely so much that he didn't chase after the omega.

He watched as Tony’s hooded gaze turned to the last remaining alphas.

His next target welcomed him eagerly. Clint was more than ready, giving the omega a roguish grin.

“My turn?” Clint asked with an eagerness that gave Tony conflicting desires. He almost wanted to spite the grinning alpha, but how could he resist when Clint’s blue eyes lured him in.

“C’mere,” Clint held out his arms and Tony relented with a sigh. He slid onto Clint’s lap, wrapping his arms around the archer’s neck in the same manner as he did to Bruce.

Clint’s arms immediately circled his waist, not wasting any time at all. He pulled the omega close but instead of going for Tony’s mouth, he buried his face against his neck.

Tony squirmed at the feeling of Clint’s breath against such a sensitive place.

“Careful, Tony,” Clint warned, “it's gonna get hot and heavy fast if you keep dancing on my lap like that.”

Tony muttered something he could barely hear, but Clint did feel a slight pinch on his arm. In retaliation, Clint nibbled on the too tempting flesh in front of him.

“Clint…!” Tony warned with a soft growl.

“Warned you,” Clint teased, but he let up. He couldn't help it that his omega’s shapely behind was pressing down on his awakening cock. But he could control himself, at least until things got rolling.

Bruce settled down next to them and it almost felt like revenge when Tony sent Clint a pouty glare, only to lay another kiss on Bruce’s mouth. This one was deeper and sweeter, lasting longer than when Bruce had him alone.

Clint rolled his eyes but continued to nuzzle Tony’s neck anyway.

Steve joined them a moment later, but this time, he watched carefully as Clint and Bruce gave their attention to Tony. He couldn't say that the earlier instincts were entirely gone, but it was easier now, so much easier.

Steve was able to observe as Clint had done earlier and he could recognize just what was happening. His gaze turned to Natasha, the last one who had yet to be pulled into the group.

She stood there, looking so isolated as she watched Bruce and Clint enjoying contact with their omega.

“Nat,” Steve beckoned. Her nostrils flared, taking in the scent of all of them before her eyes flickered to him. “Come here.”

Her lips pursed, the only sign that gave away her indecision. But the scent of pack, of all the alphas intermingling with Tony’s omega scent, was too much to resist.

She came closer, steps silent, but her breathing had quickened.

“Tony…” she called the omega and her voice sounded uncertain. Only Clint was able to tell though. He was sure that to the others, Natasha sounded impatient or even exasperated.

Tony picked up on it though. He turned to face her just as her hand reached out, fingers lightly brushing the curve of his shoulder.

Their eyes met and Natasha didn't waste any time when she saw the invitation there. She came closer and captured Tony’s lips with a sigh of relief. The feeling of her lips on his had Tony leaning further and it was Clint’s hands that held him steady.

Bruce gave her some space, allowing the female alpha to get more contact with Tony. She took the opportunity, running her hands over the muscles of Tony’s arms. She did so slowly, savoring the way his skin felt under her fingertips. She curled a hand into the short hairs on his nape and urged him closer towards her.

He eagerly accepted the kiss that Natasha pressed against his mouth, turning just slightly so that he can hook an arm around her waist. She made a sound of surprise as she was pulled into the group, but her hands eagerly ran up his torso, fingers catching a little too conveniently at his nipples. Her lips curl into a smug smile when Tony gasped against her mouth.

The alphas took turns kissing their omega, mostly soft presses against his lips. When not occupied with his mouth, they had taken to running their hands over his torso, arms, and back. Sometimes even his ass or over the lean hard muscles of his thighs. They were hungry for any bit of contact the omega would give them and Tony was more than happy to let them take what they wanted.

They were all in a kind of heaven, sharing the omega between them. None of the alphas were showing those ridiculous displays of aggression, and once Tony realized it, he became giddy with success.

Their instincts had calmed, recognizing each alpha as a companion, another strong figure to take care of their omega. They were no longer rivals trying to spread as much of their scent onto Tony, they were pack.

The bonds were new, still settling into place. A tether from each alpha to their omega and bonds of companionship between each alpha in the pack. They each realized it in their own time, but when it clicked into place, it was accepted with certainty and joy.

They were a pack, no longer only in name, but a true pack that was tied together with a single heart and purpose. As impossible as their uneven dynamics had been, they had come together as they were meant to. Thanks to Tony. Thanks to each member coming to trust each other and fighting against the instincts that would have them fall apart.

The next moment Tony was free from any kisses, he gave a huff of relief that quickly turned into a moan when he felt lips against his nape.

“We just… ah… needed to share,” Tony told them. “Learn to share… Cement the bonds…”

They had all reached the same conclusion. It hadn’t been obvious before, not with their instincts grumbling away as they had, but once they settled, it made sense.

“Mm,” Bruce agreed even as Natasha stole another kiss.

“Share,” Clint huffed and she relented, allowing the other alpha to swoop in and take more kisses for himself.

Beneath him, Tony could feel Clint’s cock pressing up between his cheeks. The archer’s hands were tight on his hips, a soft rocking motion that brushed that stiff erection against him in a bid for friction. It felt good and Tony basked in his alphas’ attention.

Tony's ear caught a sound of dismay before he felt a hand grasp his own where it was holding onto Clint’s shoulder.

Without breaking his kiss with Natasha, Bruce led Tony’s hand to the obvious bulge between his legs.

Poor Bruce, being neglected. He made sure to give the other scientist some attention, massaging Bruce’s cock with nimble fingers.

He had his alphas all around him. The alpha scents were making him dizzy but good God, his omega instincts were going crazy but in a good way. A very good way.

Tony felt a purr rumble in his chest, a strange feeling, but the sound of it only encouraged his alphas. He welcomed their attention, moaning when fingers rubbed against his nipples.

Tony ground his hips down, feeling Clint's hard cock rock against him. And against his palm, he felt the warm, hefty weight of Bruce’s cock. Natasha’s hands in his hair, her scent so familiar and it was really getting him going.

They all were affecting him, their alpha scents strong and making heat surge inside his body. Hands traveled over Tony’s body, caressing and worshipping, making him feeling cherished and wanted. What more could an omega want?

And when Tony turned his head, wondering where their esteemed leader was, there Steve was, ready to kiss his breath away.

Steve’s strong arms embraced him and Tony gave a squeak of surprise when the super soldier easily pulled him off Clint’s lap.

Suddenly, the scent of his arousal was clear and obvious. Tony could feel wet slick between his cheeks, and even more telling, could feel the excess drip further to coat along his inner thighs.

Tony knew he exact moment the alphas recognized it. He buried his face against Steve’s collarbone, a little bit mortified at the wetness but only because it meant one thing.

It was heady and so much more potent than the times he had spent with them.

He felt hands squeeze his ass and shuddered as even more slick came dripping out of his body.

“Tony…?” Bruce murmured beside him.

“Mm…” Tony acknowledged when Natasha turned his face towards her.

“Let me see your eyes, Tony,” Natasha said calmly. She was already ahead of the game.

He peered at her and saw that her inner alpha had reacted to him, to an omega in heat, with the red edging around her beautiful eyes. She smiled, knowing her suspicion had just been confirmed.

She let him go and when he turned to look at the alphas, it took everyone less than a second to notice his golden omegan eyes.

Looks like his secret was out.

“So, um, I need to tell you guys something.” Tony needlessly admitted. No one was at all surprised at what Tony then said.

“My heat started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, a good chunk of this wasn't meant to happen. I basically had two entirely different scenarios for the conflict and two entirely different scenarios to introduce Tony's heat. Thus, I had a hell of a time merging everything together.
> 
> So there we have it. Finally, Tony's in heat. It took me 10 chapters and 70k+ words but we're here. I'm so happy even though the next chapter's gonna be a mess with how many limbs I'm gonna have to keep track of.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was a lot of... feelings, doubts, and getting used to each other. All the smut coming up now Lol (We're also more than halfway through the fic!) Maybe I'll be able to get another chapter in before Infinity War... T.T

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are <3
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions or things you wanna see, feel free to let me know :)


End file.
